<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team FLME: Volume 5 by Super_Human456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717660">Team FLME: Volume 5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human456/pseuds/Super_Human456'>Super_Human456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, RWBY, Team FLME</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Massive Battles, Mentions of Major RWBY characters, Mistral (RWBY), Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Temples, Vacuo (RWBY), War, dragon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human456/pseuds/Super_Human456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst Eclairage/Apatite Eclairage, Ember Ignis/May Fumi, March Fumi/April Fumi, Mason Ignis/Evie Ignis, Maximillion Burns/Cream Burns</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to the War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a dark night in the seas of Mistral, a large, prisoner vessel passes through the sea.  Two lights from the ship shine down on a smaller, military style boat which seems almost out of power. </p><p>Captain: (On the Radio) Unidentified Mistral Military Vessel, this prisoner transport ship 77-2A.  Please respond, over.  </p><p>Cut to inside the bridge of the ship. </p><p>Captain: Unidentified Mistral Military vessel, are you receiving us?</p><p>On a readout on computer terminal screen: 62% DAMAGE TO EXTERNAL HULL</p><p>Helmsman: Eh. Comms are acting kind of funny. Maybe they can’t hear us?</p><p>Stars: That or they fell asleep at the wheel.  </p><p>Captain: Unidentified Mistral vessel, can you just give us a sign that you’re reading us?</p><p>The ship’s lights flash once.</p><p>Helmsman: Oh hey, she lives!</p><p>Captain: Unidentified Mistral vessel, are you able to make your way to our starboard docking bay? We’ll be able to assist you from there.</p><p>The ship's lights flash once</p><p>Helmsman: Well. There you go.</p><p>Captain: Stars, meet with Burly and Kelly in docking.  Give these boys a hand. </p><p>Stars: Wait, how do we know that meant yes? What if two flashes means “yes,” and one flash means “stay away, Grimm babies” or something like that?</p><p>The small military vessel begins to drive off to the docking bay.</p><p>Captain: You were saying?</p><p>Stars: Yeah, yeah.  Whatever. </p><p>Cut to Stars on the upper level deck of the prisoner holding room, in front of a control panel.</p><p>Various prisoners are shouting and heckling.</p><p>Prisoner 1: Hey Stars, why we stoppin’?</p><p>Prisoner 2: Lemmee guess, you’re letting us go?</p><p>Prisoners laugh.</p><p>Stars: (Striding past the cells.) Quiet down. Just picking up what I hope are hitchhiking cheerleaders.</p><p>Prisoner 3: In your dreams!</p><p>Cut to Stars entering Starboard Docking Bay, as seen through a security camera.</p><p>Burly: C’mon, Stars!  Hurry up, we’ve got a job to do. </p><p>Kelly: It’s just weird, seeing a military craft out here all alone.  Especially after Beacon’s fall.  </p><p>Stars: Oh, maybe it’s one of those covert ops.  Some hush-hush “you never saw us” type of deal?</p><p>Kelly: Yeah, and if we’re lucky they’re kill you to keep quiet about it. </p><p>Burly: Hey.  We’ve got a job to do.  </p><p>The bay door opens and hatch descends. A silhouetted female figure steps into view.</p><p>Burly: Hands in the air!</p><p>Lavender: (Hands up) Yes, sir. </p><p>Kelly: It’s…just one guy?</p><p>Lavender: (Chuckles) Won’t find anyone else on this ship.</p><p>Burly: Come on out. Take it slow.</p><p>Lavender descends down the ramp.</p><p>Stars: You all right?</p><p>Lavender: Yeah. I’m just glad ya found me.</p><p>Stars: (Leaning toward Kelly) This girl don’t sit right with me.</p><p>Cut to the bridge crew of 77-2A laughing.  Stars places his hand on Lavender’s should, joking hitting it. </p><p>Stars: This girl’s my hero!</p><p>Lavender: Oh c’mon.  You tell me every single one of you wouldn’t have done the same thing. I mean, come on, am I right?</p><p>Captain: That is a heck story, las, but it’s time we got you fixed up and went on our way. Lord knows we’ve wasted enough of the Kingdom’s time.</p><p>Lavender: Well hey, are you hourly? (Crewmates laugh again.)</p><p>Stars: Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!</p><p>Lavender: Seriously though, this ship looks like an antique. Higher ups couldn’t spare the extra cash to fix her up?</p><p>Captain: Military transport isn’t at the top of their budget list.  Not ever since Beacon fell, and the CCT down and out.  </p><p>Lavender: Yeesh.  Scary much.  </p><p>Captain: Nothing these boys can’t handle.  </p><p>Stars: Yeah, we’ve got guns and the purge if things get bad, but the real killer out here is boredom.</p><p>Burly: Yeah, it’s not like anyone is coming out here for this cargo.  </p><p>Stars: It ain’t scavengers man, it’s them Grimm. </p><p>Kelly: Not this again. </p><p>Stars: Look, all I’m saying is that the government needs to get their heads off their butts and do something for once!</p><p>Kelly: Hey, that’s intolerant!</p><p>Stars: You’re intolerant!<br/>Captain: Quiet. (Crewmates settle down) Truth be told, no one gives a rat’s behind about the people on this ship. Anybody out there really wanted them, they could have them.</p><p>Crewmates chuckle.</p><p>Lavender: All right. I’ll take them.</p><p>Stars: What—uh. What’cha mean?</p><p>Lavender: I mean, I’m going to kill you and take your prisoners.</p><p>The soldiers in the room share tense, uncomfortable looks.</p><p>Stars: Huh?</p><p>The Captain hesitates, before unholstering his pistol and drawing it at Lavender. Lavender kicks it out of his hand, sending the gun flying into Stars' head. Lavender punches Captain in the face several times before heel-kicking Stars in the groin, then snaps her arm into the base of Captain’ neck, knocking him to the floor. Kelly grabs Lavender’s arm and spins him around just as Lavender kicks Stars in the head.</p><p>Kelly: Come ‘ere!</p><p>Kelly swings a punch at Lavender in succession, both of which Lavender catches, before twisting Kelly’s arms and headbutting her. Lavender descends into a ground-level kick, sweeping Kelly out from under her feet and careening into Burly.</p><p>Kelly: Crap! Sorry!</p><p>Kelly staggers around in a circle to face Lavender, only to have her punch deflected, her body spun around, and her arm broken with a loud crunch. Burly accidentally punches Kelly, sending Kelly sprawling to the floor.</p><p>Stars: (Scrabbling for gun) Come on! Come on! (Shoots Burly in the head)</p><p>Lavender whirls around.</p><p>Stars: Oh.</p><p>Lavender rams into his legs, flipping Stars on his back. Lavender proceeds to unsheathe a knife and throw it at the Helmsman, embedding it in his face.</p><p>Lavender: Bullseye.</p><p>The Captain drags himself toward the command console and slams his hand into the security alarm. The ship goes dark as red lights and sirens start to blare and flash.</p><p>Crew member: (In the docking bay) Huh-? (A shadowy figure behind him snaps his neck. Roz Quarzo into view, along with eight Ombre Soldiers)</p><p>Roz: No survivors.</p><p>Scene transitions to control room. Soldiers run into room.</p><p>Soldier 1: Captain!</p><p>Lavender: (Standing behind the Captain’s body, propping him up like a puppet) At ease, gentlemen. (Pushes body aside and shoots the soldiers)</p><p>Stars starts to reaches for the rifle of the dead soldier.</p><p>Lavender: Relax, Stars. I’m not gonna kill you.</p><p>Stars: You—Y-You’re not?</p><p>Lavender: No. (Twirls gun in her hand.) She is.</p><p>Stars: (Looks up to see Roz standing over him, her sword held at point-blank range.) Oh, son of a-</p><p>Roz stabs Stars in the face. Cut to Roz and Lavender walking side-by-side on a catwalk in the prisoner holding room, as Ombre Soldiers are eliminating the remaining guards.</p><p>Ombre Soldier 1: Sector 1, clear.</p><p>Ombre Soldier 2: Sector 2, clear.</p><p>Ombre Soldier 3: Sector 3, clear.</p><p>Prisoners yell from their cells.</p><p>Roz: (Grabs the intercom) Quiet.</p><p>Prisoners stop talking.</p><p>Roz: As of this moment, we are the new crew of this ship.<br/>Prisoner: Well who the heck are you?</p><p>Lavender: (to Roz) Why don’t you let the people-person handle this, okay? (Takes the intercom from Roz) Listen up, boys.  You all have done terrible things in this world.  Things we enjoy, things we need with us.  If you look to the troops we brought with us, you’ll see a familiar emblem.  (Soldier walks by a cell showing off the Ombre Emblem on his arm.) That’s right, boys.  General Shadow Ombre wants you all back.  Now the good General recognizes that not all of you wish to return.  If you don’t then fine, we’ll drop you all off at the nearest port.  But to those who wish to accept the hardships and reward, then please, firmly grasp the bars of your cell in a sign of solidarity.</p><p>Several prisoners grab the cell bars.</p><p>Lavender: Well. All right then.</p><p>Lavender flips up the lid over a red button labeled “PURGE” and slams it. The floor below gives way and doors in the prisoners’ cells open, sucking those that didn’t grab the bars, as well as those who did but were not strong enough to hold on, underneath the ship where prisoners are sucked into the ship’s turbine and killed. Prisoners started to yell and scream in panic while Roz and Lavender remain. Lavender presses the button again, shutting the doors.</p><p>Prisoner: Oh my god!</p><p>Roz: (Over the intercom) Congratulations; you lived.  </p><p>Cut to Roz walking up to the ship the group arrived in.  She walks up the ramp and presses a button on a console next to the door.  Shadow himself appears on screen.</p><p>Shadow: Yes?</p><p>Roz: 52% of the prisoners survived the Purge.  That makes another majority allied with us after 7 ships.  </p><p>Shadow: Good.  Get them equipped with the gear I supplied you.  </p><p>Roz: Understood.</p><p>Shadow: Best of luck, Roz. </p><p>The call ends and Roz turns to the interior of the ship.  Onyx emerges from the shadows and looks down to Roz. </p><p>Roz: What do we do now?<br/>Onyx: Continue our mission.  Have your guard bring the ship to the next port.  You and I will continue our hunt for the temple.  </p><p>Roz: (Bows) As you wish.  </p><p>She turns around and sees Lavender.</p><p>Roz: Lavender?</p><p>Lavender: Got it.  Good luck, Miss Quarzo.</p><p>Roz: And to you as well. </p><p>The ship leaves the prisoner transport ship.  Lavender turns around and gives hand signs to her troops.  <br/>_________________________________________________________<br/>Within Mistral, a woman carrying a baby and her daughter begin running away from a burning town.  While they are running, Grimm cut them off from both front and back.  </p><p>Little Girl: Mommy?</p><p>Woman: It’s alright, sweetheart.  </p><p>The Grimm begin to move closer. </p><p>Little Girl: Mommy?</p><p>Woman: Sweetheart, I love you.</p><p>Little Girl: I love you too. </p><p>The Grimm prepare to attack and Beowolves enter a pouncing form.  The Grimm pounces at the family but instead of being killed, the front wheel of the Crimson Dynamo kicks the Beowolf away.  The Grimm back away from the bike as Frederic Scorch turns around to face the Grimm pack.  </p><p>Little Girl: (Gasps) A Huntsman?</p><p>Fred reeves the motor of the bike.  Another Beowolf attempts to attack, but Fred does a nose wheelie to knock away the Grimm.  A Creep runs up in front of the bike.  Fred does a wheel to avoid its attack and smashes the front wheel on its skull.  Fred reeves the motor and accelerates, using his front wheel to cut into the Creep’s skull.  </p><p>Fred kills the Creep and takes off for the other side of the circle of Grimm.  As he is moving through, he activates the Scorch Blades and cuts through several Grimm.  After a few seconds of cutting Grimm, Fred leaps off the bike and ignites some fire on his foot.  Fred kicks down and throws the fire at the Grimm.  When he lands, he roundhouse kicks another Grimm in the chin.  </p><p>Fred backflips and lands back on Crimson Dynamo and does a wheelie.  While doing the wheelie, Fred spins on the back wheel to knock back a pouncing Beowolf.  When he lands, Fred does a handstand on the handlebars and does a split, kicking away two Grimm.  Fred goes back on his bike and does a donut.  While in the maneuver, he cuts the heads of the Grimm he previously kicked away with his wrist blades.  </p><p>He stops his bike and gets off.  He goes to his waist and presses the stop button on his headphones.  He walks past the family and views the burning town.  With his semblance he takes all the fire and throws it up into the air, dispensing it.  Afterwards a group of people come from the town running towards the family. </p><p>Little Girl: Daddy! </p><p>She runs to her father who embraces her. </p><p>Man: Hello, Sweetheart.  </p><p>Fred looks at the reunited family and smiles.  He walks past them and towards the town.  Before he can walk any further, something gets to his leg.  He looks down to see the girl hugging his leg. </p><p>Little Girl: (Softly) Thank you.  </p><p>Fred smiles and softly pats her head. </p><p>Fred: Anytime.  Now stay with your mom and dad.  Ok?</p><p>Little Girl: Ok! </p><p>The Little Girl runs back to her parents and embraces them.  Fred continues walking and goes to his scroll. </p><p>Fred: Town’s clear.  Pack settled.  Check in!</p><p>Leia: (On Scroll) Ember, Eadwulf and I are making our way to the jetty.  ETA, 2 minutes. </p><p>Fred: Alright.  May?</p><p>Scene changes to May Fumi on the Bluejay next to Lune Wukong who is at the helm.  <br/>May: The Bluejay, Ing, Llew and myself are chasing that thing.  </p><p>In front of the ship, the shadow of a large figure is moving fast as Bluejay crew members and April Fumi are firing at it.  </p><p>May: Get to Violet fast, Fred.  </p><p>Fred: Alright, (Crimson Dynamo rolls up next to him) moving now.  Violet be ready!</p><p>Scene changes to Violet Eclairage standing at the town’s port, electrocuting a Ursa. </p><p>Violet: Don’t need to tell me twice.  </p><p>Back to the Bluejay, March Fumi begins to walk down to the main deck of his ship while screaming commands.  From his jacket, he takes out a large, flint lock pistol.  He walks to the front of the ship and takes aim. </p><p>March: There you are.  </p><p>He pulls the trigger and the bullet hits the back of the figure but also causes a massive blast.  The ship keeps chasing after the figure regardless.  </p><p>March: Huntsmen!  Get ready! </p><p>Ing Pugno and Llew Glas run to join March.  Ing fires his assault rifle.  May soon joins on the starboard side of the ship.  March raises his hand to stop May.  </p><p>March: Back. </p><p>May: Dad!  C’mon!</p><p>March: Just looking out for you. </p><p>May: Dad, I’ve been looking after myself for almost a decade.  </p><p>March: May!  Just let me be this overprotective father, just this once.  </p><p>May: You’ve been over protective of me for the past two weeks! </p><p>March: I am just-</p><p>April: Cut the chatter you two, for the sake of this family.  (April fires at the figure.) March, let her shoot the demonic thing.<br/>March: Ok, ok.  Fine.  Just be careful.  </p><p>All three open fire at the figure, forcing it to move faster.  </p><p>Scene changes to Leia Burns, Ember Ignis and Eadwulf Fenrir at a jetty, seeing the Bluejay coming towards them.  All three take out their weapons and enter a battle stance.  </p><p>Leia: Eadwulf, you ready?</p><p>Eadwulf: Like you even had to ask! </p><p>Eadwulf leaps into the air and activates his semblance, growing to at least three stories tall.  When he lands, several squid like tentacles emerge and attack Eadwulf.  Leia and Ember fire at the tentacles using all their rounds.  </p><p>Ember: Leave it to him to do this! </p><p>Leia: Ember, just get in there.  </p><p>Ember: You know, I am older than you and age does mean leadership-</p><p>Leia: But not maturity!  Now shut up and fight! </p><p>Ember: Alright already!  </p><p>Ember leaps into the air and is grabbed by one of the tentacles.  However, he is quickly able to get out and fire at the tentacle.  He cuts off the tip and slides down.  Before he hits water, Leia forms a platform underneath him and is able to leap up to Eadwulf.  While on the giant, Ember cuts some of the tentacles off of him.  </p><p>Eadwulf sinks down to his original size and joins Ember in attacking the appendages.  He increases his height as he comes down on the back of the shadowy figure.  He stomps on it and catches Ember.  Suddenly the figure emerges, a large Kraken Grimm.  While the tentacles wrap around Eadwulf, pulling him under, he holds Ember in his hand to save him.  </p><p>Ing: Moving in guys!</p><p>Ing freezes the bases of the tentacles and begins to freeze the water to quickly move around the beast.  The Bluejay also joins the attack, firing everything they have at the Grimm.  From the jetty, Leia is also firing at the Kraken.  </p><p>Leia: Come on, Boss.  </p><p>The Crimson Dynamo arrives driven by Fred with Violet sitting behind him.  </p><p>Fred: Sit rep?</p><p>Leia: Well, we got a wolf and fox about to be drown.  Ing is doing everything he can to prevent that and the Bluejay is doing something.  I don't know.  </p><p>Fred: Yep, sounds like us.  </p><p>Violet: I’m gonna help my team! </p><p>Fred: Get to work.  Leia and I are right behind you!</p><p>Violet leaps towards the fight as Ing freezes the water underneath her. Violet lands and grabs onto Ing’s jacket.  Ing begins to drag Violet behind him as she fires at the Kraken Grimm.  Violet leaps onto one of the tentacles and whacks it away.  She then jumps up to Eadwulf’s shoulder and sits down on it. </p><p>Violet: Hey Big Guy, how you doing? </p><p>Eadwulf: Think you could give me a hand here?</p><p>Violet: Where’s the pain. </p><p>Eadwulf: Heel and lower leg. </p><p>Violet stands up and looks down to see the Kraken’s mouth, bitting the lower leg of Eadwulf and tentacles pulling him under.  </p><p>Violet: Gotcha covered! </p><p>Violet hops off of Eadwulf’s shoulder down towards the Grimm’s mouth.  She activates her semblance and electrocutes the tentacles and mouth.  The Grimm let’s go of Eadwulf, who lifts up his leg and stomps on the Grimm.  However, Violet is still falling but is caught by one of Leia’s shields.  Llew teleports next to her and together teleport above Eadwulf and attack some of the over hanging tentacles.  </p><p>Llew: Gotcha</p><p>Ing passes by the jetty again Fred and Leia join him on the attack.  Both Leia and Ing shoot at the tentacles while Fred is running behind them.  </p><p>Fred: Ember, Violet, Llew!  Focus on the over bearing tentacles.  Get them away from Eadwulf. </p><p>Ember activates his semblance and begins to rip the tentacles one by one.  Llew and Violet teleport around the Grimm and attack.  May leaps from the Bluejay and cuts down a tentacle.  Another comes in and knocks her back and makes her hit one of the Bluejay’s masks. </p><p>March and Ember: May! </p><p>Before Ember can leap to May, he is knocked back by a tentacle.  March attempts to leap to his daughter but is hit by Ember.  </p><p>Before May hits the water, she is gabbed and put back on the ship by her mother. </p><p>May: Thanks, Mom.  </p><p>April: Anytime, Sweetheart.  Now let’s go save your father and friend.  </p><p>May: Right. </p><p>April runs to the upper deck past the helmsman and knees down next to March who holds his head in pain.  He looks at his wife with a hit of confusion.  </p><p>March: Let me guess, you got May and me?</p><p>April: Oh you know me so well.  </p><p>March: Where is she?</p><p>April: Dealing with her boyfriend. </p><p>March: She doesn’t have one of those. </p><p>April: They act like it. </p><p>March: Who?</p><p>Cut to May kneeling down by Ember’s side.  </p><p>May: You alright, Fox Boy?</p><p>Ember: Yeah.  Don’t worry about me, Kitten.  </p><p>May: Well that’s a relief.  (Ember gives her a cocky smile) Because we need you to take that thing down. </p><p>Ember: And nothing else?</p><p>May: Oh shut up and do it.  </p><p>Ember: Yeah, yeah.  </p><p>Ember gets up and looks at the Kraken. </p><p>Ember: Give me some cover.  </p><p>May cocks her sniper. </p><p>May: Where to shoot is the question?  </p><p>Ember: Eyes.  I’m giving it a birthday surprise.  </p><p>May: Which reminds me, (she kisses his cheek) Happy Birthday.  Now go kill that thing.  </p><p>Ember smirks and runs at the Grimm.  May fires a round at the tentacle and then the eye.  The rest of the group sees this and take action.  Eadwulf grabs two tentacles and pulls the Kraken upward out of the water.  Leia and Ing open fire at the right eye.  Ember leaps off of the Bluejay and attacks the right eye by stabbing it. </p><p>Ember: Eadwulf!! NOW!</p><p>Eadwulf lifts the Grimm and headbutts it, breaking its beak.  Eadwulf shirks down and Ember leaps towards him.  Eadwulf grabs Ember and throws him at the Grimm.  Ing freezes the area behind the Kraken and Ember goes directly through it, killing the Kraken.  He lands on the ice, but it cracks due to the force.  Llew grabs him and teleports away.  The Kraken falls back into the sea and evaporates.  </p><p>The entire group begins to celebrate as Leia, Eadwulf, Ing and Ember cheer.  Violet leaps into Fred’s arms and both embrace one another.  Both suddenly realize what just happen and they back away from each other, slightly chuckling.<br/>_________________________________________________________<br/>The Bluejay crew, Team VILE are seen with town’s folk cleaning up the village after the Grimm attack.  Fred walks over to his team who are sitting on crates.  </p><p>Fred: As much as I love traveling with your parents, May, we need to find faster transportation.  </p><p>May: I know.  It’s just that- I have no idea where we can find something.  </p><p>Ember: An airship would be our best mode of transportation.  We could also reach Mistral itself to get an update with Isaac about Lionheart or even learn the temple’s current location.  Save Isaac sometime and get him with Bazaar back to us.  </p><p>Fred: Good idea.  But the question is, where to get it?</p><p>As they are discussing, Leia is looking at a wall of building.  </p><p>May: Exactly, but where? </p><p>Ember: (Leia begins to walk towards the wall, looking at a poster.) Maybe we could buy it from somewhere?  Or steal, either one is fine? </p><p>Leia: Hey guys. (She points to whatever she was looking at.) How about-</p><p>Ember: No!</p><p>Leia: Look we need an airship. </p><p>Ember: But why do we have to do it this way?</p><p>May: I see no issue.  </p><p>Ember: But-</p><p>Fred: Look I don’t like it, but we need this ship.  </p><p>Ember: Gosh.  Fine, let’s do it. </p><p>Fred: Alright.  Leia, give us the plan. </p><p>Scene cuts to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ballroom Industries Craziness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opening ends to a large manor with lights and guest walking up to it.  Down the driveway is a large stonewall and a gate with a guard standing watch, checking ID.  Down the street, a limo pulls up and Frederic Scorch walks gets out wearing a suit similar to his Beacon Dance dress.  </p><p>After Fred, Ember gets out also wearing a similar suit to the Beacon Dance look however, he has a hat on while Fred does not. </p><p>Ember: I hate this. </p><p>Fred: That makes two of us.  </p><p>Ember: Why do have to do this again?</p><p>Fred: We need the airship.</p><p>Ember: But why here?</p><p>Leia: Ahem?!</p><p>Fred: Right. </p><p>Fred reaches into the limo and Leia Burns comes out wearing a long yellow dress, gold heels and a yellow boa with her hair still in a ponytail with a pink hair tie.  She also is wearing two yellow gloves that reach her elbows.  When she fully gets out, she wraps her arm around Fred’s and May Fumi follows her out as well.  </p><p>May is wearing a similar style dress, boa and gloves as Leia only they are pink, not yellow.  At the top of her head is a bow, covering her Faunus ears.  She wraps her arm around Ember’s similar to Beacon Dance. </p><p>May: Tell me again, why do we have to do this?  The hat and bow thing?</p><p>Leia: Look, my parents took after the Atlas elite.  No Faunus, humans only.  And we need all four of us here to pull this off.  Besides, it should be fun. </p><p>Fred: (Mumbles) That’s a matter of opinion.  </p><p>Leia: Look, I asked Violet to be your date alright-</p><p>Fred: That’s NOT what I’m talking about.</p><p>Leia: Sure it ain’t, lover boy. </p><p>Ember: So this whole ‘date’ thing again?</p><p>Leia: Dinner date party thing, I don’t know.  The point is, you’re not getting in single.  </p><p>Fred: Let’s just get this over with.  </p><p>Fred and Leia begin to walk towards the house.  Behind them is Ember and May seeming to take their time with the walk. </p><p>May: At least, we’re used to it.  </p><p>Ember: Seriously, we’ve all lived together for more than a year at this point, is this really that bothersome? </p><p>May: Apparently. </p><p>Ember: Think they have scones? </p><p>May: Maybe. <br/>_________________________________________________________<br/>The four enter the building.  Inside is a large ballroom with dozens of guest all across, talking or ballroom dancing.  On the second floor balcony overlooking the ballroom are a few guards with suits on.  Team FLME walk to the dance floor and stop.  </p><p>Leia: Alright, spilt.  Remember the plan. </p><p>May: Got it. </p><p>Ember: Have fun you two.  (Mumbles) Because I won’t.</p><p>Fred: (Whispers to Leia.) You want me to scope out the area?</p><p>Leia: Can’t. </p><p>Fred: Why?</p><p>Leia: She sees us. </p><p>Across the ballroom by a small stage area is Cream Burns looking directly at Leia.  She taps Maximillion Burns and points to her.  Maximillion turns around and smiles at Leia.  </p><p>Leia: Welp, let’s do this.  </p><p>Fred: We’ll be fine.  Think they’ll remember me?</p><p>The two reach the Burns Family. </p><p>Cream: Hello, Leia.  Mr. Scorch.</p><p>Fred: (Whispers to Leia) Yeah, they remember.  </p><p>Leia elbows Fred. </p><p>Leia: Mother.  Hello, Father. </p><p>Maximillion: Ah, my sweet.  How has your travels been?</p><p>Leia and Fred glance at one another.</p><p>Leia: Interesting to say the least.  So I figured I could use a break.  </p><p>Maximillion: Well it is delightful to see you again. </p><p>Lime: (Offscreen) Is it?</p><p>Maximillion: Father?!</p><p>Lime Burns walks into the conversation and joins the group.  </p><p>Lime: If you would mind, “son”?</p><p>Maximillion: Of course, “father”.</p><p>Maximillion and Cream leave the group as Leia and Lime look at one another.  </p><p>Lime: My sweet.</p><p>Leia: Grandfather.</p><p>Lime: Oh drop the formalities while they aren’t here. </p><p>Leia: Hello, Grandpa. (They embrace.) How have you been since your formal release?</p><p>Lime: Trying to regain control.  But, good none the less.  <br/>Leia: That’s wonderful. </p><p>Lime: Yes, yes it is.  Now then, (To Fred) who are you? </p><p>Fred: Name’s Frederic Scorch.  Fred for short. </p><p>Lime: Well then welcome to the mad house of a family.  </p><p>Leia: Grandfather! </p><p>Both Leia and Lime laugh silently to themselves.  Fred coughs silently as well.</p><p>Fred: Apologies, I find myself rather parched.  </p><p>Lime: Drinks are over there to the far left. </p><p>Fred: My thanks. </p><p>Fred walks over to the drinks.  Leia and Lime begin to walk back to the Burns’ table. </p><p>Lime: I watched your tournament fights back when you were in Beacon.  </p><p>Leia: Really?</p><p>Lime: Yes.  Most impressive.  I must say that team of yours was quite proficient.  </p><p>Leia: Well, thank you for the compliment, Grandfather.  </p><p>Lime: Anytime my sweet. </p><p>Cut to Fred reaching the far left for the drink table.  He takes one and while drinking looks up to see three guards on watch on the right and central balcony.  Ember walks up to Fred and gets his own drink without turning to Fred.  </p><p>Ember: What do we got?</p><p>Fred: The entire Burns higher up is here.  Parents maybe are as bad as Leia says they are.  </p><p>Ember: And the old man?</p><p>Fred: That remains up in the air. </p><p>May walks over to join the two.  Ember wraps and arm around her and pulls her in close to give off the illusion.  </p><p>May: Guard watch?</p><p>Fred: About 9 guards on upper floors watching over the area.  That’s not counting the several I’ve predicted on the way here.  </p><p>May: How many do you think are here?</p><p>Fred: More than enough.  </p><p>Ember: So when are we gonna get to work on this?</p><p>Fred: (Goes to his earpiece) Ear check-1.  </p><p>Ember and May give him a thumbs up.  He turns to Leia, who is with her family.  He places her hand behind her and gives him a thumbs up as well.  </p><p>Fred: Prepare to leave.  Ember, May, get ready for that distraction.  Leia, I’ll need schematics soon.  </p><p>Leia: (Through Earpiece) Wait till I’m in the clear for them and launch keys.  </p><p>Fred: Got it.  <br/>_________________________________________________________<br/>In Amber Square, Olive Pine uses her semblance to lift and large beam to the roof of a house.  On that roof, Willow Orchid and Ireland Sarga lift the beam and put in place.  They begin to hammer it in while Olive goes back to the ground.  </p><p>Olive then walks through the town as Widow Tabebuia is seen with townsfolk working on a small shop.  She reaches her destination which is Mason and Evie Ignis directing people on the reconstructing effort. </p><p>Olive: Beam 444 is in place.  What’s next, Mr. Ignis?</p><p>Mason: Well, there is the main courtyard of Fort Dawn.  Then the coast line, and after that-</p><p>While Mason is listing off things needed to be done, Olive is growing a larger and larger face of disappointment.  </p><p>Evie: Or perhaps, since it is getting around that time, you and your team get some lunch.  </p><p>Mason: Or, that.  Yeah, how about you guys get a load off.  </p><p>Olive: You sure?</p><p>Mason: Yeah, you four earned it.  </p><p>Olive: I’ll tell the team.  </p><p>Olive runs off to join her team.  Mason walks over and sits down on a log. Evie walks over to join him. </p><p>Mason: (Whistles) Man.  Heading a private I, easy.  Handing a rebuilding process, not easy. </p><p>Evie: Well, we are a huntsman and huntress.  </p><p>Mason: Yeah, yeah.  Well, I should (Sniff) have expected…(sniff) that. </p><p>Mason gets up and begins sniffing the air. </p><p>Evie: You good? </p><p>Mason: Yeah, but (Sniff) there is something… there. </p><p>Mason and Evie look into the woods surrounding Amber Square.  There, standing is a shadowy figure looking at Mason and Evie.  Mason growls. </p><p>Mason: Wolf! </p><p>The figure leaps back into the woods and Mason and Evie give chase.  Mason and Evie leap from tree to tree, chasing after the figure.  The figure is constantly in front of them.  The figure leaps down on a branch.  However, before it leaps away, Evie cuts the branch and cheat 7 kicks the figure.  Mason then tackles the figure and throws it into a clearing.  </p><p>The figure rolls to its feet on the other side of the clearing.  The figure stands to reveal a woman in blue armor wolf ears and an eyepatch, looking at Mason and Evie.  </p><p>Mason: Lupo!</p><p>Lupo: Mason.  </p><p>Out from the forrest comes another figure.  Similar to Lupo with blue armor, wolf ears and a scar on his nose.  </p><p>Farkas: Mason Ignis.</p><p>Mason: Farkas. </p><p>The two begin to walk toward each other.  Farkas sits down on a rock, using it as a chair while two rocks in front of him are meant for a table and Mason. </p><p>Farkas: Sit down.  Have a drink. </p><p>Mason: I’ll pass. </p><p>Farkas: Well at least sit for your “old pal”, Mason.  </p><p>Mason snarls but sits down, looking Farkas in the eyes. </p><p>Mason: What do you want?</p><p>Farkas: I need your help. </p><p>Mason: Forget it! </p><p>Mason attempts to get up, but immanently sits down. </p><p>Farkas: Change your mind?</p><p>Mason: No.  But the entire Wolf Tribe is here, aimed for my head along with my wife’s.  </p><p>Out of the woods, red sight lines emerge to revel that Mason is correct as an entire bandit tribe emerges.  </p><p>Farkas: So, I need your help. </p><p>Mason: (Hesitantly) With what exactly? </p><p>Farkas: See, I have a deal going on in Wind Path.  And it just so happens that YOU, Mason Ignis, is the best strong-armer that I know.</p><p>Mason: And, why should I help you?</p><p>Farkas: Well, if you don’t.  The boys and I will have to find cash and food somewhere.  And it looks like Amber Square isn’t what it once was so, let’s make this deal.  You and Evie come with Lupo and I to Wind Path.  You strong-arm the guy I’m making the deal with, and we stay clear of Amber Square… for now.  I mean, it has the potential to be attacked once we need food, but with this deal, it will be awhile.  </p><p>Mason: Anything else?</p><p>Farkas: No I don’t think so. </p><p>Mason: Farkas, ANYTHING more?</p><p>Farkas: See (Laughs and playful slaps Mason’s shoulder) There is the strong-arm Mason Ignis I know!  Great to have you back, brother!  Tell you what, 10%.  </p><p>Mason: 50!</p><p>Farkas: What?!</p><p>Mason: I’m doing your dirty work. </p><p>Farkas: And I’m threatening your town.  15%.  </p><p>Mason glares at Farkas.  </p><p>Farkas: 15% or the town goes into a further burning heap of garbage.  </p><p>Mason turns to Evie and give her a questioning look.  Evie walks over and leans down and whispers in his ear.  </p><p>Evie: (Whisper) Well, it is the best option we have.  </p><p>Mason: (Whisper) I know.  That’s why I hate it.  But… (Breaths in.  To Farkas.) Fine, you have a deal, brother. </p><p>They shake hands and Farkas laughs.</p><p>Farkas: See!  That’s the Mason Ignis I know!  (They both stand up and Farkas wraps his arm around Mason guiding him back into the woods.) We are back in business, lads!  We got the strong-arm! </p><p>Mason gets out of Farkas’ hold and begins to walk side by side with Evie.</p><p>Mason: You should go back.</p><p>Evie: And leave you to have the fun, no way!  Besides, I want to see this “strong-arm” of yours. <br/>Mason: Why me? </p><p>Pan up from the woods as the entire Wolf Tribe is leaving the arena.  </p><p>Scene cuts to black</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Luck of the Elders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opening ends to Fred walking around the ballroom floor’s permitter, not paying anyone any attention.  He glances over to Leia with her family as they are all conversing with one another and laughing.  Leia looks up and she gives a soft smile to Fred as she goes to her earpiece. </p><p>Leia: ETA 1, 30.  </p><p>Fred: Got it.  Ember?  May?  You two set for the distraction?</p><p>On the dance floor, Ember and May are ballroom dancing as others do the same around them. </p><p>May: Just give us the go ahead, Fred.  </p><p>Fred: (Over Radio) Understood.  Good luck you two.  </p><p>Ember: So what, you don’t like dancing with me?  </p><p>May: (Blushes slightly) Oh shut up and keep moving!</p><p>Scene changes to Leia at a table with her family.  On her wrist, she seems to be hacking into the building’s systems and downloads schematics for her leader.  </p><p>Leia: (Whispering into earpiece) Got it.  </p><p>Fred: (Over Radio) Alright, send them over.  </p><p>Leia sends the schematics to Fred and the rest of her team.  </p><p>Leia: (Whispering into earpiece) Sent.  Moving to Master. </p><p>Fred: On it.  Going to the hanger.  Ember, May.  Distraction time.  </p><p>Ember: Finally! </p><p>May: Thought that would never end.  </p><p>May walks over to the DJ and gives him a disc.  </p><p>May: Play something good for nowadays.  </p><p>The DJ enters the disc and the song “Shine” begins to play.  Ember and May go to the center of the floor and begin to do the Team JNPR dance from Beacon.  <br/>As that is going on, Leia slips away from the party and enters the formal living center for her family.  As she is walking through the halls, two guards step out and block her path. </p><p>Burns Guard 1: Sorry, Ms. Burns.  Your father has requested you stay within the ballroom area. </p><p>Leia: I just want to get something to drink.  </p><p>Burns Guard 2: Sorry, ma’am, but no.  We can handle that.  </p><p>Leia: I think I can as well.  </p><p>Leia attempts to walk past the guards but they both put hands on her shoulders and push her back slightly.  </p><p>Leia: Excuse me?!</p><p>Burns Guard 1: Ma’am-</p><p>Leia: Let me pass!</p><p>Burns Guard 1: No.  Orders are orders. </p><p>Leia: Let me pass!</p><p>Burns Guard 1: Ms. Burns.  I understand your frustration but, (The second guard grips Leia’s shoulders and begins to guide her back to the ballroom.) we have a job to do.  </p><p>Leia: I said: let me PASS!!!</p><p>Leia activates her semblance and generates two yellow shields besides the guards.  With a push, the shields crash into the guards and slams them into the wall, knocking them unconscious.  Leia begins to walk up the stairs to the Master bedroom while a figure watches from afar and begins to follow her.  </p><p>Leia enters the Master bedroom and locks the door.  She walks over to her father’s desk and rattles through everything.  </p><p>Leia: Where is it?  Where is-</p><p>Maximillion: Looking for these?</p><p>Leia turns to see her father, holding the keys to the airship. </p><p>Leia: Father?  Er-no.  I was… looking for the family security line.  I saw two guards knocked out and I was frightened.  </p><p>Maximillion: Frightened by your own doing?</p><p>Leia: (Stuttering) Whatever do you mean, Father? </p><p>Maximillion: Do NOT play dumb with me, little girl.  </p><p>Leia: Guys, they’re on to us!</p><p>Fred: (Over radio) Yeah, I figured that out, too! </p><p>Leia: How?!</p><p>Fred: (Over Radio) Lucky guess!</p><p>Scene changes to Fred pushing a guard in the chest while grabbing the guard’s bardiche.  The guard falls back as Fred throws the weapon at another guard, knocking them onto the ground.  Fred backflips onto the shoulders of another guard.  Another guard comes to rip Fred off but fails as Fred kicks him in the face.  Fred leaps up and elbows the goon in the face.  </p><p>Fred rolls on the ground and grabs a guard after he misses Fred in a charge.  Fred spins him around and throws him into a wall.  Fred ducks underneath the punch of another guard.  He blocks another punch from the guard and leaps up slightly and does a two-footed kick the guard’s chest.  Using the kick to properly himself backward, Fred shifts his weight to do a heel kick to the chin of another.  </p><p>Fred stands up and ducks again as another guard comes in with another bardiche.  After the guard has passed, Fred swings his leg around and kicks the guard’s back, knocking them to the ground.  Fred walks up to the guard and kicks them in the face, knocking them out.  Fred continues to walk through the hallway and dusts off his jacket and runs forward.  </p><p>Scene changes to Ember and May still pulling off the JNPR dance routine.  Others have joined them on the dance floor as well.  Over by their table, Lime watches them, seemingly amused by them, smiling slightly.  He turns over to the staircase of the main house as Cream and more security guards move upstairs.  Lime gives a stern look and gets up and walks towards the scene.  </p><p>Back to the Master Bedroom, Leia and Maximillion stand still, looking at one another as both give a stern look.  </p><p>Maximillion: What is the meaning of this?!</p><p>Leia: I am trying to save the world!  Something you NEVER had the ability to do, old fool!</p><p>Maximillion: The only fool here is that old, pathetic, excuse of a human!</p><p>Leia: At least, Grandfather isn’t a controlling sociopath!</p><p>Maximillion: Excuse me?!</p><p>Leia: I know what you have done, Father.  </p><p>Maximillion: And that being?</p><p>Leia: Manipulated Grandfather.  Get yourself at the top of the company.  You and-</p><p>As Leia is about to speak, Cream enters the room and looks at the two. </p><p>Cream: Oh, so she was smarter than we thought?</p><p>Maximillion: Unfortunately so.  </p><p>Leia: You know, this would explain why May and I really get along so well?  We both have TERRIBLE excuses for parents!!</p><p>Cream: Why you little-</p><p>Maximillion: Now, now.  Darlings.  Sweethearts.  Let us relax.  Leia, I do not see what is the point of this… “rebellion” of sort, but it is ending.  Now!  You will join your mother and I downstairs and stay with us until we deem so.  Is that understood?</p><p>Leia: Father.  (Sighs) Give me the keys, please.  </p><p>Cream: And disobey your parents?  How absurd of you!</p><p>Leia: Mother, the world is more important to me than the name of this family.  </p><p>Cream: Is that so?</p><p>Leia: At least I will be with those who consider me family.  And not two ruthless, pikey, slags!!!</p><p>Cream: YOU LITTLE INSUFFERABLE-</p><p>Maximillion: Ruthless?  No, no, “Sweetheart”.  I will teach you to be ruthless right now if that is what you want for insulting your mother like that!<br/>Leia: Oh, like you could teach? </p><p>Maximillion: Let us see then!</p><p>Maximillion takes the handle of his cane and draws a sword out of it.  He gives the can to Cream as both being to walk towards Leia.  Leia forms two fist and enters a battle stance.  </p><p>Scene changes to Fred roundhouse kicking a guard in the back of the head.  He goes to his earpiece as another guard is about to punch him from behind.  Fred moves his head and grabs the guard’s wrist.  </p><p>Fred: Everyone check in!</p><p>Fred pulls the guard forward and elbows him in the stomach.  He crouches down and kicks upward with his right leg and hits the guard in the nose, sending them to the ground.  </p><p>Scene changes to Ember and May both punching a guard at the base of the staircase.  May goes on her earpiece as Ember pulls out his knives and fights off the remaining guards. </p><p>May: Ember and I are making our way to Leia’s location now.  What about you? </p><p>Fred: (Over Radio) Same situation.  Stay together, watch each other’s backs. </p><p>May: Hey, it’s what you taught me at Beacon. </p><p>Fred: That’s my little sister.  </p><p>May: (Chuckles) Thanks, big bro.  </p><p>Ember walks over to May. </p><p>Ember: We set? </p><p>Ember aims his pistol behind him and fires off two rounds and knocks down two guards.  </p><p>May: Yep. Let’s roll.  </p><p>Scene changes back to Leia and her parents as Leia is thrown into the bed and falls to the ground, holding her back in pain.  </p><p>Maximillion: Now then, child.  Are you ready to submit?</p><p>Leia stands up and looks at her parents.  While she breathing deeply she forms two medieval style shields on her wrist. </p><p>Leia: Come and make me!</p><p>Leia steps out of her heels and readies herself to fight her parents.  Cream moves on Leia first but the daughter blocks the hit and she does the same with her father’s blade.  Leia spins and shoves a shield into her father’s stomach.  She evades Cream’s swing by rolling.  After the roll and while crouched down, she kicks Cream in the stomach, making the mother stumble backwards and fall to the ground.  </p><p>Maximillion slashes his sword down at Leia, but is stopped by Leia’s shield.  Leia sweeps Maximillion off his feet and onto the ground.  Leia rolls over her father’s body and goes back onto a crouching position when off of him.  She forms a shield over her and blocks the strike from her mother.  </p><p>Leia whips around and goes back to a stance as she blocks hacks from her mother with her shield semblance.  Once Leia reaches the edge of the room, she deflects her mother’s next strike and kicks her in the stomach again.  Leia knocks her away with her shield.  However, she is unable to block a strike from her father on her back.  While Leia stumbles, she is hit in the face by her mother’s backhand.  </p><p>Leia rolls back and glances at the door and seeing the lock shake a little.  She smirks and goes her knees.  </p><p>Maximillion: I think we are both done with trying to tame you!</p><p>Leia: So, you gonna kill me?</p><p>Cream: No.  But a further beating is in order!</p><p>Maximillion back hands Leia, sending her to the ground.  However, she smiles.  </p><p>Leia: Get ready to lose Father. </p><p>The door kicks down and police officers storm the room with Lime Burns.  </p><p>Lime: Leia!  My sweet!</p><p>Lime walks over to Leia and kneels down to her and cradles her. </p><p>Leia: Grandfather?</p><p>Police Officer 1: Maximillion and Cream Burns, you are under arrest for domestic abuse and discrimination.  </p><p>Maximillion: What?</p><p>Cream: You have no evidence of either!</p><p>Police Officer 1: Is that so?</p><p>An officer walks up and plays video of a security camera within the room showing their abuse towards Leia.  </p><p>Two guards from outside walk inside the room, handcuffed as Ember and May walk in, Faunus parts exposed with Fred and another officer seemingly trying to protect them.  </p><p>Maximillion: Liars!!! Traitors!  I’ll see you all locked away!  I’ll see you killed, Father!</p><p>Police Officer 2: And now intimidation.  </p><p>Maximillion and Cream leave the room and FLME reunite and go to Leia. </p><p>Fred: You ok, Leia?</p><p>Leia: Just a little battered.  (She stands up with help from her grandfather) But I’ll live.  </p><p>May hugs Leia.  While first in shock, Leia melts into the hug. </p><p>May: (Lets go) Never scare me like that again!</p><p>Leia: (Laughs slightly) Never.  </p><p>Lime: Ahem!</p><p>Leia: Uh, guys?</p><p>Ember: We’ll leave you to it.  </p><p>Leia walks over to Lime.  They both look at one another.  </p><p>Leia: Thank you… for being there. </p><p>Lime: Anytime.  </p><p>Leia: Uh, Grandfather… what will happen to the company?</p><p>Lime: Well, you’re technically a minor, so these old bones will have to get rattling again.  </p><p>Leia: You’re taking over again!</p><p>Lime: I’ll try, but the rights should fall to me if they are convicted.  </p><p>Leia: If-un.  If that is the case then may I ask you something?  </p><p>Lime: Of course. </p><p>Leia: My friends, my team.  We need the airship to-</p><p>Lime: Not a scratch.  I will only accept one, if it is along your father’s name. </p><p>Lime hands Leia the keys, placing her in shock. </p><p>Leia: But-</p><p>Lime: If you want to save the world, just… remember me, when you give a heroic speech. </p><p>Leia: I will.  Thank you. </p><p>Lime places his hand on Leia’s cheek. </p><p>Lime: I love you.  Now go save the world.  Become who you were meant to be… a hero.  </p><p>Leia turns to her team and smiles. <br/>_________________________________________________________<br/>Ember and Ing are carrying some supplies into the airship as Eadwulf picks up another box.  Violet walks over to Fred and Llew. </p><p>Violet: (Pats a box) So, where is this one going?</p><p>Fred: Bridge.  Right?</p><p>Leia: Correct. </p><p>Llew: These are the last few crates we need. </p><p>Fred: Just about.  </p><p>Violet: Finally.  No offense, I can’t stand being on a boat.  Limits my freedoms.  </p><p>Fred: Noted.  </p><p>Suddenly a portal opens and outsteps Isaac Scorch, Bazaar Hiltzalie, and Amethyst Eclairage.  </p><p>Violet: Mom!</p><p>Violet runs and embraces her mother. </p><p>Amethyst: Hello, Violet.  How have things been?</p><p>Violet: Alright.  We fought a giant squid!</p><p>Amethyst: That’s..delightful. </p><p>Isaac and Bazaar walk to Fred. </p><p>Isaac: Geez, I’m gone for like three weeks and get this thing!</p><p>Fred: You’re welcome.  How was Lionheart?</p><p>Bazaar: Uninformative, as always.  </p><p>Isaac: He wasn’t that big of a help.  Though we found this. </p><p>Isaac hands Fred a small piece of paper with coordinates.</p><p>Fred: Coordinates?</p><p>Isaac: The temple.  We found it.  Right by Wind Path, too.  </p><p>Fred: Awesome!  We got to get moving! </p><p>Isaac: Seconded!  </p><p>While everyone enters the ship, May is seen with her parents. </p><p>May: I’m sorry. </p><p>March: Don’t worry about us, Sweet-cheeks.  (He leans down and pets her cat ears.) You do your job, we’ve got ours. </p><p>May: You sure?</p><p>April: Yes.  Besides, Menagerie relief aid has come to Fumi Cove at last.  We’re needed down there more than ever now.  </p><p>May: Ok then. </p><p>Fred, Leia and Ember walk over to the Fumis. </p><p>Fred: We cannot thank you enough, Governor.  </p><p>March: Hey, anything for my daughter’s family from family.  </p><p>Leia: Safe travels. </p><p>April: And to you as well.  </p><p>Ember simply bows and doesn’t say a word. </p><p>March: What?  No sarcastic response?  No witty comeback? </p><p>Ember: Just don’t die on me old man. </p><p>March: I don’t know if I should hate you or love you.  </p><p>Ember: Eh, that’s everyone nowadays.  Especially for us, I mean ears and stuff.  </p><p>March chuckles and playfully hits Ember. </p><p>March: Don’t stop being you, kiddo. </p><p>Ember: Don’t need to tell me twice.  </p><p>Fred: Let’s get going guys. </p><p>May: Right. </p><p>May embraces her parents again. </p><p>May: I love you. </p><p>April: And we love you, our little kitten.  </p><p>FLME begins to board the airship. </p><p>Ember: (To May) I want credit for that nickname. </p><p>May: No. </p><p>Ember: Oh come on-</p><p>The door closes and the airship takes off.  The Bluejay is out at sea, making their way to Fumi Cove.  </p><p>April: (To March) Hey, she’ll be fine.  I hope.  </p><p>March: Sorry.  Whole Father-thing.  Am I doing a good job?</p><p>April: She seems to think so.  </p><p>March: You sure?  I mean I wouldn’t want to-</p><p>April: March, she loves you.  She loves me.  That’s all what matters right now. </p><p>March: Right. </p><p>Lune: Sir! </p><p>March: Lune, what’s going on?</p><p>Lune: You need to see this!</p><p>March and April walk down to the stern of the ship and looks out to the sea.  On the horizon, a large object is making its ay towards the ship. </p><p>April: What is it?</p><p>March: It’s Lavenza’s pet.  The Harrapari!</p><p>In the far distance, The Harrapari is seen flying towards the Bluejay. </p><p>March and many other crew members draw their weapons and take aim at the Grimm.  March and the crew opens fire at the Grimm.  As the Harrapari approaches, it fires a large blast of energy at the ship and begins to damage it in a fly over. </p><p>March: I rebuilt this ship because of you!  I AM NOT rebuilding it again!  Argh! <br/>March leaps up and slashes at the Harrapari’s face after the next pass.  As March comes down, March is hit by the Harrapari’s talon and is forced into a mask.  </p><p>Lune: March! </p><p>Lune fires at the Grimm with his staff as April joins him with her SMG.  However, as March stands up, the Harrapari lands on the ship, right onto March.  The Harrapari picks up March and flies upward.  </p><p>April: I always have to save you, don’t I? </p><p>April leaps onto the mask and leaps onto the Harrapari.  She slashes a few times at the Grimm and is able to free March.  Both land and look at one another and then Lune.  All three nod and Lune wraps his tail around March’s wrist.  April leaps into the air at tall height as Lune and March follow suit.  Lune shifts his weight and throws March up towards April. </p><p>April catches her husband and throws him up to the Harrapari.  March punches the head of the Grimm, sending it down to the ship.  However, the Harrapari fires at the ship and is able to hit the crow’s nest, stern and helm before it lands, destroying more of the ship.  March lands but is hit by the Harrapari’s tail.  </p><p>April makes it to the head and stabs the eye of the Harrapari, but is shot back by a blast from the beast.  </p><p>March: April!!</p><p>March leaps to where his wife was blasted as Lune continues to lead the crew against the Grimm.  </p><p>April: March?</p><p>March: I’m here.  Don’t worry, I’m here. </p><p>April: It’s after us! </p><p>March: What? Argh! </p><p>March is grabbed by the Harrapari’s talons as is April.  Both fight but the Harrapari begins to fly upward, receiving its prize. </p><p>Lune: March!  April! </p><p>The Harrapari fires two more blast, enough to break the Bluejay almost in two.  As more crew fall into the sea others fire at the Grimm but the Harrapari swoops down and eats two of the crew.  </p><p>Lune: Abandon ship!!!</p><p>Bluejay Crew 1: What?!</p><p>March: (Yelling) Do it!</p><p>The crew begins to lower ships into the sea as the Harrapari begins to fly off back to wherever it came from.  </p><p>Bluejay Crew 1: Mr. Wukong.  What do we do now? </p><p>Lune: Men!  Get your weapons and bodies ready.  We’re going dragon hunting for our governor!</p><p>Scene cuts to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Into the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opening ends to the Burns Airship coming in over a large forrest with a mountain right in front of them.  Pan in to the bridge to Leia and Eadwulf piloting the ship.  Fred is standing in the back with Isaac and Ember.  </p><p>Eadwulf: We’re here.  </p><p>Fred: You sure?</p><p>Eadwulf: These are the coordinates given.  </p><p>Fred: You sure?  Because this is (Cut to the outside of the ship where they’re no structures, just forrest.) underwhelming.  </p><p>Isaac: It’s the interiors we need to beware.  </p><p>Ember: Uh-noted.  </p><p>Leia: Eadwulf and I will land the bird.  We’ll join you on the ground just before the temple.  </p><p>Isaac: Have Amethyst go with you.  Portals will make this quicker. </p><p>Eadwulf: And we didn't just portal here because?</p><p>Isaac: Because, if we found this, we find the rest.  Besides, we gonna need all the help we can.  And if Amethyst falls-</p><p>Eadwulf: I DON’T want to hear it.  Just get down there. </p><p>Scene changes to Fred, May, Ember, Violet, Ing, Llew and Bazaar standing at the base of the mountain.  A portal opens and Amethyst, Leia and Eadwulf step out.  </p><p>Ing: So, what’s our plan here?</p><p>Isaac: Guardian.  (Fred looks to Isaac) Lead us.  </p><p>Fred: What?</p><p>Bazaar: Ozpin has told us.  A Guardian leads through the temple. </p><p>Fred: But-I’ve never been here.  </p><p>Ember: Maybe it’ll come naturally.  </p><p>May: Worth a shot.  </p><p>Fred: I-don’t want to assume-</p><p>Violet walks up and places a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Violet: Do what you can.  No one will fault you.  </p><p>Fred: (Sarcastically) Thanks.  Give me the hope I need. </p><p>Violet: You’re welcome. </p><p>Fred: I was being- Never mind.  </p><p>Fred begins to walk towards the mountain.  When he reaches the base he looks up and around.  He shrugs and places his hands on the mountain.  Suddenly, his eyes open and begins to feel around. </p><p>Fred: It’s not rock.  It’s metal.  </p><p>Fred slides his hand along the metal until it hits a small bump.  He looks at it.  The bump appears to be a small exhaust port on the mountain.  Fred looks at the Scorch Blades and back at the port.  He places the flamethrower portion over the port and ignites some fire.  Suddenly a large door opens and leads into the mountain.  </p><p>Fred looks back at the group and says nothing.  He looks back at the doorway and enters without saying a word.  Isaac follows his brother into the tunnel.  Ember takes out his knives and begins to move into the path as well.  </p><p>May: Well, time for another adventure.  (Sarcastically) Yay.</p><p>May enters with Wonderland drawn.  Leia follows, drawing out both her rifles.  She turns around to see Team VILE, Amethyst and Bazaar standing guard.  Bazaar gives a motion for the group to head inside.  Violet enters first after Leia, followed by the rest.  </p><p>As the group progresses, they enter a large chamber area.  The chamber is filled with doorways, stairwells and pathways.  </p><p>Violet: Where do we go?</p><p>Llew: That seems to be one of many questions, yes.  <br/>Bazaar: Agreed.  I suggest exploration to be the best corse of-</p><p>Fred: No! </p><p>Ember: He’s right.  We don’t know what type of radio silence we can get down here.  Stick together, or guard the ship.  </p><p>Ing: Ok, stay together.  Got it.  But where are we suppose to go.  </p><p>Isaac: The temples held the knowledge of all Guardians of Flame.  The stories of Remnant. </p><p>Amethyst: Perhaps, genetics will play the part.  Calling the Guardian to the proper resources.  </p><p>Violet: And, how will he do that? </p><p>Amethyst: That remains to be seen.  </p><p>Fred: I-I don’t know.  I-I haven’t done any of this before.  I-</p><p>Isaac: Relax.  Breath.  </p><p>Fred begins to calm down.  H takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.  Suddenly an image appears of a library but with fire around it.  The image also contains Fred’s parents.  Fred opens his eyes and stumbles back only to have Ember catch him. </p><p>Ember: You good? </p><p>Fred: Yeah but-</p><p>Isaac: Don’t fight it.  Whatever it is, it’s working.  Let it guide you.  </p><p>Fred stands back up and walks forward to where he was previously standing.  He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.  The image returns but unlike last time, Fred looks directly at it.  He turns around to see he is on a ledge and looks down to were he is currently.  Fred opens his eyes again and walks forward.  </p><p>Leia: Anything? </p><p>Fred doesn’t respond but ignites a line of fire and throws it to where his vision had him. </p><p>Fred: There.  </p><p>Bazaar: Then go.  <br/>The mountain begins to rumble and shake. </p><p>Leia: Earthquake?!</p><p>The rumbling stops. </p><p>Ember: Yeah, we better hurry. </p><p>Fred wastes no time and running to the doorway on the upper level.  He runs to the wall and up it reaching a ledge and hoisting himself up.  He then leaps up to another ledge and continues to climb.  Ember climbs up the side of the wall at a considerable faster rate.  Leia forms her platforms she uses as steps which the entire rest of the group takes.  </p><p>Fred is the first to enter the doorway.  Ember is quick to follow as is Isaac.  Leia, May enter next.  Before the rest can enter another rumble goes off and the doorway collapses.  Some of the debris hits Amethyst and makes her fall to the base of the room.</p><p>Violet: MOM!!!</p><p>Amethyst gets up and dusts herself off.  </p><p>Amethyst: I’m alright.  Though the aura I can’t say much.  </p><p>For inside the doorway, Fred and Isaac are banging on it. </p><p>Fred: Violet?!  Ing?!</p><p>Isaac: Bazaar?!</p><p>Violet: Yeah, I hear you Hot Shot.  </p><p>Llew: Are you alright? </p><p>Isaac: We’re fine.  Can you try to teleport in here? </p><p>Llew: Perhaps.  But if I try to teleport with everyone, my aura is gonna run out.  </p><p>May: Don’t try it! </p><p>Everyone looks at May. </p><p>May: Uh-Sorry. </p><p>Isaac: No, she’s right.  The rest of you, guard the entrance.  Who knows what could be out there. </p><p>Violet: Got it.  </p><p>Fred: Alright.  Let’s get moving.  </p><p>FLME and Isaac begin to walk through the temple pathway. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>While in the forrest of Mistral, Farkas, Lupo Mason and Evie are walking down a small pathway.  As they are walking, Mason holds up a fist and the group stops.  </p><p>Farkas: I smell it too. </p><p>Mason: Lobos.  </p><p>Evie: See them as well.  (She points into the woods) There.  </p><p>Lupo walks next to Evie and pulls out a bomb and throws it.  The explosion is enough to kill a member of the Lobos tribe, sending them into the air and landing on the ground.  Evie gives a dissatisfied look at Lupo who merely walks away and extends her staff. </p><p>Mason: Leave it to Lupo to start a fight.  </p><p>Lupo: I improvise.  </p><p>Mason: Hence you work with Farkas. </p><p>Farkas: Hey.  I’m standing right here.  </p><p>Mason and Lupo: We know.  </p><p>Goons wearing black armor and clothing come out of the forest and open fire at the group.  Lupo lungs forward and whacks away two goons with her staff.  She places her weapon in the ground and uses it to spin around and kick more goons.  She then pins on to her back with the staff and snaps his neck. </p><p>Mason kicks a goon back into the forrest and his another with his baton.  He converts his baton to a shotgun and takes aim at the goons.  He fires but it is obvious that he aims for the ground beneath them.  Frakas dashes over and slashes through all of them, killing all the goons.  He stabs one and the goon cries in pain.  Mason winces while Farkas smirks and removes his sword.  He quickly spins around and severs the goon’s head.  </p><p>Farkas turns around to Mason and pulls out his pistol.  <br/>Farkas: Down! </p><p>Mason does as ordered and ducks as Farkas fires, hitting a goon in the eye, making the goon cry in pain. Lupo walks up to the goon and stabs them with her staff.  She walks away after retrieving her weapon.  Farkas walks up to Mason and playfully slaps him. </p><p>Farkas: Come on.  You’ve never head any qualms with killing before. </p><p>Farkas runs back into the battlefield. </p><p>Mason: (To himself) That was before I became a man.  </p><p>Mason leaps back over to Evie who is slashing away at the goons, but like Mason, not killing.  </p><p>Evie: Are they always like this? </p><p>Mason: Yeah.  Pretty much. </p><p>Mason and Evie kick two goons away.  </p><p>Evie: Can see why you left.  And these guys?</p><p>Evie fires at a group of goons’ feet, sending them back. </p><p>Mason: Lobo Clan.  Rival bandit tribe. (Mason punches back another goon) Farkas!  What did you do this time?</p><p>Fracas: Oh the usual.  (Shoots two goons.) Stole some stuff.  Sold it.  Made a profit and these guys want my head.  </p><p>Mason: Fitting.  </p><p>All four Faunus go back to back in a circle as the goons surround them.  Suddenly, the goons stand down and a man on horse back comes in. </p><p>Mason: Master Arcilla?</p><p>Arcilla: Ah, Mason Ignis.  I’ll deal with you-</p><p>A gun shot goes off and everyone looks at Farkas who took the shot.  Arcilla falls off his horse and dies of the gunshot. </p><p>Farkas: What?  I wasn’t gonna let him monologue.  We don’t have time for that.  <br/>Lobo Goon: R-retreat!!!</p><p>The goons begin to fall back.  Lupo begins to through bombs at them, killing more goons as Farkas opens fire, killing more.  Mason grabs Farkas’ arm and makes him stop. </p><p>Mason: It’s over!  They’re gone. </p><p>Farkas: They’re savages. </p><p>Mason: Are you any different?</p><p>Farkas: Come on, Mason.  I kill for good reasons.  </p><p>Mason: Really now?</p><p>Farkas: How many more would have died if Arcilla got to live? </p><p>Mason doesn’t give an answer. </p><p>Farkas: My thoughts exactly.  Let’s keep moving.  Wind Path is a ways away.  </p><p>Farkas and Lupo begin walking while Evie and Mason keep standing still. </p><p>Evie: When are we gonna take them down? </p><p>Mason: As soon as get into Wind Path.  </p><p>Scene cuts to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lands of Ungol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opening ends to Team FLME and Isaac wondering through the temple.  As they are walking, a small creature scurries across the ground.  Ember and May whip around and see nothing but glance at each other and keep walking.  The group reaches a large chamber in the temple.  </p><p>May: What do we do? </p><p>Fred: Jump. </p><p>Fred jumps down into the chamber.  Isaac and the rest join him.  </p><p>Leia: Now where do we go? </p><p>Isaac: Fred? </p><p>Fred: I don’t know.  </p><p>Ember begins to sniff the air.  The group turn to him. </p><p>May: What is it? </p><p>Ember looks up and points.</p><p>Ember: We’re not alone.  </p><p>The group looks up to see several dozen eggs lining the ceiling.  Connecting them all is a large web.  Suddenly, Fred freezes up and becomes stiff. </p><p>May: Fred? (She pokes her leader)</p><p>Isaac: He doesn’t fair to well with spiders.  </p><p>Fred: They are not spiders, they are eight legged demons from the netherworld.  </p><p>May: Fred? Afraid of spiders?</p><p>Leia: No.  I’m in the same boat as him.  </p><p>Ember draws his pistol and aims at Leia. </p><p>Leia: Ember? </p><p>The group looks at the sight. </p><p>Ember: Down!</p><p>Fred: Whoa, buddle chill-</p><p>Ember: I said down!</p><p>Ember fires his pistol and Leia evades the bullet.  However, the bullet hits its target which was a large Grimm Spider.  The Grimm falls to the ground and dies.  </p><p>Leia: Oh?</p><p>Ember: What, you thought I was gonna shoot you guys?  Come on, you guys are like my best friends.  I mean, why would I do that? </p><p>Leia: Fair point. </p><p>Isaac: Alright, you’ve had your cool moment now lets-</p><p>A screech goes off.  </p><p>May: What was that? </p><p>Isaac: Their mother.  </p><p>Leia: Wait, does that mean there is bigger one of those? </p><p>Fred freezes and becomes even more stiff.  </p><p>Ember: LEIA!!</p><p>Leia: Just asking the question.  </p><p>Isaac: That’s not the issue.  You three, take Fred and find the library. </p><p>Ember: Wait, you just expect us to find…whatever it is we are looking for. </p><p>Isaac: You’re looking for the library.  You find that, Fred reads and leans how the Guardian works then we leave.  I’ll handle whatever it is that’s roaming this place.  </p><p>Fred: Deal!!</p><p>Fred begins to walk away with his team joining however, the same screech is heard.  Suddenly the eggs from above open up and the new born spider Grimm awaken and drop down to attack. <br/>Isaac gets his shotgun out an fires at the Grimm.  All of Team FLME joins him in attacking the spiders.  One lungs at Fred, but he is able to cut it down people it could attack.  Fred shivers from fear.  </p><p>May: Seriously though.  We’ve fought mad men and cannibals, but this.  THIS is what you are afraid off! </p><p>Fred: Get off my back, May.  </p><p>Ember: Hey!  Don’t talk about my-</p><p>Fred: Your what?</p><p>Ember: Nothing!  Just keep slashing and stabbing.  </p><p>Leia activates a shield and protects the group from failing spiders.  Isaac lungs forward and slams the ground.  He activates his semblance and spreads lava across the entire floor to melt away the Grimm.  Fred uses his own semblance and throws two waves of fire at the Grimm while Ember shoots the last one. </p><p>Ember: Well, that was-</p><p>Isaac: Don’t say it.  </p><p>The screech goes off again and the group turns and looks in the direction of origin. ______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Outside the temple, Team VILE, Amethyst and Bazaar are standing guard outside.  Eadwulf and Violet are placing bandages along Amethyst’s arm. </p><p>Eadwulf: Should be patched up.  </p><p>Amethyst: Thank you again, Eadwulf. </p><p>Eadwulf: Anytime, Mrs. Eclairage.  </p><p>Violet: Anymore serious injuries?</p><p>Amethyst: No sweetie.  I’m fine.  (Amethyst looks up to see Violet staring into the temple’s entrance.) I know you’re worried about him.  </p><p>Violet: I’m worried about all of them.  They’re good friends.  </p><p>Amethyst: Well, it’s nice to see you do care about others.  </p><p>Violet: Yeah, like you. </p><p>Amethyst: Excuse me?</p><p>Violet: N-nothing, Mom.  Rest up.  </p><p>Away from the group, Bazaar, Llew and Ing are standing keeping a lookout. </p><p>Ing: What do you think is in there? </p><p>Llew: Whatever it is, Fred needs it to understand the Guardian. </p><p>Bazaar: Not to understand.  But to control.  The Guardians are not like the Maidens.  The Maidens are warriors, fighters.  The Guardians are a force of nature itself.  And whatever you all faced months ago, is nothing to horrors that could possible lie in there. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>FLME and Isaac are running though a tunnel, panting, seemingly for their lives. </p><p>Fred: We just HAD to kill the eggs, didn’t we?!!</p><p>Ember: Hey, I was protecting the team!  You think I wanted this?!</p><p>Fred: I was not referring to you! </p><p>May: Seriously, guys it isn't that scary.  </p><p>Fred and Leia: REALLY???!!!!!</p><p>Behind them, a larger Grimm Spider appears and begins to chase after them.  </p><p>Leia: Oh.  I’m sorry I cannot look at that thing. </p><p>Isaac: Go go!</p><p>Isaac fires at the ceiling, having rocks crash in-between the Grimm and the group.  Isaac uses his semblance and creates a river of lava along the ground and keeps running.  The Grimm bashes through the wall.  It uses the sides of the tunnel to move to catch up to its future prey.  </p><p>The group arrives at a large chamber, seemingly a large mining shaft.  At the center is a large triangular shape tower. </p><p>Fred: That’s it!  That has to be it!  The library!  </p><p>Suddenly the Grimm Spider lands in front of the group and screeches.  It’s first two legs are raised and come smashing down on the group.  Everyone evades and run around the Grimm.  As they are running, a leg hits May, sending her away.  She lands on one of Leia’s shield.  Ember fires at the Grimm and Fred leaps up and attempts to stab it.  The Grimm flips on its back and grabs Fred with its legs.  It throws Isaac away and lungs at him. </p><p>As the Grimm moves its head to Fred’s, Isaac punches the Grimm in the side of the head, sending it back.  The Grimm gets up but is pelted with bullets from Leia and Isaac.  The Grimm charges at Isaac and slams its leg at Isaac.  Isaac evades and severs the leg of the Grimm.  While the Grimm screeches in pain, Isaac stabs the Grimm in its thorax.  Isaac withdraws his blade and runs to the wall of the chamber and up it.  Upon reaching a certain point, Isaac leaps off the wall and kicks the hilt of his sword down at the Grimm and it is stabbed in the thorax once again.  </p><p>Isaac lands and runs up to the Grimm and melts one of the legs with his semblance before getting knocked back by it.  </p><p>Fred: Leia.  Shield around that thing’s legs.  Make sure it cant attack.  </p><p>Leia: On it.  </p><p>Fred: Ember. </p><p>Ember and May are circling around the Grimm while firing at it. </p><p>Ember: What?</p><p>Fred: On second thought, keep that up.  You’re ticking it off more.  </p><p>Ember: And that’s suppose to be a good thing?!</p><p>Fred: For now, yes.  We need to-</p><p>Suddenly, a large surge of electricity is emitted from the Grimm, knocking the team back.  </p><p>Fred: (Pushing himself up) Ok, that was unexpected.  </p><p>Leia: Yeah. (Gasps)</p><p>Leia generates a bubble around her and Fred as the Grimm attacks them.  After two smashes, the Grimm crawls over the bubble and begins to attack from the over side.  Fred looks up and sees the weak point, the stomach.  However, before he can speak, May fires at the Grimm again. </p><p>Fred: May wait!  Hold your fire!</p><p>May doesn't follow the order and fires two more rounds until the spider begins to chase her.  While chasing her, May goes invisible, confusing the Grimm and thus it begins rampaging.  </p><p>Fred: (Sarcastically) Great. </p><p>Fred looks up and sees several stalactites hanging from the ceiling.  </p><p>Fred: (To Leia) Is it possible for you to move your shields?</p><p>Leia: That depends on how big the shield is.  </p><p>Both Fred and Leia look at the battle, seeing May, Ember and Isaac firing or punching the Grimm and getting knocked back by it.  </p><p> Fred: No bigger than that.  </p><p>Leia: I got something better.  </p><p>Leia deactivates her bubble and the two step out.  Leia forms a shield around her arm and launches it at the Spider Grimm, cutting off two of its legs on the same side.  Fred runs up to the Grimm and extends one of the Scorch Blades with his upgrade and launches a wave of fire at its face.  Fred slides underneath and stabs the Grimm in the stomach with his first blades.  Fred uses his left wrist blade to stab the Grimm again.  </p><p>He removes his blades and begins to electrocute the Grimm with his lighting dust. The Grimm screeches in pain and is about to fall on Fred.  Fred places both his feet onto the Grimm’s stomach and kicks it off of him.  The rest of FLME runs over to Fred while Isaac receives his sword.  </p><p>Ember: You ok, Boss?</p><p>Fred: Yeah.  Whoa.  You know, it’s been awhile since you called me that?</p><p>Ember: Yeah.  </p><p>Fred: And I also think I’m gonna have nightmares for weeks. (Shivers)</p><p>May: Seriously?  Again that-</p><p>Fred: MAY!! GET OFF MY BACK!</p><p>May slowly back away from Fred. </p><p>Isaac: You alright, little bro.  </p><p>Fred: I’m fine.  (Isaac helps Fred up.) But I think this is the library.  </p><p>Isaac: Then let’s try it. </p><p>The group begins to move towards the pyramid structure.  Scene cuts to black</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opening ends to FLME and Isaac wondering up to the pyramid structure.  As the team is walking, Leia runs up next to Isaac.</p><p>Leia: So, what exactly are we gonna find at this library? </p><p>Isaac: Hopefully knowledge around the Guardian of Flame which Fred will read, remember and learn from and continue on to the next temple and keep that up until-</p><p>Leia: I said THIS library, not the battle plan.  </p><p>Isaac: Well, again.  Knowledge that we can use to find the next temple and break Onyx down.  </p><p>Leia: Fun, fun.  So what do you think the guys outside are doing?</p><p>Isaac: Maybe you should go ask them. </p><p>Leia: Well that was rather rude. </p><p>Isaac: Just like your parents.  </p><p>Leia: (Snaps and points at Isaac) Nice! </p><p>The two high five.  </p><p>Further up, Fred, May and Ember are walking, about to approach the library.  The group finally arrives at the structure and move through the large triangular shipped door.  As they pass through, the group is met with levels upon levels of books and writings.  </p><p>May: Whoa.  This…this is impressive.  </p><p>Ember: Beats your forrest home.  </p><p>May: I am on the verge of killing you.  </p><p>Ember leans down next to May’s human ear. </p><p>Ember: No you’re not.  </p><p>May pulls on Ember’s fox ear. </p><p>Ember: Ow!  My ego! <br/>Ember falls on the ground and May begins laughing.  Fred walks past them and looks up.  </p><p>Fred: I’ll go up and get reading.  Or, find something Dad has pointed out.  (He takes out his Abraham’s old journey) You four, stay here and guard the area.  </p><p>Fred begins to leap up floor by floor to the top of the library and runs into an isle of books.  Back on the ground, the four watch as Fred runs into the library. </p><p>Ember: Isaac, bring your deck?</p><p>Isaac takes out a deck of cards.</p><p>Ember: (Cracks knuckles) Let’s go.  <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Outside, Violet is sitting on a rock, looking out into the woods.  Behind her, Ing and Llew walk up to her. </p><p>Ing: You alright?  </p><p>Violet: Yeah.  Fine as always.  </p><p>Llew: With the attitude towards you mother, we had assumed-</p><p>Violet: Then don’t assume.  </p><p>Ing: Vi, you sure you’re ok?  </p><p>Violet: Yeah.  </p><p>From the trees, rustling is heard. </p><p>Violet: What the heck was that?</p><p>From the temple’s entrance, Bazaar and Amethyst overhear and head towards Violet.  The two arrive and peer out into the wilderness.  </p><p>Amethyst: It’s probably nothing. </p><p>Bazaar: Never underestimate the eyes of the youth.  </p><p>Amethyst: What, you calling me old?</p><p>Bazaar glances at Amethyst<br/>Bazaar: Truthfully…yes.  </p><p>Another rustle is heard.  Bazaar glances back at Amethyst. </p><p>Amethyst: I heard it too.  </p><p>Bazaar: Portals back up?</p><p>Amethyst: In a few minutes, yes.  Why?</p><p>Bazaar: We’re about to have company.  </p><p>Eadwulf walks over and joins the group.  He sniffs the air a few times and looks to his team. </p><p>Eadwulf: Doesn’t smell good.  </p><p>Bazaar looks around the field they are in and takes out his baton. </p><p>Bazaar: We’re not alone. </p><p>Ing: What?</p><p>Violet: Where?</p><p>Bazaar doesn’t respond but keeps looking.  He turns his head back to Amethyst. </p><p>Bazaar: Amethyst, get them out of here and-</p><p>Amethyst: Bazaar!  High Noon! </p><p>Bazaar turns his head back around only for a slash to hit him.  Bazaar is sent flying back but does a backflip and slides across the ground.  He looks to his hand and sees a brown aura shimmer.  He forms a fist with the hand and gets up to his feet.  </p><p>Ing: Whoa.  </p><p>Eadwulf sniffs the air again. </p><p>Eadwulf: It smells, familiar.  Definitely a recent scent.  </p><p>Violet: Can you pin-point the source?</p><p>Eadwulf: Whatever it was, it hit Bazaar.  I can’t track something moving that fast.  <br/>Violet: You’ve track stuff before.  </p><p>Eadwulf: Not at that speed!  That was just a flash of-</p><p>The same fast moving object hits Eadwulf as well.  The young Faunus is launched into the air and crashes through a boulder before hitting the mountain. </p><p>Violet: …Noted. </p><p>Ing: Is he…ok? </p><p>Llew: Eadwulf? </p><p>Eadwulf slowly gets up, using his right knee and hands to support himself. </p><p>Eadwulf: Yeah…it wants us dead.  </p><p>Eaduwlf gets up and slowly walks back towards his team.  Ing and Llew walk over to support him back.  They lie him down on a rock as Eadwulf pants to catch his breath.  Both Bazaar and Amethyst have their weapons drawn and aiming out into the woods. Eadwulf again sniffs the air. </p><p>Eadwulf: Whoa!  (Sniffs) Two scents.  </p><p>Ing: So two things are attacking us that we just so happen to know? </p><p>Eadwulf: Yes, Ing.  I told you this a hundred times before.  </p><p>Violet: How recent of a scent?</p><p>Eadwulf: I don’t know.  Maybe a month or two.  </p><p>At this point, everyone outside is standing and in a circle formation to try to find these new attackers.  Llew’s eyes dart from side to side to try to find these attackers.  Ing has his assault rifle out and is shaking slightly.  Eadwulf places a hand on his shoulder to calm him down which works.  </p><p>Suddenly in front of Llew, Eadwulf and Ing, something drills out from under the surface and creates a large dust cloud.  From the cloud, a silhouetted figure can be seen with a large scorpion tail.  Bazaar fires off two arrows as does Amethyst but all are blocked.  </p><p>Violet: Great.  First we’ve got militaristic oxen, mad monkeys and now scorpions.  Lovely. </p><p>Eadwulf: Uh, this guy isn’t a new guy.  <br/>With one motion from the figure, the entire dust cloud departs and Damson Shade leans forward and begins to laugh. </p><p>Damson: Surprise kiddies! (Snickers) </p><p>Bazaar lungs at him but Damson is quick to block his attack.  Damson’s new, cybernetic tail comes around and punches Bazaar back into a rock.  Damson leaps forward towards Team VILE.  Amethyst stands in-between the two parties. </p><p>Amethyst: Violet ru-</p><p>Damson wraps his tail around Amethyst’s neck and swings her around to hit away VILE.  Damson stands still as both Amethyst and Bazaar return to their feet and aim at him.  Damson merely laughs as a shadow covers the entire field.  Violet looks up and gasps at the sight. </p><p>Violet: Yeah, this isn’t good.  <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Inside the library of the temple, Fred walks through isle after isle of books and writings.  He keeps walking while reading his father’s journal. </p><p>Fred: Geez. I just want the location of the next temple and how to master this stupid armor thing.  Not someone’s life story.  Come on, Dad.  Give me something to work with here.  </p><p>Fred begins to skim through his father’s journal.  He finally reaches a page entitled: “Mistral Temple”. </p><p>Fred: Found it. (Reading)“Look for the book with these symbols.  Floor 15, isle 2.”  Great now where the heck is that?</p><p>Fred runs to the ledge where he came from.  He looks down to the bottom floor and begins to count one floor at a time.  When he reaches 15, it is two floors below him.  Fred backs up and does a running start and leaps from his floor to the fiftieth.  When he lands, he does a roll and runs over to where isle 2 is.  </p><p>When he enters the isle, he looks through each self and his fingers land on the book mentioned.  </p><p>Fred: Found it.  </p><p>Fred withdraws the book and sees the text on it. </p><p>Fred: Ok, ok.  Think.  It looks like ancient Remnant.  Characters look like a mixture between ancient Mistralian and Atlesian.  If that is the case, then…Leia!  Leia should have something on this!  <br/>Fred picks up the books and begins to regroup with his team. </p><p>Down on the first floor, LME and Isaac are playing poker.  May throws down 21, making her the winner. </p><p>May: Win again.  Who says black cats are unlucky.  </p><p>While Leia groans and falls backward, Isaac turns to his younger adoptive brother. </p><p>Isaac: I seriously hate her.  </p><p>Ember: Sounds like a you problem. </p><p>Fred lands behind the group and makes his way to them. </p><p>May: Hey. (She gets up to greet Fred.) Able to find anything? </p><p>Fred: Yeah.  Got these. </p><p>Fred pulls out the books and places them on the ground.  The rest of the team come up looks at the book. </p><p>Ember: Eh, what type of language is th-</p><p>Leia: Ancient Mistralian and Atlesian.  Gotcha covered.  </p><p>Leia takes out two books begins skipping through until she reaches the similar characters for the title and wording.  </p><p>Leia: Alright.  Let’s see here.  (Reading) In crimson rage the armor is gained and those who would oppose will be erased.  </p><p>Ember: What’s with these ancient societies also going with cryptic riddles and rhyme schemes?</p><p>Leia: Shut up and let me read.  (Reading) To summon the Guardian, emotions run high.  To make them go, emotions must fall.  </p><p>May: We already know that the Guardian is activated with extreme emotions.  </p><p>Isaac: There has to be more within.  </p><p>Leia: Geez, that’s KINDA OBVIOUS! (Flips through the book.) </p><p>Fred: Look.  I can learn this on the flight to the next temple.  According to my father’s journal the next temple location should be on a page with this symbol.  </p><p>Leia begins to flip through the book.  It lands on the page designated by the book.  </p><p>Leia: Here.  (Reading) With the sea to the coast and sand to their backs, to find the temple, go up north by north east.  In the place desolate and lifeless. You find the temple in place of arid and dryness.  </p><p>Ember: See what I’m talking about?</p><p>Leia: For once, I agree with Ember.  I mean, that’s a lot of desert to look at for this temple.  And the place they designate is in the middle of Vacuo itself.  There’s no WAY a temple would exist there.  </p><p>Isaac: Exanimum Fields.  </p><p>May: You know this place?</p><p>Fred: Final battle of the Great War.  That’s our location.  </p><p>Isaac: Think you can master the summoning by the time we get there?</p><p>Fred: Learn it, yes.  Master it, maybe. Now let’s get out of here. </p><p>May: To avoid the spiders. </p><p>Fred: (Sighs) That’s not going away for awhile. </p><p>The group begins to leave the library.  Once outside the building and inside the large cavern, Fred’s scroll rings. </p><p>Ember: How do you get a signal this low? </p><p>Fred answers it. </p><p>Fred: Violet?</p><p>Violet: (Over scroll call) Help! NOW! (Gunshots and explosions are heard.)</p><p>Fred: Violet?!  Violet, you ok?</p><p>Violet: (Over scroll call) Hey, look.  Remember that crazy monkey guy and that other guy who had that massive dragon thing back in Amber Square?  Yeah well, they’re back!  </p><p>Ember: Lavenza! </p><p>Violet: (Over scroll call) OH, and they brought friends.  Some guy who honestly looks like a pirate.  Got a black coat, red tie.  Screaming out “Arghs!” and kinda sounds like that shade-shadow guy from Vale. </p><p>May: Shadow!! </p><p>Violet: And this over girl, pinkish armor.  Sword, pink shield-</p><p>Isaac: Roz?  The entire Lower Cabal?  They found us!</p><p>Fred: Violet, hold tight.  If you can’t, fall back to the airship, get her in the air!  </p><p>Violet: (Over Scroll call) I’ll see what I can do, but-oof! </p><p>Fred’s scroll reads “SIGNAL LOST”. </p><p>Scene changes to outsides where Violet is thrown into a rock by Damson.  Damson’s new tail comes down and destroys her scroll.  </p><p>Damson: Sorry, but that’s shouldn’t be possible.  </p><p>Violet growls and stands up.  She fires off two rounds with her staff which Damson blocks with his tail.  Violet lunges forward to attack but is knocked away by Roz’s shield.  Damson crunches down and stick’s tail up into the air.  Roz leaps onto his cybernetic tail and is launched into the air.  </p><p>In the air, she generates another shield and throws it at Eadwulf.  Shadow Ombre leaps up and joins her in the air.  Roz grabs Shadow’s wrist and throws him at Bazaar and Amethyst.  Shadow lands and creates a small crater with a dust cloud. However, he was able to knock away both targets.  As Amethyst comes in for a strike with her bow, Shadow crouches as Lavenza Volt hoops over him and kicks her back.  </p><p>The four members of the Lower Cabal now go back to back in pairs.  Shadow and Lavenza facing off the two experience huntsman and huntress while Roz and Damson face Team VILE. </p><p>Damson: (Snickers) Fun times. (Sadistic Laughter) </p><p>Inside the temple, Isaac and FLME are still standing in horror of the news. <br/>Fred: We’ve got to move! </p><p>Isaac: You four won’t last the entire Cabal.  Bazaar, Amethyst and I will cover you eight.  Get to the ship and take off, we’ll met you up there. </p><p>Leia: Got it. </p><p>Fred: Move! </p><p>Ember: Eh, guys?  I got a question. </p><p>Isaac: What is it? </p><p>Ember: Who’s the super white face-paint, dude?</p><p>Isaac: White face-paint?  Wait.  </p><p>Onyx: (Laughs) Guardian! </p><p>Isaac: (To himself) Onyx! </p><p>The entire group turn around and look up on a ledge to see Onyx himself.  Isaac draws his sword as the others enter a battle stance.  </p><p>Onyx: It is a honor to finally to met you face to face.  Now, keel over and die!</p><p>Scene cuts to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. One Bad Day...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opening ends to flashes of Isaac and Onyx slashing at one another.  After three clashes between their swords, Onyx launches Isaac away into a wall and forms a crater.  From behind him fires Leia who is pelting him with bullets from her rifles.  He stomps the ground and generates a crack that knocks Leia back due to propelling rocks.  Ember activates his semblance and leaps onto Onyx’s back.  After three punches to Onyx’s head, the lord grabs Ember’s wrist and throws him to the ground.  </p><p>Onyx then throws Ember into one of the cavern’s walls.  Within an eye blink, Onyx punches Ember in the stomach, making him wince in pain. and fall to the ground.  May fires two ice dust rounds at Onyx which freezes his left arm.  Onyx turns and glances at May.  In one motion he breaks all the ice and within another eye blink has punched May him her stomach and backhands her away.  </p><p>Fred leaps over Onyx and ignites fires over him.  When he lands, Onyx kicks him away, also knocking him into a wall.  Isaac come back and he and Onyx clash once more.  After two swings from Isaac, Onyx grabs his wrist and twists it almost to the point of breaking it.  Within a single punch, Onyx sends Isaac flying into a cavern wall and forming a large crater than before.  When Isaac falls and hits the ground, his auburn colored aura shimmers and Isaac passes out.  </p><p>Onyx: Now then, can we put a halt to these…disruptions?</p><p>From behind him, Leia fires off her rifles while circling Onyx.  May does the same thing with her sniper.  </p><p>Leia: Try shutting us up, ya tattooed one-eyed judge-</p><p>Leia is grabbed by Onyx.  He brings her up to his face and snarls. </p><p>Leia: Gotcha. </p><p>Leia forms a bubble around her and uses it to push Onyx back a bit.  May leaps over him and begins to hack with her swords near his face.  While Onyx dodges the swings, May converts her sword to her sniper and as he blocks the next attack, May fires, hitting his scarred eye.  </p><p>Onyx: Argh! </p><p>May: Boo-yeah (Pumps her fist) </p><p>Onyx clears the smoke from his face as Leia and May enter stances to fight him.  While Leia and May look confident, Onyx, in a single move, punches both into the wall and leave them there, knocked out cold.  He turns around and continues walking through the library’s pavilion. <br/>Onyx: Children.  Is that all?  IS THAT ALL YOU OFFER ME, OZPIN!!!  </p><p>Fred comes up and punches Onyx in the face.  Though his head is turned due to the punch, Onyx grabs Fred’s wrist and twist it to hold him still.  </p><p>Onyx: You.  (Onyx and Fred look directly into each other’s eyes) Guardian.  </p><p>Onyx throws Fred over his shoulder and onto the ground.  While in a crater, Fred is kicked in the stomach by Onyx, sending him back even more.  Fred stands at attention but clutches his stomach in pain.  </p><p>Onyx: I am saddened to realize that Damon’s report was correct to the bone.  </p><p>Fred: Well, maybe you underestimate me.  </p><p>Fred lunges forward and reaches Onyx head on.  Onyx flips his sword into the air, but before he can catch it, Fred switches once more to kick him in the side. This forces him to move his arm forward and block the kick. He then turns away, spinning once again and leaving an opening for Onyx to turn around and catch his sword. </p><p>Both combatants continue their spin to face each other, Onyx swinging his sword and Fred kicking. Their attacks deflect each other, and Fred turns in mid-air and kicks at Onyx's wrist. Onyx swings his sword upward, scraping it against Fred's boot, but then Fred kicks it out of his hand.</p><p>Fred smirks as Onyx looks down in disgust.  Onyx attempts to backhand Fred, but as its about to hit Fred ducks and elbows the back of his wrist. Fred runs up Onyx’s chest and kicks his opponent’s chin.  Onyx snaps his neck down to see Fred looking up towards him.  Fred leaps up and does a spinning kick in the air and kicks Onyx’s right cheek.  Like before, Onyx snaps his neck back to looking at Fred.  </p><p>Fred leaps up again and punches Onyx in his left cheek.  Again, like before, Onyx slowly snaps his neck back to looking at Fred.  Fred goes for another punch but is blocked by Onyx’s forearm.  Fred quickly activates his wrist blades and slashes across Onyx’s lower chest.  He moves his hand up and hits Onyx’s upper chest.  He moves his hand down and hits Onyx’s lower chest again.  He does the same motion again but to the central chest region.  </p><p>Onyx stumbles slightly back, losing his grip against Fred’s blocked punch.  Fred moves his now freed fist into Onyx’s stomach.  Fred goes to swing with his left but is is blocked again by Onyx who punches Fred in his stomach.  He then delivers a strong punch to Fred’s head, sending the young man flying.  When Fred finally makes contact with the ground, he rolls for a bit before he comes to a complete stop.  </p><p>Onyx: I will admit, you are putting up for of a fight than the previous.  </p><p>Fred: Eh, gets us together, get us angry.  We’ll be popping some heads.  (He raises his fist to fight)</p><p>Onyx: Oh, not them.  They were barely enough for exercise.  <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Outside, Bazaar and Amethyst are behind a rock, firing off arrows and rounds at the Lower Cabal.  Ing slides behind the same rock as a round of burn dust hits where he once was.  Bazaar kneels down and keeps Ing close to the rock.  </p><p>Amethyst: Issue! </p><p>Ing: Mrs. Eclairage, we know.  The issue is standing about 400 feet away right now.  </p><p>Amethyst: No! Issue! </p><p>Amethyst pulls back her bow and fires into the woods.  The arrow hits its target, one of Ombre’s soldiers.  More soldiers begin to pour from the woods.  Violet comes near her mother. </p><p>Violet: We’re not gonna last long.  Unless, Eadwulf!  Now! </p><p>Eaduwlf: Way ahead of you.  </p><p>Eadwulf grows to his large form and stomps and punches the ground.  These attacks send shockwaves which take out around fifteen or twenty soldiers.  Lavenza and Shadow look in an unimpressed fashion.  Lavender Kristal arrives as well.  </p><p>Lavender: Apologies for the lateness.  </p><p>Lavenza: That will not be necessary, Ms. Kristal.  General, if you would?  </p><p>Shadow: (Cracks his knuckles) With pleasure.  </p><p>Shadow runs and leaps up towards Eadwulf’s face.  As Eadwulf turns to combat Shadow, the general has already thrown a punch that has enough force to shrink Eadwulf down to his original size and knock him out.  Eadwulf’s unconscious body falls to the ground by Bazaar, Amethyst, Violet and Ing’s position. </p><p>Ing: Please don’t tell me that man took out our big gun in three seconds flat.  </p><p>Violet: Yeah, we’re screwed.  </p><p>Over by Eadwulf, Llew flies over and hits the mountain as well.  She teleports over to the group for cover.  </p><p>Llew: There’s not that many soldiers left.  I believe we can take them down.  </p><p>Violet: Alright.  Ing try to cover Eadwulf.  Try to get him up on his feet.  Llew you and me are aiming for the soldiers.  Mom, Mr. Hiltzaile can you focus on the heavy hitters. </p><p>Amethyst: Got it, Sweetheart.  </p><p>Bazaar: We’ll do what we can.  </p><p>Violet: Good.  </p><p>Back in the treeline, Damson and Roz are standing with Lavender while Shadow and Lavenza are firing along the mountains surface.  </p><p>Damson: Come on, put your backs into it! (Laughs manically) </p><p>Roz: Damson, perhaps instead of complaining, you could take action.  </p><p>Lavender: Second that one.  </p><p>Damson: (Snickers) O-ooohh.  You both know I need one time to just murder! </p><p>Roz: Start with her.  (She points to Violet)</p><p>Damson: (Chuckles sadistically while grasping his hands.) Gladly! </p><p>Damson takes off for Violet.  </p><p>Roz: (To Lavender) As for you, deal with the injured.  Prisoners are a liability we cannot have.  </p><p>Lavender: On it. </p><p>Lavender takes off for Eadwulf and Ing.  </p><p>Roz: Much like these soldiers.  (Pan over to Roz standing next to a Ombre Solider who glares at her.) (To the solider) Keep in mind of whom ordered a sadist.  </p><p>Roz walks into the battlefield as the solider shrugs to agreement.  The soldier begins to open fire. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Inside the library’s pavilion, Onyx and Fred are still in their standoff.  <br/>Fred: If you are not talking about my team, then who?</p><p>Onyx: Child, you really are left in the dark about everything, aren’t you? </p><p>Fred: What? </p><p>Onyx: Have you ever wondered how-</p><p>Ember, Leia and May have awaken and open fire at Onyx and are circling him.  Ember runs up next to Fred. </p><p>Ember: You doing ok, bro? </p><p>Fred: Yeah.  (Loads lighting dust and takes aim) I’m surprised that stalling actually worked.  </p><p>Fred wields the lighting to move and strike Onyx, electrocuting him.  </p><p>Fred: Girls?</p><p>May: Gotcha covered, Fred.  </p><p>Leia: Moving, Boss.  </p><p>May fires off some rounds ice dust rounds with Ember, freezing Onyx is place.  Leia forms a bubble around Onyx as Fred moves the lighting to engulf Onyx’s entire body.  Suddenly, lava comes through the bubble and underneath Onyx.  Fred turns and looks to see Isaac, weaken by contributing to the fight.  Isaac looks to his brother and gives him a smile and a thumbs up as Fred nods.  </p><p>Onyx: That.  Is.  ENOUGH!!!</p><p>Onyx stomps the ground and the bubble breaks and rocks are thrown from the ground.  Leia is thrown back.  May lunges at Onyx who grabs her and throws her at Ember. </p><p>Ember: May?! (They collide and go flying.) </p><p>Isaac charges at Onyx and slams his sword at him.  Onyx blocks the attack and grabs Isaac by the neck and throws him into the wall again.  </p><p>Onyx: If you would excuse me, Guardian.  I have some children I need to turn into corpses! </p><p>Fred: (Enters a stance with the Scorch Blades active) Then come and get them!  </p><p>Onyx: You’re pathetic.  </p><p>Fred: Well that makes two of us.  </p><p>Onyx: You’re trying my patience. </p><p>Fred: Uh, wow.  That’s normally Ember’s job. </p><p>From behind Ember struggling gets up and points to Fred. </p><p>Ember: (Struggling) Seconded that. (Collapses and passes out)</p><p>Fred turns back to Onyx who uppercuts him, sending him in the air.  Onyx leaps up after him. </p><p>Onyx: I had such high ambitions when I created you! </p><p>Onyx does a two handed punch on Fred’s head, sending him to the ground.  Fred ignites some fire underneath him to shoot himself up a bit to break his fall.  Onyx lands and forms a small crater.  </p><p>Fred: You didn't create me!  I did!  If only I had listen to-</p><p>Onyx: If only you had listen to your sweet mother and father! </p><p>Onyx lunges forward and punches Fred twice, making him stumble back.  Onyx throws Fred back into the cavern’s wall.  Before Onyx takes off, something grabs his ankle and slowly raises his pistol.  </p><p>Ember: (Weakly) No. </p><p>Onyx kicks his chin and stomps on his back.  Ember’s aura shimmers and breaks from the attack.  Onyx gets off Ember’s back and begins to walk towards Fred.  </p><p>Onyx grabs Fred’s neck and slams him into the the ground.  He stomps onto his stomach, pinning him to the ground.  </p><p>Onyx: It was I who lead the Nevermore into that town.  It was I who burned the homes, burned your world.  </p><p>Onyx picks up Fred and slams him into the wall, grabbing his face to pin him down. </p><p>Onyx: It was I who came into that home. </p><p>Fred gasps upon the realization. </p><p>Onyx: It was I who butchered your precious mother and father!  </p><p>Fred begins to grow an angered face and his eyes begin glowing red.  Fred then roars and begins to breath fire, launching Onyx across the pavilion.  Onyx looks up from his crouched position to see Fred has entered the Guardian Armor.  </p><p>Onyx: It’s about-</p><p>Fred punches Onyx in the face, sending him flying into a wall.  Onyx looks up to see Fred flying, using fire to do so.  The Guardian closes his fist and points to Onyx.  From that fist, comes a massive wave of fire and striking Onyx.  Fred flies down to Onyx and punches the lord in the face, sending him in the air.  Fred grabs Onyx’s cape and pulls him back and breaths more fire at Onyx.  </p><p>Onyx reaches through the fire and grabs Fred’s head and punches him in the side of the chest.  Onyx uppercuts Fred in the stomach and sends him up in the air.  Onyx leaps from stone to stone up to Fred and slams his elbow into his back.  However, Fred grabs Onyx’s forearm and swings Onyx to below him.  Fred kicks Onyx’s face and places his boots onto his face and shoots waves of fire from his feet into Onyx’s face.  </p><p>Onyx grabs Fred’s ankle and throws him towards the ground.  Fred stops mid-air with his own flames and darts back towards Onyx and pins him to the cavern wall.  Fred breaths a mass amount of fire again at Onyx’s face.  Similar to the last time, Onyx grabs Fred’s head and throws him towards the ground.  Fred makes contact and forms a large crater.  However, the force of the throw and impact also shifts some rocks and causes the earth to rumble a bit.  </p><p>Outside, the rumbling is felt as almost everyone stops the fight.  Lavenza looks into the entrance of the temple.  </p><p>Lavenza: The Guardian. </p><p>Damson is currently fighting Violet.  Once the rumble occurs, Damson flips back to give himself better footing and distance.  </p><p>Damson: (Snickers) The titan has gone to work.  Which means, (He places his knives away) I can do this the fun way.  </p><p>Violet glares and readies her weapon to attack Damson once again.  </p><p>Inside the temple, Onyx lands on top of Fred, which causes enough force that a stalactite comes crashing down and scraps the library permitter.  As Onyx prepares to attack again, Fred punches his opponent’s ankle, tripping him.  Fred uses his fire to fly up and knee Onyx’s face.  Fred leaps up and does an axe kick onto Onyx’s head.  Fred then goes for two punches in succession.  Both hit but as Fred prepares for a third, Onyx blocks and punches Fred in the face, making in slide backwards.  </p><p>Onyx: Now that you’ve had your tantrum-</p><p>Fred appears right in front of Onyx and punches him in the side of the torso.  Fred leaps up and he makes a movement with his hands and waves of fire is unleashed.  It hits Onyx, but he does take the hit and leaps up and uppercuts Fred.  Fred evades the hit and grabs his opponent’s arm and grabs Onyx to slam him on the ground.  Onyx counters and slams Fred’s face head first down into the ground.  Onyx picks up Fred by the back of the head and punches him away towards Ember and May.  </p><p>Fred rolls on the ground and his Guardian Armor vanishes.  May gets up as does Ember and sees Fred on the ground. </p><p>May: Fred?! </p><p>May goes over to Fred and holds his head on her lap to get him in a comfortable position.  Ember looks to Onyx and growls.  </p><p>Ember: Get him out of here.  </p><p>May: What are you going to do?  </p><p>Ember: My job! </p><p>Ember begins to open fire at Onyx.  Onyx simply raises his arm and begins to deflect the bullets with his sword.  Ember switches his ammo to ice dust rounds and keeps firing.  The first two bullets hit Onyx’s arm and leg.  However, this doesn't stop him as Onyx keeps walking towards them.  May lies Fred’s head down and takes out her sniper and joins Ember in firing at Onyx.  </p><p>Much like before, Onyx kicks the ground and sends a wave of rocks towards the three teenagers, knocking them all back.  As Onyx is walking, Leia, beaten and her outfit torn, forms two shields in front of Onyx and pushes the shields towards Onyx and the cavern wall.  When Onyx hits the wall, Leia keeps pushing the shields further into the mountain to keep Onyx away from them.  </p><p>Isaac gets up and runs to his younger brother. </p><p>Isaac: Fred?  Fred?  FREDERIC?!</p><p>Fred coughs and opens his eyes. <br/>Fred: Why am I always getting beat up? </p><p>Isaac: (Sighs and smiles) Don’t know, little brother.  But hey, it makes you tougher.  </p><p>Fred: Yeah.  </p><p>May: Can you stand? </p><p>Fred: I think so. </p><p>Leia: (To Fred) Well, you’re gonna have to, because, and call me a coward if you want, but I think it’s time to leave.  </p><p>Ember: Yeah, I’m with you on that one. </p><p>May: Seconded! </p><p>Fred: Alright.  (Motions to the door) Go!  GO! </p><p>Ember and May begin to leave to the tunnels.  Fred runs up to Leia. </p><p>Fred: How long can you hold him?  </p><p>Leia: In all honesty, I think he’s just toying with me.  I-I have no idea.  I should be able to hold him into the tunnels. </p><p>Fred: Alright.  Just keep that motion up.  </p><p>Fred picks Leia up bridal style and runs to the tunnels. </p><p>Leia: You so wish I was Violet right now.  </p><p>Fred: To be honest, I am so happy your making jokes right now.  I could seriously use them.  </p><p>Leia: I think we all could. </p><p>Fred: Yeah.  Yo, Ember, Isaac.  Starting cracking some jokes!  </p><p>Ember: You want a joke, how about Onyx.  There that’s a good one.  </p><p>The group enters the tunnels as Onyx watches from behind Leia’s shield.  He looks at the shield in full before forming a fist. </p><p>Onyx: I’m no longer a fan of the color yellow.  </p><p>With a single punch, Onyx breaks Leia’s shield.  </p><p>Leia: AH! (Leia passes out in Fred’s arms)</p><p>Fred: Leia?  LEIA?! </p><p>Leia slowly wakes up. </p><p>Leia: He’s out.  </p><p>Suddenly, a loud roar is heard throughout the caves. </p><p>Ember: That sounds familiar to anyone else?  </p><p>From the pathway that they just came from, The Harrapari emerges and Onyx is riding the beast.  Onyx leans down to the Grimm’s left eye. </p><p>Onyx: Kill them all.  </p><p>Ember: Lavenza’s pet! </p><p>Ember fires a few rounds at the Grimm.  The Harrapari roars and again and chases after the group.  May stops and turns invisible.  On the Harrapari’s back, several slashes are heard and the Grimm winces in pain.  Onyx is then hit in the head by an unknown object which sends him onto the Grimm’s back.  When he stands up, he is hit on both cheeks, his chest, the back of his leg and on his back.  </p><p>Onyx turns around and catches what was hitting him, which of course was May.  The girl turns tangent again and Onyx throws her back towards the group.  Leia leaps out of Fred’s arms and catches May bridal style as well, flipping and landing a great deal forward of everyone else. </p><p>Leia: You do this with Ember a lot?</p><p>May: Only once, and it wasn't that good.  </p><p>Leia: Oh, it wasn't that bad.  </p><p>May: I was bleeding from my abdomen and Beacon was crumbling around us. </p><p>Leia: Yeah it was that bad.  </p><p>Ember: Come on! Come on!!!</p><p>The group continues to run out of the tunnels as Isaac shoots some of the celling to give them more time.  He pulls out his scroll and calls Bazaar and runs with the rest of the group.  </p><p>Isaac: Bazaar? </p><p>Outside, Bazaar answers while firing at Lavenza and blocking a strike from Shadow.  </p><p>Bazaar: Isaac!  Now is not the best of times!  </p><p>Isaac: (Over Scroll Call) Listen, I know!  Just get that airship ready for take off and have Amethyst open a portal for us onto the ship the second we make it outside. </p><p>Bazaar kicks Shadow away and whacks away two Ombre soldiers.  </p><p>Bazaar: You sure? </p><p>Isaac: A hundred percent!  Do it!!!</p><p>Bazaar: Understood!  </p><p>Bazaar runs over to Amethyst and the two leap into the air and land between Violet and Damson.  Amethyst swings her bow at Damon who catches it and begins to laugh. Bazaar kicks at Damson chest but is also stopped by the assassin.  Damson throws Bazaar and Amethyst away and flips over Violet.  While Violet is able to land two hits, one on Damson’s back, the other his head, Damson grabs her and throws her to the ground and pins her.  </p><p>Damson: I am very tempted to rip your brain out through your stomach.  (Whispers into her ear.) And make you watch while I eat it.  </p><p>Violet: Thanks, but I’m not really hungry right now.  </p><p>Violet moves her legs around Damson’s neck in a scissor like position.  She moves both and kicks Damson’s head and then his chest to get him off her.  While in the air, Damson is frozen by Ing and punched back by Eadwulf.  Ing comes next to Violet and helps her up.  He then fires off rounds towards Damson.  However, Damson is to fast as he avoids all the bullets.  Just before he reaches the three, Llew teleports in front of him and kicks Damson back.  </p><p>Damson: O-oh!  Teamwork.  I love it.  (Licks lips)</p><p>Lavenza: Yes.  </p><p>Lavenza leaps up onto the rock giving cover to the team.  </p><p>Lavenza: That is clearly evident.  </p><p>Lavenza lunges at Llew as Damson kicks Ing through the rock.  Suddenly Lavender comes down at the group and slashes at both Violet and Eadwulf.  Lavender kicks Violet back and slashes down at Eadwulf who blocks the strike.  </p><p>Lavender: Hello, big boy.  Remember me?</p><p>Eadwulf: Yeah.  I don’t like you.  </p><p>Eadwulf breaks the pin and unleashes tow punches at Lavender.  She evades and pulls out her pistol and shoots Eadwulf in the stomach.  Eadwulf rolls on the ground and holds his stomach in pain.  Lavender walks up to him and draws out her sword.  </p><p>Lavender: Not the rich girl I was hired to kill but…</p><p>As Lavender is about to stab him, Ing blasts her away with his ice. </p><p>Ing: Stay away from my brother! </p><p>Eadwulf slowly gets up.  </p><p>Eadwulf: You know, we’re not actually brothers? </p><p>Ing: I consider you as one.  </p><p>Eadwulf throws his knives at three Ombre soldiers about to attack them.  Eadwulf smiles and offers Ing a fist bump which the latter takes.  The two go their separate ways for the attack.  </p><p>Back in the tunnels, Team FLME and Isaac are still running from the Harrapari and Onyx.  Isaac and Ember fire at the celling and more rocks down down on the beast.  However, the Grimm is quick to destroy the wall and keep going after them.  </p><p>Ember: Geez!  How much can that thing take?  Leia?</p><p>Leia: Oh, I’m sorry.  Yes, let me get familiar with the Grimm THAT WAS INVENTED TWO MONTHS AGO!!!!  And I cant really analyze it when IT’S TRY TO KILL US!!</p><p>Fred: Just keep moving, we should be at the exit soon. </p><p>The group finally comes across daylight.  </p><p>May: I see daylight! </p><p>Isaac uses his semblance and creates a long chain of lava on the floor and celling.  He moves it all onto the Harrapari, making the beast scream and roar in agony.  </p><p>Isaac: Go!  GO! </p><p>The five make it outside where they see the battlefield.  Ombre soldiers injured or even dead.  The Lower Cabal on the attacking and several of their allies almost depleted of energy.  </p><p>Isaac: Amethyst!</p><p>Amethyst opens a portal by Isaac.  </p><p>Amethyst: Everyone!! </p><p>Team VILE sees the portal and darts towards it.  Violet jumps over a few soldiers while Ing freezes them and one by one, VILE enters.  </p><p>Isaac: (To Fred) You need to leave! </p><p>Fred: Wait. Wha-</p><p>Isaac throws Fred through the portal.  May is next to go, then Leia and finally Ember.  Isaac uses his shotgun to fire at the incoming soldiers.  Amethyst fires at Lavenza and Roz while Bazaar opens fire at Shadow himself. Bazaar leaps back into the portal followed by Amethyst.  Isaac finally enters the portal and it closes just as Onyx leaps down and punches the ground.  </p><p>When he stands up, the ground shakes slightly as everyone turns to see the airship take off and fly away.  The Harrapari emerges from the tunnel, weaken and damaged.  The four members of the Cabal stand next to Onyx as they watch the airship leave. </p><p>Lavenza: Damson, can you track them?</p><p>Damson: Give me a blood sample, and I think I could. </p><p>Lavenza: Good. </p><p>Shadow: I can lead a ground assault. </p><p>Roz: I shall join with Lavender. </p><p>Lavenza: Excellent.  I will-</p><p>Onyx places his hand up to stop the doctor.  </p><p>Lavenza: My Lord?  </p><p>Onyx begins to laugh. </p><p>Damson: Master, is everything alright? </p><p>Onyx: They do not even realize the disadvantage they are in.  I’m sorry to say this, Damson, mainly due to my desire of having a decent fight, but your report was far from inaccurate.  While they, coward away with their hopes of…salvation, we stand beyond prepared.  General Ombre, you will head to Wind Path to met with our…partner about our deal.  Damson accompany him to make sure the deal goes the way I desire it.  </p><p>Shadow: By your command. </p><p>Damson: As you wish, My Lord.  </p><p>Onyx: Dr. Volt.  The Harrapari is weaken.  Perhaps some rest will rejuvenate it to its former glory.  </p><p>Lavenza: I understand.  </p><p>Onyx: Miss Quarzo.  You are your guard will led the troops and assist with the relic hunt at Beacon.  </p><p>Roz: Understood.  </p><p>Onyx turns towards the Mistral Temple and takes out his sword. </p><p>Onyx: I do believe this (Gestures to the temple) is in need of a renovation.  </p><p>Lavenza: Agreed.  </p><p>Onyx stabs the ground with his blade and moves it towards the temple, launching rocks towards it.  Lavenza, Shadow, Roz and Damson all open fire at the temple along with the Ombre soldiers.  Through all the firing and rocks, the mountain which the temple is built in caves in and destroys the library.  </p><p>Onyx turns and walks away.  </p><p>Scene cuts to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Phase Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opening ends to Fred, sitting down inside the bridge of the ship.  At the helm is Llew and Ing piloting away from the temple.  Leaning against the wall, Leia is holding onto her shoulder in pain as Eadwulf comes up with bandages and begins to bandage up her arm.  In the back of the bridge, May and Ember are examining each other’s wounds embracing one and a while.  </p><p>Violet enters with Isaac, Bazaar and Amethyst.  While the three professionals stand in the center, Violet walks over to Fred and examines a cut on his cheek.  Isaac looks on in a stoic sense and turns to Llew. </p><p>Isaac: Next temple is in Vacuo.  Take us into the capital.  </p><p>Llew: Understood.  </p><p>Ember: And like that you think we’re ready for round two?  We could barely handle round one! </p><p>Isaac: I never said we be heading strait for the temple.  We’re-</p><p>Out of no where, Isaac is punched in the face by Fred.  </p><p>Violet: Whoa!  Whoa! </p><p>Isaac: Fred, what the-</p><p>Fred: You knew didn't you?  </p><p>Ing: Knew what? </p><p>Fred: (To Isaac, avoiding Ing’s question) You knew mom and dad where murder by him?  You knew all this time, didn't you?  DIDN’T YOU?!</p><p>Isaac: …Yeah, ok!  Yeah I knew.  I’ve knew ever since Ozpin told me about Onyx and the rest of them! </p><p>Fred: And you kept it from me?  From us?  </p><p>Isaac: Listen, Fred-I’m sorry, I-</p><p>Fred: For twelve years, Isaac!  You know what I’ve want for twelve years?!</p><p>Isaac: What, Fred?  What is it that you wanted?</p><p>Fred: To DIE!  </p><p>Everyone steps back, shocked at Fred’s revelation.  </p><p>Fred: For years, I’ve wanted to avenge them.  You let me live with that guilt for twelve years!  Everyday, Isaac, everyday was another day of pain and suffering!  You know what the best part about the day was?  The first five seconds of everyday when I forget who I am.  (Begins to tear up) But when I remember who I am, it’s nothing but pain!  Because I’ve had to live with that for years.</p><p>Isaac: You don't think I was infuriated?!  Of course I was!  Heck, I wanted to go out there and deal with it but Ozpin said-</p><p>Fred: Enough with the Ozpin crap!  You couldn't think for yourself for once!!!</p><p>Isaac: Oh, yes!  Because you never had a brother from the same parents, did you?!  Oh wait, why am I complaining?  They always favored you!  You were everything they wanted in a son after all!  So stoic and brash!  Me, I was the runt of the litter!  You think I wanted to become a huntsman to follow in mom and dad’s footsteps?!  NO!  I did so I could prove myself!  But no, that doesn't matter apparently since you are the center of the universe now! </p><p>Fred: I am NOT! </p><p>Isaac: They quit acting like it! </p><p>Ember: Hey! </p><p>Fred and Isaac: SHUT IT EMBER!!!</p><p>Isaac: You just assume I wasn't sad by their deaths!  </p><p>Fred: You kept it from me! </p><p>Isaac: Yes, just like the maidens!  And everything!  </p><p>Fred: When were you gonna tell this?!  After I graduated, during a “better” time?  </p><p>Isaac: Well what would be better to you?  Now?!  Well here’s the scoop, “Little Brother” Mom and Dad, are dead!  Dead by a psychotic MAD MAN who will now come after you!  Yes, that’s what every SIX year old wants to hear!  </p><p>Fred: At least you should have supported me, LIKE A GOOD BROTHER SHOULD!!!</p><p>Isaac: Am I not a good brother then? </p><p>Fred: You suck and I HATE YOU!!! </p><p>Fire begins to admit fire from Fred’s eyes and soon his hands burst into flames.  </p><p>Violet: HOT SHOT!</p><p>Fred glances back at Violet and looses his angered look.  The fire goes out and he turns back to Isaac.  </p><p>Fred: Isaac, I’m-</p><p>Isaac: No.  You’re right.  I’m horrible.  I am the biggest disgrace of this family after all.  </p><p>Isaac turns around and begins to leave the bridge.  </p><p>Fred: Isaac-</p><p>Isaac throws him a small drive which Fred catches.  </p><p>Isaac: Watch it whenever you want.  (He turns and leaves the bridge) I’m done doing Dad’s dirty work.  </p><p>Isaac leaves the bridge.  Amethyst and Bazaar look at one another and the door. </p><p>Bazaar: I believe it’s-</p><p>Amethyst: Yeah.  Gotcha, B. </p><p>Bazaar and Amethyst leave the bridge to join Isaac.  Fred walks over to a desk and hunches over it.  He sighs and tears begins to fall from his eyes.  Violet walks over and places her hand on his shoulder.  </p><p>Violet: …Fred? </p><p>Fred: Violet…I-I just need some time to myself.  </p><p>Violet: Yeah, ok.  </p><p>Llew presses a button on the main console. </p><p>Llew: Ship is set to auto.  We’ll give you all the time you need.  <br/>Fred: Thanks guys. </p><p>Eadwulf: Don’t mention it.  </p><p>Team VILE leaves the bridge.  Pan over to the rest of FLME who is still standing in their positions. </p><p>Fred: Guys? </p><p>May: You haven't given up on us before.  Why should we start with you now?  </p><p>Fred: I’m sorry.  I-I didn't mean for you guys to learn-</p><p>Leia: It doesn't matter.  I did this to avoid my parents.  May did this because she was bored, Ember did this for freedom.  Look, mope all you want, but that wont change anything.  What’s done is done.  And if your parents were taken out, then fine.  It just gives more motivates.  Right? </p><p>Fred: Guys, I don’t-</p><p>Ember: Let’s just drop it.  Alright?  We all could use some optimism right now.  Right?  So let’s forget the depression and focus on recovery.  </p><p>Ember walks back to May and covers some of her bruises with a bandage and rubs her shoulders a bit.  </p><p>Ember: It’ll be some time until we reach Vacuo.  Let’s just lay low for a bit. </p><p>Leia: Yeah, cause that’s gonna be easy.  </p><p>Ember: Never said it was.  </p><p>After a few seconds of an award silence, May coughs gaining attention. </p><p>May: Two things: One, Ember, stop rubbing my shoulders! </p><p>Ember: What?  You want me to rub the cat ears? </p><p>May: …Maybe.  (Ember begins to pet her cat ears, resulting in a purr.  She then swats his hand way.) Second.  And I hate to go back to the whole depressing stories, but Fred.  Did you actually want to die? </p><p>Fred: Yeah.  Yeah I did.  For years, I always blamed their deaths on myself.  (Fred takes out a photo of Team AMER and just stares at it) I never drew into consideration of murder.  <br/>May walks over and embraces Fred, much to his surprise.  Fred looks to Ember who just gives him shrug.  Fred embraces May and the two separate after a bit.  </p><p>Fred: Guys I kinda-</p><p>Leia: We understand.  </p><p>Leia and Ember begin to leave the bridge. </p><p>May: As someone who’s been through depression, I’m always here.  </p><p>Fred: I know.  </p><p>May begins to leave but stops right at the door. </p><p>May: A chapter has closed on your ghost story, Fred.  It’s up to you to write the rest.  </p><p>May leaves, keeping Fred alone.  Fred walks over to the desk and picks up the drive Isaac gave him.  He examines it for a bit before he shoves it into his jacket along with the AMER photo.  </p><p>Fred: Dad’s dirty work.  Yeah, whatever.  At least he was better than you.  Not like it matters since he’s gone.  And it’s all-</p><p>Fred looks at one of the black screens and sees a reflection of himself.  His hands shake a bit but he regains his composure.  Fred has a determined look to him as he stares back at the screen.  He doesn't say anything but walks away. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Isaac, Bazaar and Amethyst are on the upper deck.  Isaac hutches over the balcony while Bazaar and Amethyst stand behind him.  </p><p>Bazaar: We need a plan of attack.  </p><p>Amethyst: They wiped the floor with us.  They have a ship, an army.  They beat us down, Bazaar.  Attack is not our priority at the moment.  </p><p>Bazaar: Then what is our top priority?  </p><p>Amethyst: Contact Atlas.  (Bazaar rolls his eyes) Yeah, I hate Ironwood as much as you guys.  He’s arrogant, cocky and rash.  But with him, we can get the Atlesian fleet to mobilize-</p><p>Bazaar: And counteract one army with another? </p><p>Amethyst: It’s a war, right?  That’s what you do.  I don't enjoy the term either but what choice do we have at this point?  If we can alert Elsa and Ironwood and we can stand a chance.  </p><p>Bazaar: Isaac, what should we do?</p><p>Isaac: It’s funny.  Times like these, I wished I had Qrow or Ozpin.  Hell, even my Mom and Dad, just to having some sort of guiding light.  But now, now I have nothing.  My brother hates me, I’m keeping secrets and I just-I just don't know what to do at this point.  </p><p>Amethyst: Well you don’t.  None of us do anymore.  </p><p>Isaac: Yeah just like your kids.  </p><p>Amethyst: Excuse me?</p><p>Isaac: I’m not the only one who keeps secrets from their family!  </p><p>Amethyst: At least I do a better job at keeping them. </p><p>Isaac: Perhaps that’s why you’re in a failing marriage.  </p><p>Amethyst: Excuse me?!</p><p>Bazaar: Enough please!  We’ve all had a long day.  And we need to think of something before the Lower Cabal comes back with a large strike.  </p><p>Isaac: I know!  Fine.  I have an idea.  But none of you will like it.  <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>On the main deck, everyone stands in a circle as Amethyst opens a portal. </p><p>Isaac: Amethyst and I will inform Elsa and Ironwood of the attack.  Bazaar will do what he can to get a fixed position on the Lower Cabal before they launch another attack.  As for the rest, find that temple.  Understand and learn everything.  If I know Ironwood, war will be the first thing to come to mind.  Stay safe all of you.  </p><p>Amethyst and Isaac enter the portal and it closes behind them.  Bazaar walks up to Team FLME. </p><p>Bazaar: Be safe my friends.  I trust you to watch over one another as I have done previous. </p><p>May: Of course.  </p><p>Ember: Don’t worry about us.  You do your part and we’ll do ours.  </p><p>Bazaar: I know.  </p><p>He walks over to Team VILE.</p><p>Bazaar: Protect them.  Protect him most of all. </p><p>Violet: Duh.  I mean, we’ve been doing that for like what, a year now? </p><p>Ing: We’ll handle it, Mr. Hiltzalie. </p><p>Bazaar nods and leaps off the airship.  Bazaar in his eagle form flies over and takes off back to Mistral as the ship enters the oceans of Remnant.  </p><p>Fred walks back over to the bridge and enters. </p><p>Leia: Poor guy.  </p><p>Ember: He’ll get over it. </p><p>Leia: Will he?</p><p>Ember: I hope.  He should. Yo, Wolf.  ETA on Vacuo?</p><p>Eadwulf: Debatable at most.  I say, about a day or so.  </p><p>Violet: Alright rest up.  Dibs on tour guide when we arrive.  </p><p>Team VILE enters below deck.</p><p>Llew: I was once a traveling nomad.  If anyone should lead the tours, it’s me.  </p><p>May: Ember, are you sure he’ll be ok? </p><p>Ember: Think of it like this: It cant get much worse from here.  </p><p>Leia knocks on the a wooden table nearby. </p><p>Ember: Thank you. </p><p>Leia: Welcome.  <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>A large overhanging sign on two stone pillars reads the name “Wind Path”.  Inside the gated area, thugs are punching one another.  Others play cards and a few are completely drunk.  Farkas, Lupo, Mason and Evie stop at the entrance of the town. Mason sniffs the air twice before gaining a discussed look. </p><p>Mason: Oh, man.  I can smell the alcohol from here.  </p><p>Farkas playfully hits Mason’s arm. </p><p>Farkas: Says the guy who stole an ID to get into bars to pickup chicks.  And that was when you were 16.  </p><p>Evie walks up to Mason who gives him an unpleased look.  </p><p>Mason: I’ve done things I have regretted.  </p><p>Evie: That’s evident.  Let’s get this over with.  </p><p>The two follow Farkas and Lupo into the town. </p><p>Scene cuts to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Violet of Vacuo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opening ends to the airship landing at a small landing pad.  The main door opens and both Team VILE and FLME enters the streets of Vacuo.  </p><p>Violet: Ladies and Gentlemen!  (She waves his arm to gesture at the city) Welcome to Vacuo!</p><p>After the wave, a guy burst through a window and another guy comes out and continues to beat him up.  Fred, Leia and May give a surprised and questioning look. </p><p>Ember: Don’t know about you guys, but I love this place already.  </p><p>Violet: Alright.  Follow me for a quick tour!  </p><p>Violet begins to lead the group down the streets of Vacuo.  As they are walking down the streets, more fights break out. </p><p>May: Well this is…delightful. </p><p>Llew: It’s Vacuo.  You fight, you live-</p><p>Eadwulf: And you can stay here.  Why do you think Vacuo is the second strongest Faunus safe heaven outside of Menagerie.  </p><p>Leia: Evident, yes.  </p><p>As they keep walking, some people give Leia stares and some lick their lips.  </p><p>Leia: (To Eadwulf; Whispering) No offensive, but these guys are kinda-</p><p>Eadwulf: Yeah.  I’m from Vale as well, you get used to it after awhile.  Or they get used to you.  </p><p>As more people eye down Leia, Eadwulf wraps an arm around Leia’s neck.  Her eyes widen and a small blush forms. </p><p>Leia: Uh?</p><p>Eadwulf: Just play it cool.  Believe me, this is a rougher part of the city.  </p><p>Leia: Then how do you expect the ship to stay safe. </p><p>Eadwulf: Trust me.  I figured out the defense systems. </p><p>Scene changes to the airship still parked at the landing strip.  Two men walk towards the ship.  Suddenly they stop as red dots appear on their foreheads.  Pan to the ship which has several turrets deployed and armed at the men.  The men raise their hands and back away from the ship.  </p><p>Back to the group, they continue walking until they reach the edge of a hill overlooking the rest of the city.  </p><p>Violet: Alright.  Since its my town, my rules.  We need to hit three distinct locations.  Eadwulf, Ing.  Show Ember to the “Safe House”.  Get rooms prepped. </p><p>Ing: You think we have enough space, Vi? </p><p>Llew: We do have the shed outback.</p><p>Ember: Dips on sleeping there.  </p><p>The entire group looks at Ember. </p><p>Eadwulf: Yeah, you’re weird.  </p><p>Ember: Are you realizing that now, or are you just telling me.  </p><p>Eadwulf: Just telling ya.  </p><p>Ember: Thanks.  </p><p>Violet: Llew.  Take Leia and May to Shade Academy.  Get into the library and pull up some old records.  I want bloodbaths, trap layouts and schematics.  Everything.  If we’re heading to Exanimum Fields we need to be ready.  </p><p>Llew: Right.  (To Leia and May) This way. </p><p>Leia: Have fun, boys. </p><p>May: Stay safe. </p><p>Ember: You too, Kitten. </p><p>May smiles and joins Leia and Llew.  Ember walks off with Eadwulf and Ing. </p><p>Fred: No offensive, but I’m not sure now much I like you when you’re serious.  </p><p>Violet: Vale and Mistral is your turf.  But this is my city.  My rules.  My command.  Or, (she places her hands on Fred’s shoulders and leans forward a bit, forcing him back.) do you just not like taking orders.  </p><p>Fred grabs Violet’s wrist and removes them from his shoulders.  He moves them down to her waist and pushes her back just enough so he can stand up straight.  </p><p>Fred: No.  None of that is the case. </p><p>Violet: Good!  Follow me, if you please! </p><p>Fred: Please don't start rhyming.  </p><p>Violet: Yeah, yeah.  Buzzkill.  How’s that for a new nickname for you, Hot Shot.  </p><p>Fred: I hate that nickname. </p><p>Violet: Which one?</p><p>Fred: Both, Lighting Breath.  Look where are we going anyway?</p><p>Violet: Capital building.  </p><p>Fred: Are we even allowed in there?</p><p>Violet flips her hair.</p><p>Violet: I have my ways. ______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Llew, Leia and May reach Shade Academy.  As they are walking through, the dorm buildings comes into view.  A massive series of six story towers lining some of the campus.  Llew begins to walk towards a large dorm tower with May and Leia following.  </p><p>The door to Team VILE’s dorm opens and the three step inside. </p><p>Llew: Welcome to our home away from home.  </p><p>Leia: Cozy. </p><p>The room is setup similar to Beacon.  Beds line the back wall as desks take the permitter along with shelves and books. </p><p>May: So, what are we looking for exactly? <br/>Llew: Records.  Information on the Battle of Exanimum Fields.  Leia check out the notes on my desk.  Far left, back corner. </p><p>Leia: Got it, Llew.  </p><p>May pulls out her scroll and looks up the battle.</p><p>May: What type of traps do you think they used?</p><p>Leia: Spring traps, experimental mines. </p><p>Llew: Catapults.  Cannonballs.</p><p>May: Like the: Kingship Explosive Spring?</p><p>Leia: Yes.  That would do it.  </p><p>Llew: Find out how to dismantle it.  We’ll take care of the rest.  </p><p>May: Tell me again, why are we dong this?</p><p>Leia: Assuming the temple really is in Exanimum Fields, the final battle of the Great War was fought there.  Traps and weapons could still be armed and ready for an attack.  If we can dismantle these things, then the safer we’ll be. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Fred and Violet walk up to the Vacuo Capital Building.  </p><p>Fred: What makes you think they’re just gonna let us waltz on in?</p><p>Violet: Trust me, Hot Shot.  I know exactly what I’m doing.  </p><p>Fred: Guess I don't have much of a choice. </p><p>Violet: No.  You don’t. </p><p>The two enter the building and walk through the main lobby.  The building has several palm trees and small ponds on each side.  Several pieces of plant life are growing along the walls and a large receptionist desk lies in the middle with several assisting people. Violet walks past the desk and heads straight for the back stairway. </p><p>Fred: Wait.  Don't we need to check in first?</p><p>Violet: Nope.<br/>Fred: Why exactly?</p><p>Violet: You’ll find out. </p><p>Fred: The more you say that makes me trust you less. </p><p>Inside a burgundy colored office, a large macular man and a female deer Faunus are standing overlooking the desk of the room. </p><p>Man: What on EARTH does that mean?</p><p>Faunus Woman: What I am talking about?  What I am talking about is protecting the capital-</p><p>Man: And I am talking about saving our citizens! </p><p>Faunus Woman: So you would openly sacrifice troops, our students, into hostile territory just so a few towns full of drunks.  </p><p>Man: They are still citizens.  Citizens of OUR kingdom!  We are sworn to protect them!</p><p>Faunus Woman: We are sworn to protect the government!  The government is HERE!  </p><p>Man: That is not what we are-</p><p>Faunus Woman: It doesn't matter.  Only the headmaster can deploy huntsmen and currently you are lucky enough that doesn’t-</p><p>Both stop their argument and turn to the door to see Violet and Fred standing there.  Violet gasps and places her hands behind her back.  While the man gasps at seeing her, the woman gives Violet a stern look. </p><p>Faunus Woman: Ah, Ms. Eclairage.  It is nice to see that you have returned from your…endeavor.  Care to explain where you and your team were located for the past month and a half?  </p><p>Violet: M-mission.  From the headmaster. </p><p>Faunus Woman: Funny.  Because I do not recall the Headmaster assigning you, or anyone for that matter, a mission over the last six months!  </p><p>Violet hangs her head down.  The Faunus Woman walks by and past Fred to the door. </p><p>Faunus Woman: I want you and your team at the headmaster’s office later today.  We will discuss punishment later.  (To the man) Apatite.  <br/>Apatite: Sienna.  </p><p>Sienna: Ms. Eclairage.  </p><p>Violet: Professor Clayton.  </p><p>Sienna leaves the room and Violet and Fred watch.  </p><p>Apatite: So, (Violet stiffens and turns around to Apatite) you went on an unofficial mission.  Left everything behind.  And made not only myself, but the entire staff of Shade scared out of their minds! </p><p>Violet hangs her head again and Apatite places his hands on her shoulders. </p><p>Violet: I know.  I messed up.  </p><p>Apatite pulls Violet into an embrace and strokes her hair.</p><p>Apatite: Oh, my sweet baby girl.  You’re safe.  </p><p>Violet: (Scoffs) Yeah, Dad.  I’m fine.  Also I’ll be 18 in like, a day.  </p><p>The two let go of their embrace. </p><p>Apatite: You have no idea how worried you made your brothers and I.  </p><p>Violet: I’m sure, Dad.  </p><p>Apatite leans forward and pecks her forehead.  </p><p>Violet: It-It was a mission from Mom.  </p><p>Apatite: Oh.  Uh, ok then.  That makes sense.  So, uh (He looks at Fred) who’s the guy?  He looks familiar. </p><p>Violet: Dad, this is Fred Scorch.  Remember from the dance at Beacon.  The picture I sent you.  </p><p>Apatite: Ah, I remember now. </p><p>Violet: Fred, this is my father.  Councilman Apatite Eclairage.  </p><p>Fred: Councilman, sir.  It’s a pleasure.  </p><p>Apatite: Pleasures all mine.  Why don't you two come on in.  </p><p>As Violet walks up, Fred is about to follow but he is stopped by Apatite crushing his shoulder.  </p><p>Apatite: So, what do you two need?</p><p>Violet: Looking for a map.  Eastern Seaboard to the capital.  </p><p>Apatite: Back behind my desk. </p><p>Violet: Thanks, Dad. </p><p>Apatite crushes Fred’s shoulder even more and leans down to him. </p><p>Apatite: (Whispering to Fred) You touch a single hair on my daughter, I will end you! </p><p>Apatite lets go of Fred’s shoulder and the latter holds it in pain. He walks over to join his daughter. </p><p>Violet: I can’t find it.  </p><p>Apatite: Don’t worry, sweetie.  I’ll get it.  </p><p>Violet: Gotcha, Dad. </p><p>Apatite gets up on a ladder and looks through the maps on selves as Violet walks back to Fred. </p><p>Violet: You alright, Hot Shot?</p><p>Fred: Uh, yeah.  It’s a-(Fred glances at Apatite who turns to Fred and gives a comedic fire in his yes and hair.) Vacuo heat.  (Tugs at his collar) It’s just getting to me. </p><p>Violet: Really?  For a guy who can control all forms of heat, that’s what gets you?  </p><p>Fred: Uh, yeah.  Funny.  </p><p>Apatite resumes his search.</p><p>Apatite: Gotcha.  Huh, here we go.  </p><p>Apatite pulls out a box of maps and notes on the area.  Fred takes it from him and he and Violet begin to leave. </p><p>Violet: Thanks, Dad. </p><p>Apatite: Anytime, Sweetheart. </p><p>Violet: We’ll just drop this at the dorm real quick and I’ll get home to start on dinner.</p><p>Apatite: I can get that!</p><p>Violet: Consider this your “Daughter is happy to be home” gift. </p><p>Apatite: You never take no for an answer do you?  </p><p>Fred: That’s what I said. </p><p>Apatite glares at Fred making him shut up within a second. </p><p>Violet: Besides, someone’s gotta torture the boys.  </p><p>Apatite: (Chuckles) That’s my girl.  </p><p>Fred steps out followed by Violet.</p><p>Violet: Bye, Dad.  Love you. </p><p>Apatite: Love you too, Vi.  </p><p>The door closes and Fred and Violet walk out of the room and towards the stairs of the capital building.  </p><p>Violet: I think he likes you. </p><p>Fred: Uh, yeah.  Totally.  (Fred looks at Violet who has a sadden look) You good?</p><p>Violet: Uh?  Oh, yeah.  Come on, dorm is next stop.  </p><p>Back in the office, Apatite pulls out a framed photo and looks at it and sighs. </p><p>Apatite: I love you so much.  <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Eadwulf, Ing and Ember walk up to a house on top of a hill overlooking the city of Vacuo. </p><p>Ember: So this is the “safe house”?</p><p>Ing: More or less. </p><p>Eadwulf: Yeah.  It’ll properly be cramped.  I hope you don't mind sleeping in a shed out back. </p><p>Ember: Dude, I’ve been sleeping on the ground for six months. (Ember claps his hands and cracks his neck) Let’s do it. </p><p>Eadwulf knocks on the door.  The door opens and a little eight year old boy opens and looks up.  He grows a large smile as does Eadwulf and Ing. </p><p>Boy: Eadwulf!</p><p>He leaps up towards the Faunus who catches him and picks him up. </p><p>Boy: Hi!</p><p>Eadwulf: Hey, Nero. </p><p>Nero: Hi, Ing! </p><p>Ing: Hey, little bro. </p><p>The fist bump. </p><p>Nero: (He points to Ember) I know you.  You kicked his butt (Points to Ing) in the Vytal Festival! </p><p>Ing: You don't need to remind us. </p><p>Ember: Oh, no.  Please do so.  (To Eadwulf) Who is he? </p><p>Eadwulf: This little scamp, (pats Nero’s head after setting him down) is Nero Eclairage.  Violet’s youngest brother.</p><p>Nero: Is she here with you guys?</p><p>Ing: Yep.  She’s up with your dad. </p><p>Nero: Cool! Come on.  </p><p>Nero runs inside the Eclairage home with the three students following him. </p><p>Nero: Hey, Blue!  The team’s here! </p><p>Nero runs up to the couch and leans over to greet his older brother who is playing on his scroll.  Blue looks up and swats him away, making Nero fall to the ground. </p><p>Nero: Ow!  Jerk! </p><p>Blue: Whatever! </p><p>Eadwulf: Hey, Blue. </p><p>Blue: Eadwulf.  Ing.  What’s up?</p><p>Ing: Not much. </p><p>Blue: Fun.  </p><p>Ember: Cynical.  I like him. </p><p>Blue: Ember Ignis, right?  You knocked the snot of Ing. </p><p>Ing: Ok, we get it! </p><p>Blue: Just saying. What do you three want?</p><p>Eadwulf: We just need a place to stay. </p><p>Blue: It’s called the dorms of Shade. </p><p>Ing: We meant for our friends.  Ember’s team.  </p><p>Blue: Couldn't an inn be more logical?</p><p>Ember: Kid’s got a-</p><p>Eadwulf: No.  Besides, the shed has more than enough space for you guys along with the guest rooms.  Besides, it’s better to have everyone here so we can compare notes than at Shade, where I’m sure both Clayton and the Headmaster are waiting for us.  So, anyone have an issue with that? </p><p>Nero: Nope.  Ing, I’ve got some new stuff. </p><p>Ing: Let’s check it out! </p><p>Ing and Nero run up stairs. </p><p>Eadwulf: Blue?</p><p>Blue: Eh, whatever.  Just don't get in my way.  </p><p>Ember: Of what?</p><p>Eadwulf: His potential fifteenth girlfriend.  (Blue scowls at Eadwulf.) Oh, yeah because that’s suppose to intimidate me! </p><p>Ember: Well this is nice, I think?  </p><p>The door opens and Leia, May and Llew enter the house.  </p><p>May: We’ve got some traps! </p><p>Leia: Found a way to disarm traps, yes. </p><p>Llew: Where’s Violet?</p><p>Eadwulf: Properly still with her dad.  <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>The Team VILE dorm door opens again and Violet and Fred step inside.  Violet goes and sits on her bed as Fred sits down the box of maps.  </p><p>Fred: I will admit: He is scary but resourceful.  Look at this, detailed maps and everything.  Your parents are awesome! Violet?  (He turns and sees Violet looking down at the ground.) Hey, (he walks over to her) you ok?</p><p>Violet: Huh? (She looks up at Fred.) Oh, yeah.  Fine. </p><p>Fred: I know when you’re lying. </p><p>Violet: (Scoffs) No you don’t.  </p><p>Fred: When it comes to parental issues, I do.  (He kneels down in front of her.) What’s up? </p><p>Violet: It’s nothing. </p><p>Fred: Hey, don't make the same mistakes I did.  </p><p>Violet: You cant tell anyone!  Ok?</p><p>Fred: Ok.  </p><p>Violet: You think I like being like this?</p><p>Fred: What?</p><p>Violet: This!  This happy-go-lucky girl.  I don’t.  My parents were forced into their marriage because of me. (Fade to Violet’s story) My mom was a second-year student at Shade and my dad was a political science major at a local school.  Let’s just say, at a certain party things got…heated.  After a few months, I was convinced and grandparents agreed to a forced marriage between the two.  It was fine at first, I lived with my grandparents and dad after I was born and raised by my mom during the weekends.  Everything seemed fine, until my mom took on more and more missions.  My dad got more and more frustrated and one night, he just snapped.  It was a big fight, I don't remember much, I was with my brothers in our room.  After that, my mom stop coming by once a month to once a year.  (Fade back to the room) It’s hard to realize, that you’re the cause of your parents misery.  </p><p>Fred: You’re not the cause.  </p><p>Violet: Yes I am! </p><p>Fred: No you’re not. </p><p>Violet: I AM! (Tears begin to fall from her eyes.) </p><p>Fred: (Whispering) Come on. </p><p>Violet leans downs and embraces Fred, crying into his shoulder.  Fred begins to stroke her hair.  Violet begins lightly punching the back of Fred. </p><p>Violet: I’m the cause!  I’m the cause!  I’m the cause! </p><p>Fred: Shh.  It’s ok.  I gotcha ya.  I gotcha.  I gotcha, Lighting Breath.  Hot Shot’s gotcha ya.  Hot Shot’s gotcha Lighting Breath.  </p><p>Fade to Black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opening ends to Fred and Violet walking up to the Eclairage Home.  The two enter and walk into the kitchen and meets up with the rest of the group. </p><p>Violet: We get everything possible?</p><p>Llew: Leia, May and I were able to get enough research on the current traps which could have remained there.  </p><p>Leia: And we were able to learn how to dismantle those traps.  </p><p>May: And rearm them incase of an attack.  </p><p>Fred: Good.  We’ve got maps all the way to the eastern seaboard.  </p><p>Nero pops up from the couch, sitting on top of Blue. </p><p>Nero: (To Fred) Are you my sister’s boyfriend? </p><p>Fred whips around to face Nero. </p><p>Violet: NERO!</p><p>Fred: What?</p><p>Ember, Eadwulf, Ing and Leia breakdown laughing and onto the ground.  </p><p>Ember: IT’S SO TRUE! AND YOU TWO KNOW IT! (Laughs) </p><p>May: (To Ember) Can you ever act mature? </p><p>Leia: (To May) At least you’re acting like your normal condescending self.  </p><p>May: I know I missed it. </p><p>Leia: That’s our local cat. </p><p>Fred: Focus! (Points to Nero) I don't know who you are-</p><p>Nero: I’m Nero.  </p><p>Fred: Hi. <br/>Nero: Hello. </p><p>Fred points from Nero to Violet.  Then visa versa twice. </p><p>Violet: Anything serious goes over his head.  (To Nero) Hey you little squirt.  Get off your brother! </p><p>Nero: You cant make me. </p><p>Beneath him lies Blue on his scroll. </p><p>Blue: But I can!</p><p>Blue knocks Nero off and onto the ground.  </p><p>Fred: ENOUGH! Please.  I’ve dealt with too much.  Kids are not what I need right now. (The room goes silent) Thank you.  Leia, Eadwulf.  Can you use that riddle from the temple to figure out where the heck we’re suppose to go.  </p><p>Leia: Give it here, Boss. </p><p>Eadwulf: We’ll handle it.  </p><p>Fred hands Leia and Eadwulf the box of maps and notes and the two take them over to the kitchen table.  </p><p>Ing: Man.  Violet your dad has got some collecting habits.  No offense. </p><p>Violet: None taken. </p><p>Leia: So let’s get a look at this.  Ember, the riddle?</p><p>Ember: Gotcha covered.  (Ember takes out a translated note of the riddle from his jacket.) With the sea to the coast and sand to their backs, to find the temple, go up north by north east.  In the place desolate and lifeless. You find the temple in place of arid and dryness.  </p><p>Eadwulf: Yes we know.  Exanimum Fields is the general locale.  But how does that “riddle” tell us the exact location.  </p><p>Fred: Traps of the time. </p><p>Ember: And ancient architecture.  If we can find a high concentration of that…</p><p>Fred: Then we find the temple. </p><p>Violet: And you know this how?</p><p>Nero: And what are you talking about?</p><p>Everyone looks at one another due to the awkward question.  Fred walks over to Violet and places a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>Fred: How ‘bout you just get them out of here.   </p><p>Violet: My mother is involved, if you really think-</p><p>Fred: I’m just trying to keep as many people safe as possible.  Just say what it is, a mission. </p><p>Blue: A mission involving mom?</p><p>Everyone looks at Blue, who appears very upset.  Violet and Fred glance at one another. </p><p>Violet: I’ll handle this one.  Focus on getting to the temple and figuring out what we can.  (To her brothers) Hey, guys, can we talk in your room real quick?</p><p>Nero: Ok!</p><p>Violet and her brothers leave to the upstairs area.  Fred sighs and turns back to everyone else.  </p><p>Llew: 36ºE 41ºN.  That’s the most heavily populated area. </p><p>May: And you know this, how?</p><p>Llew: I was a nomad.  A large temple like structure with ruins was our trading hub.  That must’ve been the temple.  </p><p>Ember: That was easy. </p><p>Fred: That was the easy part.  (To Llew) Think you can get us in there. </p><p>Llew: I can do more than that.  I can guide you through the first few chambers.  </p><p>Fred: Do it.  </p><p>Leia: I’ll load the airship. </p><p>Eadwulf: Got ya your back. </p><p>Ember: Second.  </p><p>Leia, Eadwulf and Ember head out and begin their trek to the airship.  </p><p>Ing: You guys wanna see the supplies out back.  We could use it for the desert trek. </p><p>May: Yeah. </p><p>Fred: Let’s go.  </p><p>In the brother’s bedroom, the boys are siting on their respective beds while Violet is standing in front of them.  </p><p>Blue: So that’s it?  You’re just leaving again. </p><p>Violet: I dont like it either, but I don't really have much of a choice. </p><p>Nero: Are you working with mommy?</p><p>Violet: Yeah, Squirt.  </p><p>Nero: Then why isn't mommy here too?</p><p>Violet goes silent.  She sighs to complete her thoughts. </p><p>Violet: Well, she’s busy and-</p><p>Blue: She just doesn't care about us anymore. </p><p>Nero: What?</p><p>Violet: Blue!  That isn't even remotely true!</p><p>Blue: Then why isn't she here?!  She “loves” us so much, then why hasn't she come back?  Why hasn't she talked to Dad in the past five years?! Why hasn't even been there to tell us were late for something?!  WHY ISNT SHE HERE?!</p><p>Violet: Because she’s out there saving the world!  She’s out there making sure you don't die!  What do you do with your time, huh?  Use the family name to date girls and get some fancy scroll!  I don’t see you doing anything to find mom!</p><p>Blue: Yeah, well, at least I actually have a love life!</p><p>Violet: Oh!  You little piece of-</p><p>Nero: Can you leave each other alone?</p><p>Violet and Blue: SHUT UP, NERO!</p><p>As the two continue arguing, Nero’s eyes tear up and soon she begins to bawl and cry out loud. </p><p>Blue: Oh come on! You’re eight years old!</p><p>Violet: Leave him alone. </p><p>Violet walks over to Nero and embraces him.  He begins to cry into her shoulder as she pats his back. </p><p>Violet: Hey, hey.  It’s ok.  Big Sis is here.  I gotcha Squirt.</p><p>Violet looks at Blue and mouths him to come over.  Blue rolls his eyes and move his hand over his face and gains a smile. He walks over and joins the two. </p><p>Blue: Sorry buddy.</p><p>Nero: I miss mommy. </p><p>Violet: Hey.  We all do.  But you what?  Once this whole thing is over, we’re see her again. </p><p>Nero: Really? </p><p>Violet: Really really.  <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>From outside, Llew, Ing, Fred and May are going through supplies. </p><p>Ing: Do we need a grappling hook?</p><p>May: We’d be dealing with verticality, so yes.  </p><p>Fred: So, Llew.  What did you do as a nomad?</p><p>Llew: If you are asking if I was a bandit, then no.  We traded with other tribes and the kingdom.  We just didn't agree with the kingdom’s laws.  My people were far from savages. </p><p>Fred: Never said you were.  I just want to know what we’re up against. </p><p>Llew: Other than Grimm, nothing. </p><p>May: Well that fills me with hope.  </p><p>Ing: Ok, I think we got everything.  </p><p>Fred: Let’s roll then. </p><p>The four leave and as they are walking out, Violet comes and joins them. </p><p>Fred: You good?</p><p>Violet: Yeah.  We’re good. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>In Wind Path, Mason, Farkas, Lupo and Evie walk into a large tavern.  The four walk to the far side and to the back corner of the building.  </p><p>Farkas: Lupo, if you would?</p><p>Lupo: Understood.  </p><p>Farkas: This way, Mace.  </p><p>Mason and Evie follow Farkas to a table.  Farkas sits down and Mason joins him as Evie stands back a bit.  </p><p>Farkas: Well.  We ready for the trade off?</p><p>From the shadows, Shadow Ombre himself leans forward to greet them. </p><p>Shadow: Indeed. </p><p>Mason: WHAT?! </p><p>Evie: Mace?</p><p>A thud is hear and Mason turns around.  As he does, a metallic tail hits him in his shoulder blade and injects poison into his blood system.  Mason falls on the ground and his body jitters and cracks around similar to Evie.  Damson comes down and grabs Mason’s shoulder and looks him directly in the eyes. </p><p>Damson: Surprise!  (Laughs) Good to see you too, Mason. </p><p>Damson throws Mason onto the ground as two Ombre soldiers come up next to Shadow.  </p><p>Mason: FARKAS! </p><p>Farkas looks down at Mason but doesn't say anything to him.  He turns to Shadow as does Lupo who walked up to join the group. </p><p>Farkas: Happy?</p><p>Shadow: Very.  </p><p>Lupo: Our payment?</p><p>Shadow raises a hand and the guards drop two suitcases onto the table. </p><p>Shadow: Everything you asked for.  And protection from my army.  </p><p>Lupo opens one case and looks through. </p><p>Lupo: It’s here.  </p><p>Shadow: I take it, it was a pleasure to do business.  </p><p>Farkas: You never said anything about poison!  That was NOT the deal! </p><p>Shadow: The deal was a while ago.  This IS today.  Or will that be a problem? </p><p>Farkas turns back and sees both Mason and Evie struggling to stay awake and to stop moving as they crack due to the poison from Damson. </p><p>Damson: Well, Barna?</p><p>Farkas: No issue.  Just wanted to make sure it was the right amount.  </p><p>Shadow: We have no intention of killing them if that’s what you’re wondering. </p><p>Damson: (Snickers) At least not yet.  </p><p>Lupo: (Whispering to Farkas) Sir?  We need to-</p><p>Farkas: (Whispering to Lupo) I know.  (To Shadow) Gentlemen it was a pleasure.  But we have places to be.  So, ta-ta for now.  </p><p>Farkas and Lupo grab the cases and walk out of the tavern. </p><p>Mason: FARKAS!!!  FARKAS!!! </p><p>Damson grabs Mason again.  </p><p>Damson: Nighty night. (He punches Mason) Please…let me bit!  (Laughs as Mason loses consciences and sees Evie getting punched by Shadow.) </p><p>Mason losses consciences and passes out with a black scene.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Exanimum Fields</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Atlas Academy, Isaac is walking down the hall with Amethyst.  After passing by an opened window, an eagle flies in and turns into Bazaar.  Isaac leans down to talk to his old teammate.  </p><p>Isaac: Intel?</p><p>Bazaar: Shadow and Damson have entered the road to Wind Path for unknown reasons.  Roz and Lavender have entered Beacon, looking for the relic presumably.  They do not yet know who has it.  </p><p>Isaac: And Lavenza?</p><p>Bazaar: From what I can gather, he had returned with him back to wherever they operate from.  </p><p>Elsa steps in their pathway and begins to walk with them. </p><p>Elsa: Issue?</p><p>Amethyst: Good to see you too, Elsa. </p><p>Elsa: Irrelevant. Sit rep? </p><p>Isaac: Lower Cabal made a move.  Mistral Temple considered destroyed.  </p><p>Elsa: Lovely.  Ironwood is NOT going to be happy. </p><p>Isaac: We know. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Ironwood: I AM not happy!</p><p>Inside Ironwood’s office, Isaac, Elsa, Bazaar and Amethyst stand as Ironwood let’s out his frustration. </p><p>Ironwood: How?</p><p>Amethyst: Well, considering there was eight children present, one being the guardian.  An army attacking us and some of the most elite fighters in the entire world.  </p><p>Ironwood: Yes, that is obvious Ms. Eclair-</p><p>Amethyst: Mrs.!  I’m still married to a man who can kick your a-</p><p>Elsa: Amethyst! </p><p>Amethyst: I’m not wrong.  </p><p>Ironwood: While it is nice to know that your priorities are in order. </p><p>Amethyst: Like yours?</p><p>Ironwood: Excuse me?</p><p>Isaac: Let’s keep on track here!  By this time, my brother and his team along with VILE should be reaching Vacuo by now.  Hopefully, with assistance from Shade, they should have found the temple by now.  Assuming everything went well with the headmaster.  </p><p>Ironwood: And that’s suppose to be better?</p><p>Isaac: Well for your standards, no.  But then again, you are that arrogant. </p><p>Elsa: Isaac, please.  </p><p>Ironwood: If that is the Lower Cabal have attacked, then we need to launch a strike. </p><p>Isaac: Yes.  Attack from a current isolationist nation to Mistral with innocent lives and Qrow, his nieces and a lot more people then intended.  Keep in mind the current state of Mistral!  With those ideas you sound just like another general who THREATEN to kill my family! </p><p>Elsa: We understand you are on edge-</p><p>Isaac: On edge?  No, no, no, no.  On edge is being paranoid about a terrorist.  I am FAR beyond that!  </p><p>Bazaar steps in-between Elsa and Isaac. </p><p>Bazaar: Clearly, the circumstances show that an individual can be, anxious at certain times.  General, an attack is not the preferred option.  (Bazaar steps closer, making Ironwood step back) It is NOT a good option.  And it is certainly not a NECESSARY option.  The three of us will make our way to Vacuo within a few hours. And we intend on making sure the guardian reaches the temple and back, alive!  </p><p>Ironwood: Mr. Hiltzaile, I understand your concern.  And believe me when I say that everyone in this room wants the Guardian to remain protected.  However, there are still the maidens and the relics to protect.  And currently, those stand as a higher priority. </p><p>Isaac: On what, your personal “priority” meter.  </p><p>Elsa: He’s doing everything he can.  With the limits being placed on Atlas-</p><p>Amethyst: You mean, embargoes and closing your own borders.  James, if the world ever needed Atlas, no is the time!  Mistral is on the brink of war, sooner or later, it will fall, the same as Beacon!</p><p>Bazaar: And, no offense Amethyst, when it does, Atlas will stands as the last bastion of hope between Salem and the relics.  </p><p>Ironwood: Then what? </p><p>Isaac: Then you can order us around!  Till then, our mission is protecting both the Guardian and the maidens.  Amethyst already knows where Summer is, so does Shade’s headmaster.  Think about the future, James.  Not just for Atlas, but for all.  I know you are trying to keep peace, but Leo needs help.  And you’re our best bet.  Now excuse us, we have work to do!</p><p>Bazaar, Isaac and Amethyst leave the office, leaving both Elsa and Ironwood stunned. </p><p>Ironwood: Is he usually like this?</p><p>Elsa: Only when he really means it. Shall I order the attack?</p><p>Ironwood: No.  But send Team SSMR to investigate the temple site.  Go with them.  Do NOT tell them about the importance of the area. </p><p>Elsa: Understood. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>In Vacuo, Eadwulf, Leia, and Ember are preparing the airship for the track to Exanimum Fields.  Eadwulf carries over a box to Ember who is checking a series rockets and a turret.  </p><p>Eadwulf: What’s all this for?</p><p>Ember: We’re entering into unknown territory.  And based upon what has happened recently, I want to be prepared.  </p><p>Leia walks up to join the group. </p><p>Leia: He’s scared of Lavenza and his beast. </p><p>Ember: I’m not-(Leia and Eadwulf look at him) Ok fine.  We all saw that thing that he made.  What if it comes back?  What if it-</p><p>Eadwulf: We’ll mange.  We have before and we’ll do it again. </p><p>Ember: Will we?  Look what happened at Beacon!  And what about Damson?!  The man’s insane and wants to eat us all alive!</p><p>Eadwulf: Then we’ll keep pushing. </p><p>Ember: Is that all you have to say?  What happened to that stern attitude of yours? </p><p>Eadwulf: Where I came from…Faunus were looked down upon.  We were monsters, demons, no better than the Grimm.  We were beaten down, pushed aside and for what?!  For nothing!  </p><p>Ember: So, you chose to fight to prove them wrong.  You know who else did that; Nolan.  The White Fang.  All of them!  </p><p>Eadwulf: And you. </p><p>Ember: Don’t you drag me into that pot, you weasel!</p><p>Eadwulf: (Growls) Then stop acting like a coward, and stick it to them!</p><p>Leia: Let’s not have a “Faunus are monsters” debate right now.  The real monsters are the Lower Cabal and their army.  So get that through your HEAD.  Besides, we’d be relatively close to kingdom’s boarders.  We should have protection. </p><p>Violet: (Off-screen) Wouldn't count on it.  </p><p>Everyone turns to see Violet, Fred, Ing, Llew, and May enter the hanger bay.  </p><p>Violet: My Dad and Shade have debated for weeks.  And I doubt they will agree.  We’re pretty much going to be going in blind. </p><p>May: Well, I’m used to stealth.  Let’s get this done. </p><p>Ember: There’s my kitten. </p><p>May: Yeah, yeah.  Fox Boy.  </p><p>May and Ember playfully hit one another as May moves onto the airship and Ember gains a worried look.  </p><p>Fred: Weapons loaded? </p><p>Leia: Yep.  We are good to go.  </p><p>Fred: Alright!  Load ‘er up!  We’ve got places to go.  </p><p>The group begins to enter the airship.  Ember stands still and Fred walks over to him. </p><p>Fred: You good?</p><p>Ember: Huh, oh yeah.  Let’s roll. </p><p>Fred: You know if you ever need anything-</p><p>Ember: Fred…I’ll be fine.  </p><p>Fred nods and the two enter the airship.  The airship takes off and heads off towards Exanimum Fields.  <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>The ship lands along the outskirts of a large dessert.  Llew lets go of the controls to the airship and turns to join the group. </p><p>May: Why’d we land?</p><p>Llew: This is my people’s land.  They will defend it.  We move throughout the ground to find them.  If we do, I can grant us permission to fly through.  </p><p>The eight students exit the ship and walk up the the ridge separating the desert from the ship.  They passover the ridge and see a massive desert with skeletons and weapons left and right. </p><p>Ember: Whoa. </p><p>Llew: It is disturbing, yes.  </p><p>Violet: You know what’s funny?  My great grandparents met here. </p><p>Leia: Violet, you have a weird way of looking at the world.  </p><p>Fred: And for good reasons. </p><p>Fred begins to walk into the desert followed by Leia, May, Llew and Ember. </p><p>Fred: Violet.  You, Ing and Eadwulf stay with the ship.  We can handle this. </p><p>Violet: Just don't die on me, Hot Shot. </p><p>Fred: Wasn’t planning on it, Lighting Breath. </p><p>The five teenagers walk through the desert.  As they are walking, May steps up in front of Ember and stops him. </p><p>Ember: What?</p><p>May: Trap.  </p><p>Ember: What kind?</p><p>May: Big one.  </p><p>May takes out Wonderland and fires a single round and hits a rock.  Suddenly, the entire ground before him crumbles and fall beneath them, creating a massive sink hole.  </p><p>May: Boom!</p><p>Ember: How did you know-</p><p>May: I have eyes of a cat. </p><p>Ember: No you don’t. </p><p>May: Ember.  Let me have this moment.  </p><p>Leia: A downton ton weight hole.  Used mainly from a defensive side.  Based on design I say this was from-</p><p>Fred: Mistral based tech.  Atlas, or then, Mantle would never stoop this low.  </p><p>Leia: You love steeling my thunder don't you? </p><p>Fred: Yep!</p><p>Team FLME walks around the hole only to see Llew standing still, looking out towards the horizon, seeing the sun about to set on the day.  Leia walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>Leia: You ok?</p><p>Llew: We used to eat lunch right around here.  I remember that rock, and the sunset crossing over the desert.  </p><p>Leia: I’m sorry.  </p><p>Llew: Don’t be.  I just miss the simpler things in life.  I missed the days were we only cared about grades, not life or death. </p><p>May joins the two and looks out across the desert with them as Ember and Fred continue onward.  </p><p>May: That makes all of us.  </p><p>Llew teleports across the sink hole as Leia creates shields for her teammates.  The four rejoin Llew on the other side and continue walking.  As they are walking, Llew puts her hand up to stop the group. </p><p>Ember: Smell something.  </p><p>Leia: Anyone we know?</p><p>Ember: Not exactly. </p><p>Ember sniffs the air a few more times. </p><p>Llew: They’re here.  </p><p>May: Look!</p><p>People on horseback emerge from the horizon.  A large line what appear to be soldiers come down into the area.  Before Ember and May can draw their weapons, Llew and Fred raise their hands to stop them.  </p><p>Fred: Wait. </p><p>The line stops right before the five teenagers.  Three individuals emerge from the line and stand before the group.  Llew bows before them as the center figure gestures for her to rise. </p><p>Llew: Chief Anialwch.  </p><p>Anialwch: Llew.  It is swell to see you again.  </p><p>Ember: (Whispering to Fred) I see the monotone runs in the family. </p><p>Fred elbows Ember in the stomach to shut him up.  </p><p>Llew: We request passage through the territory.  </p><p>Anialwch: For what purpose?</p><p>Llew: There is a location within the fields we need to reach with our ship.  One of the old trading posts, Adfail Bazaar.  </p><p>Anialwch: Why do you wish to travel there?  That post has been abandoned for years. </p><p>Fred: We believe that the post holds an important location.  A location that could possible save the world.  Please, this is our hope.  </p><p>Anialwch looks down at Fred from his horse.  His eyes glow a bit of gold as the sun beams off of his eyes and Fred’s.  The chief closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  A golden aura shines around him.  </p><p>Anialwch: Your heart, young one, speaks with fire.  Pain.  Anger.  Confusion.  Salvation.  I can sense it.  You…(The group looks at one another with fear and worry.) may pass.  </p><p>The group smiles at one another and May and Ember high five. </p><p>Llew: Thank you, Chief Anialwch.  </p><p>Anialwch: Do not thank me for this.  You. (Points to Fred) Prepare for the future.  I see darkness coming towards you.  </p><p>Fred: Understood. </p><p>Fred walks back with his team and Llew. </p><p>Leia: You don't believe him do you?</p><p>Fred: I don’t believe in superstition.  I stopped that when my parents died.  Let’s get back. </p><p>Leia: And yet you believe in gods?</p><p>Fred: It’s because I’m forced to.  Doesn't mean I like the idea. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>The airship takes off from its landed position.  The ship flies over Llew’s tribe and pass into the desert.  Inside the bridge, Llew and Leia are piloting the airship.  Eadwulf is looking through map of the area with Ember and May.  </p><p>On the upper deck, Fred is sitting down with his legs propped up in a relaxed state.  In his hands is his father’s guitar.  Fred is strumming his guitar to the tune of “Greensleeves” while repeating the tune with “da da da” as the ship flies further into the unknown territory.  </p><p>The scene fades to black as the sunsets on Remnant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Place That We Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opening ends to Mason Ignis getting up, though slowly and painfully.  He finally sits up and holds his head in pain.  </p><p>Mason: Wha-</p><p>Mason turns and sees Evie struggling to get up.  </p><p>Mason: Evie! </p><p>Mason moves over and and sets her head on his lap.  </p><p>Evie: Mace?</p><p>Mason: (Sighs) Hey sweetheart.  </p><p>Mason leans down and pecks her forehead.  He looks up and sees he and Evie are in a cell within Salem’s Domain.  Behind his bars, on the outside are Lavenza Volt and Roz Quarzo.  </p><p>Mason: Lavenza! </p><p>Lavenza: Yes, yes.  It is swell to see you yet again you pathetic excuse for carbon.  </p><p>Mason: What do you want?!</p><p>Lavenza: Currently, nothing.  Though, I will admit it is satisfyingly seeing you here.  Sad, lonely and confused.  It’s both pathetic and quite enjoyable to witness.  </p><p>Evie lifts her head to face the two. </p><p>Evie: Oh shut up! </p><p>Lavenza: Good to see you are well, Evie.  It has been some time since you and I have communed. </p><p>Evie: Save it!  What do you REALLY want from us?</p><p>Lavenza: You two and the others are of use to us, in time.  </p><p>Mason: If you think, my boys will-</p><p>Lavenza: I do.  They will come.  Because they are just as pathetic as you.  And of their name.  <br/>Lavenza walks away.  Roz is about to join him by Mason throws a small rock at her which forces her to turn around.  </p><p>Mason: And you.  This is what you have become?  A killer? </p><p>Roz: A revolutionary.  </p><p>Mason: You’re no better than them.  </p><p>Roz: So be it.  </p><p>Evie: Roz!  Think.  Is this what you want to be apart of?  This isn't salvation for Faunus.  This is death for everyone and thing.  Please, come back to us, to Isaac. </p><p>As the above is spoken, Roz has turn to walk away but stops keeps a stern look on until Isaac is mention which gets her to widen her eyes and gain a worried look.  </p><p>Evie: The boy who took you off the streets, who helped you.  Who treated you as family.  WE treated you like family.  </p><p>Roz turns around and activates her semblance and launches a pick shield towards Evie.  Mason leaps in front of her and takes the hit for her.  </p><p>Roz: Irrelevant.  He will die.  The same as anyone else who stands in our way.  </p><p>Mason: Do you truly believe that?  Or are you saying that to survive?  </p><p>Roz: What choice do I have?!  (She walks up to the cell) It’s neither die or join.  And you will die!</p><p>Evie: You’re a coward!  </p><p>Roz: Cowards do survive.  </p><p>Roz walks away as both Mason and Evie lean up against the wall.  </p><p>April: Sounds like you guys are real good friends.  </p><p>Mason and Evie stand up and look through a small window into the cell next to theirs.  Inside are March and April Fumi.  </p><p>Evie: And you are?</p><p>April: April Fumi.  This is my husband, March.  We were captured a few days ago by Lavenza’s beast. </p><p>Mason: The Harrapari.  </p><p>March: You know of it? </p><p>Mason: I fought it.  We both did.  And if you’re a Fumi, it means you know our son, sons.  </p><p>March: Sons?</p><p>Mason: Ember Ignis, Frederic Scorch and Isaac Scorch.  Please tell us you know them?</p><p>March: Course we know them.  Isaac brought me into this who debacle against Onyx.  Fred and Ember are teammates of my daughter-</p><p>Evie: May.  We’ve met her.  Nice girl.</p><p>March: You sure?</p><p>Evie: Pink hair.  Black cat ears.  Pink dress wear.  Very polite.</p><p>April: Yep sounds like ours.  </p><p>Mason: No offense to the little talk we have here, but we need to find a way out, now! </p><p>April: Agreed.  Brute strength wont work, we’ve tried.  </p><p>Mason: You sure you’re strong enough?</p><p>March: I took a punch from Ombre!  If anyone can get-</p><p>Mason: You sure he wasn't holding back?</p><p>March remains silent. </p><p>Mason: That’s what I thought.  We’ll find a way out.  </p><p>March: All of us?</p><p>Evie: Hey, were huntsmen and huntress.  It’s what we do. </p><p>Mason nods as does Evie. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>On the airship, Ember is standing on the edge of the airship.  He is looking out across the desert, visibly pondering something.  Behind him, May walks up to him. </p><p>May: Hey.  </p><p>Ember: Hey, May.  </p><p>May: Ok, what’s up?</p><p>Ember: Nothing.  I’m fine.  </p><p>May: You only call me by my name when you’re serious. </p><p>Ember: Guess you know me pretty well. </p><p>May: I’ve known you for well over a year at this point.  So what’s wrong?</p><p>Ember: I’m just…worried. </p><p>May: About what?</p><p>Ember: Everything!  The current state of the world.  Onyx and Lavenza.  You. </p><p>May: Hey.  Tackle one thing at a time.  What’s up with the Onyx and Lavenza?  So what?  They kicked out butts once and that’s it?  You’re done? </p><p>Ember: No!  I never said that!</p><p>May: Then what?  What has gotten you so worked up?</p><p>Ember: What if we aren't strong enough to beat these guys?  I mean, they’re a walking psych evaluation on all of us!  </p><p>May: Don’t worry about that.  That’s not-</p><p>Ember: It IS our problem!  Shadow knows you like a book.  Onyx can just mention Fred’s parents and break him down.  And Lavenza with me.  He’s know my family, he knows me.  How can we beat that?!  That…that might!  We both saw what they can do.  How?  And…your step-dad is in on this.  What happens if you are-</p><p>May: I’m what?</p><p>Ember: I…I don’t want you getting hurt.  Not anymore than you have to, and I think you’ve already been hurt enough.  I…I need you by my side.  </p><p>May leans in and rests her head on Ember’s shoulder and takes his hand, making his eyes widen.  </p><p>May: I appreciate your concern, Ember.  But, I don’t know.  But we’ll find a way.  We have to.  Maybe we can fight, maybe we can survive.  If we live, maybe that’s more pain that they have to go through.  Because if we live, we can fight again.  And, if I keep getting hurt, I always got you by my side, right.  </p><p>May looks up at Ember and he looks down back at her and smiles.  </p><p>Ember: I thought I was the guy who motivates you? </p><p>May: Call it a roll reversal.  Besides, there is a problem when the moral center of a team needs a bit of moral lifting.  </p><p>Ember: Yeah, yeah. </p><p>May: You were always there for me, might as well be there for you. </p><p>Ember: No offense, I don't need your pandering.  </p><p>May: Oh, thanks.  Glad you can appreciate me.  </p><p>Ember: (Chuckles) Laugh it up, Kitten. </p><p>May: Will do, Fox Boy.  </p><p>Ember and May look at one another.  They smile as May slowly leans up as Ember leans down.  </p><p>Violet: (From below deck) WHAT THE HECK??!!!<br/>May and Ember stop and turn back to where the scream came from.  </p><p>Ember: We should probably make sure everything is ok? </p><p>May: Yeah. Probably.  </p><p>The two walk below deck. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Ember and May walk down into the lower deck.  Standing there is Fred, Leia and Violet. </p><p>Ember: What is going on?</p><p>Nero: Hi!</p><p>Ember turns and sees Nero sitting on a crate with Violet looking furious at her little brother.  </p><p>Ember: Ok what?</p><p>Violet: Nero!  What are you doing here?!</p><p>Nero: I got bored.  And Blue couldn't leave me home alone. </p><p>Violet: What?  Blue! </p><p>Blue comes from behind a crate. </p><p>Blue: Great job you idiot.  </p><p>Nero: Hey!  I’m only eight! </p><p>Violet: What are you two idiots doing?!</p><p>Fred: For once I’m with her.  How and why?</p><p>Nero: It was the middle of the night…</p><p>Fred: We literally took off 45 minutes ago from Vacuo. </p><p>Nero remains slightly, trying to think of a way out of the situation. Blue rolls his eyes and walks forward. </p><p>Blue: We snuck on while you weren't looking. </p><p>Leia: I will admit, gotta love that honesty.  </p><p>Violet: Dad is going to kill you AND me!  </p><p>Nero: He told us to get on!  He’s here too!</p><p>Violet and Fred: WHAT?! </p><p>Apatite appears from within a crate. </p><p>Apatite: NERO!</p><p>Nero leans back and smiles at his father and waves.</p><p>Nero: Hi, Dad. </p><p>Apatite: (Sighs) Hi, kiddo.  How you doing?</p><p>Nero: I feel like I’m going to throw up.  </p><p>Fred: (To Violet) How is he this optimistic?  </p><p>Violet shrugs.</p><p>Ember: I love this kid!  He’s literally me at that age. </p><p>Fred face palms and eyes widen.</p><p>Fred: Sadly, you’re right. </p><p>Violet: Dad!  Why?!  Talk!  Now! </p><p>Apatite: I was worried.  I was-</p><p>Violet: What?  Worried I turn out like mom?  That I keep leaving you for random missions?!  </p><p>Apatite: What?  No.  No.  Why would I-</p><p>Violet: Because I remind you of her.  Don't I?  I remind you of everything you had until that day.  </p><p>Apatite: Sweetheart-</p><p>Violet: No, Dad!  I have greater responsibilities right now.  Responsibilities that, yes Mom has, but I have my team, my friends.  Now you’ve placed not only yourself but Blue and Nero in the same boat.  </p><p>Blue: I can take care of myself.  </p><p>Violet: No you cant!  Not against the guys we’re up against!  </p><p>Sienna: Is that so?</p><p>Fred and Violet turn around to see Sienna Clayton inside the ship with them.  </p><p>Sienna: Because I believe this is where you, Ms. Eclairage explain yourself.  </p><p>Violet: Professor?!</p><p>Sienna: Yes. </p><p>May: But, how?</p><p>Sienna: This ship is hardly the definition of well guarded. </p><p>Apatite: Oh, now you’re saying my daughter cant guard a ship. </p><p>Violet: SHUT UP!  None of you were suppose to be on this ship!  The only one’s on it are Team FLME and VILE!  My name is in the title! </p><p>Sienna: Ms. Eclairage-</p><p>Violet: And you can stick it, Clayton!  ARGH!</p><p>Violet storms out from below deck.  While everyone looks on, Apatite follows her outside.  Fred turns to the rest of the group below deck.  </p><p>Fred: We’ll tell you everything we can.  </p><p>Sienna: Start talking. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Violet is overlooking through the desert of Vacuo.  Eadwulf and Ing walk up to her. </p><p>Ing: Everyone ok?</p><p>Violet: No.  Nothing is ok at the current moment.  Thank you, Ing. </p><p>Ing: You want to talk about it?</p><p>Violet: No.  </p><p>Eadwulf: Yeah.  But you’re gonna have to.  (To Ing) Come on. </p><p>The two walk away as Apatite takes a position next to Violet. </p><p>Apatite: I’m sorry.  I-didn’t know this mission…meant so much to you.  </p><p>Violet: On a personal level, the mission doesn't matter that much.  I’m doing this, for you guys.  To protect you, like Mom.  I just…never wanted to get you guys involved.  </p><p>Apatite: I blame myself.  You were right.  I do want to keep you near me.  I don't want to lose you like I lost your mother.  </p><p>Violet: You didn't lose her.  She misses you guys. </p><p>Apatite: She ever tell you that to your face or are you making assumptions? </p><p>Violet: Look, Dad, she uh…</p><p>Apatite: It’s fine.  I understand her dilemma.  </p><p>Violet: Do you?</p><p>Apatite: I like to think I do.  As a means of sharing the pain.  Look, sweetheart, I know I’m not the best-</p><p>Violet: Who is nowadays?</p><p>Apatite: (Chuckles) Well, I…(sighs) you know I care about you kids, I just want the best for you.  But, you’re older now.  You can make you’re own decisions.  Maybe it’s time I let you.  And…if you believe the best choice of action for you is with your mother, then I wont stop you.  </p><p>Violet: Well, Mom and I have been going on adventures together for the last few weeks.  </p><p>Apatite: Are they any fun?</p><p>Violet: Yeah, until a few days ago where everything went to, well, blew up.  </p><p>Apatite: Sounds like, fun. </p><p>Violet: Yeah, if you count almost being killed-</p><p>Apatite: Wait, what?!  Someone tried to-</p><p>Violet: Huntress, Dad.  Huntress.  </p><p>Apatite: Right.  I just-I worry about you.  All the time.  I’m afraid someone is going to take you away from me and hurt you.  I don’t want to risk that.  Now, I know you can take care of yourself but I just-</p><p>Violet: I know, Dad.  You may think I don't like you right now.  I mean, I’m mad, but that’s a protective influence.  I don't want to lose you too.  </p><p>Apatite wraps an arm around Violet’s should and pulls her closer to him.  She leans down under his arm.  </p><p>Llew appears behind them and coughs to get their attention.  </p><p>Llew: Get the others.  We’re approaching the post. </p><p>Scene cuts to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dragon's Fist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opening ends to the BIC Family Airship landing at the trading post.  All passengers get off the ship and group themselves together.  Fred and Violet stand by next to one another as the group circles around them.  </p><p>Fred: Alright.  Due to (turns to Apatite, Blue, Nero and Sienna) recent events, I’ve decided that VILE stays here with out guests while FLME and I go towards the temple. </p><p>Violet: Yes, because that worked out well last time.  </p><p>May: She’s not wrong.  </p><p>Ember: Yeah, I’m with them on this one.  While granted, there should be no real way for them to track us, assuming they couldn’t, it should be smooth sailing.  Though, no offense, Boss, I rather have all eight of us incase we come across one of them again. </p><p>Fred: That was my original plan but-</p><p>Nero: HI!</p><p>Fred: My point.  I don't want a Vacuo Councilman and two children in the care of a single huntress.  No offense, Professor Clayton. </p><p>Sienna: Non-taken.  </p><p>Fred: Look, it’s just a plan.  I rather protect more lives than-Leia, Eadwulf?</p><p>The group turns to see Leia and Eadwulf starring out into the desert. </p><p>Ember: Wolf?</p><p>May: Leia, what is it?</p><p>Leia: Grimm.  </p><p>Eadwulf: A whole lot.  </p><p>From over a hill top, Grimm move towards the post.  Several Beowolves, Ursai, King Taijitus and some Nevermores make their way towards the town.  </p><p>Sienna: Vermin! </p><p>Sienna draws a sword out and enters a battle stance.  Violet, Ing, Leia and May run up and open fire at the Grimm.  Ing converts his rifle back to a baton and runs up and hits away a few Grimm as Sienna joins him and slashes at a Beowolf and an Ursa, killing them.  Back at the post, the rest of the group stands ready for the attacking Grimm.  </p><p>Eadwulf glances back and sees Nero being a bit afraid and sees the incoming Grimm horde.  He turns around and runs back inside the ship.  </p><p>Ember: Wolf?!</p><p>Violet: Eadwulf?</p><p>Eadwulf doesn't respond but reenters the ship and runs out with two gauntlets. </p><p>Eadwulf: Mr. Eclairage! (Apatite turns to him) Here!</p><p>Eadwulf throws Apatite the gauntlets which he catches them and slides them on.  </p><p>Apatite: Boys!  Stay behind me!</p><p>Apatite runs up to a Beowolf and punches it in the snout and kills it.  He spins around and elbows a pouncing Beowolf and punches it in the stomach, launching it into another Grimm.  Apatite grabs another Beowolf by the snot and throws it into another Beowolf.  He then grabs the Grimm’s jaw, and snaps it into a 180 degree angle.  </p><p>Sienna jumps over Apatite and stabs her sword into an Ursa’s head.  She flips over the dead body and slashes at a Creeps’ upper scales and stabs her antlers into the chest of a Ursa.  She then cuts the Ursa in half, making its body disintegrating it.  She gasp at seeing numerous Grimm charge towards her and Apatite.  </p><p>Sienna gains a determined look and changes her sword into a chain gun.  She begins firing off round after round from her gun, killing every Grimm in sight with fire dust laced bullets.  She stops firing and her rounds shift into wind dust.  Sienna then fires at the sand before her and unleashes a wave of sand and wind towards the remaining Grimm, knocking them all away into the distance.  </p><p>May runs up to a King Taijitu and slashes at one of the heads.  Ember leaps up to the other one and punches the top down to the surface level.  May runs underneath it and stabs it through the head.  Leia generates a shield to block the second head from attack May.  </p><p>Leia runs by and whacks away the head and fires at its chin.  Fred leaps through the air and stabs the eye and kills it.  Violet joins her partner in the field and whacks away a Beowolf and fires into its jaw.  Nevermores begin to fly towards the town and are gaining ground on the area. </p><p>Leia: Up top!</p><p>Leia opens fire at the Nevermore as May joins her.  As they are firing, a rocket hits and kills the Nevermore and another takes down another Nevermore.  Leia turns back to see Eadwulf in the bridge firing at the Nevermores.  </p><p>May: I could make some jokes?</p><p>Leia: You know, I’m not liking this new cocky comedic May.  </p><p>May: Too bad. </p><p>May runs off with Leia fallows her.  Fred kicks a Beowolf in the head, sending it into a crater.  Ember shoots away an Ursa coming from behind Fred.  Ember kicks the Ursa away and goes back to back with Fred.  The two spin around and kick and punch away some Grimm while slashing and stabbing them.  </p><p>Sienna and Apatite kick away two Creeps.  Apatite leaps over Sienna and punches a Beowolf in the mouth as Sienna stabs its head and spins around and kicks away an Ursa.  Llew slashes at an Ursa that stands right before the two.  It dies and Llew leaps up and takes Leia’s hand and throws her at the Grimm and causes a shockwave.  She fires at the remaining Grimm around her and kills them.  </p><p>Fred stabs both his blades into the stomach of a Beowolf, making it scream in agony.  He then picks it up and rips it into two pieces while screaming.  He spins around and axe kicks another Creep and flips over the dead body into another Grimm.  Fred snaps the neck of the Beowolf he jumped onto and throws the body into another.  Fred switches to some earth dust and punches the ground.  </p><p>From the punch, several different rocks emerge from the ground and hit a Death Stalker in the head.  Ing runs up and freezes the legs of the Death Stalker and jumps up over it.  He turns his baton into his assault rife and opens fire at the Grimm.  Ing lands on the head and fires rounds directly into the eye of the Grimm.  The Death Stalker wails in pain as Llew teleports in and slashes at the legs of the scorpion.  </p><p>She then jumps up and cuts the tail of the Death Stalker off and the stinger lands directly onto the head on the beast.  Fred then jumps onto the stinger and kicks it into the head of the Grimm and flips off of it.  He lands next to Llew and Ing.  He nods and the three take off.  </p><p>Ember stabs a Creep in the head and kicks it away.  He converts his knives to pistols and opens fire at three more charging at him.  As the group is fighting Grimm, a portal opens and everyone turns to see it. Two arrows come out and hit a King Taijitu in both heads.  Amethyst and Bazaar exit along with Isaac and begin to attack.  </p><p>Apatite: (To himself) Amethyst?</p><p>The three professional huntsmen go on the attack and push some of the Grimm back. </p><p>Violet: Good to see you again, Mom. </p><p>Amethyst: Likewise.  Anything bad happen?</p><p>Violet: Other than this, no.  </p><p>Isaac runs up and lunges at a Beowolf and kills it.  He turns back to Fred and smiles while Fred scowls at him.  </p><p>Isaac: Yeah, I get it.  You hate me right now but we need to get to work.  </p><p>Isaac converts his sword into its shotgun state and opens fire.  He runs forward as Fred axe kicks a Creep and kills it.  </p><p>Ember: You are really ticked off at him, aren’t you?</p><p>Fred: Kinda.  </p><p>Fred and Ember run off to continue the fight.  Amethyst stabs a Beowolf in the head and spins around on her bow and kicks away another Beowolf.  Isaac leaps in front of her and kicks a Beowolf away.  He sticks the top of his shotgun to the head of another Beowolf and transforms it back into his sword and cuts the team off.  </p><p>Bazaar leaps over the two and whacks away some Grimm and fires at two more.  He roundhouse kicks one away and whacks away another one, eliminating all the Grimm in the area currently.  </p><p>Amethyst: That’s one way of making an entrance.  </p><p>Inside the Burns Family Airship, Eadwulf is manually firing the guns of the ship at the incoming Nevermores.  One by one, the Grimm are torn to pieces and shot down out of the sky. </p><p>Eadwulf: Show me what you got!   SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!!!</p><p>Eadwulf continues to rain fire at the Grimm as Leia hops up onto the ship’s hull and joins him in firing away at the Grimm.  Leia forms a shield over three Nevermores as Eadwulf takes away and vaporizes them in two rounds.  Leia and Eadwulf look at one another.  Leia gives him a smile as Eadwulf smirks in response.  They two continue to fire at the Grimm, covering their allies.  </p><p>A Beowolf pounces at Amethyst.  As she notices it, Apatite punches the Grimm into a building and Amethyst stabs it.  Both husband and wife lock eyes for a few seconds, regaining their breath after the fight.  </p><p>Apatite: Uh-</p><p>Apatite is cut off as a massive roar is heard from the distance.  </p><p>Ember: That sound…familiar to anyone else?  </p><p>The roar is heard again.  </p><p>May: Guys!</p><p>Fred: No.  </p><p>Leia: It’s back?!</p><p>From the distance, the Harrapari arrives, flying over the desert.  From its chest, drops of black liquid land and spawn Grimm to attack the group. </p><p>May: It’s spawning Grimm!</p><p>Fred: Just like at Beacon.  </p><p>Ember runs up and begins to open fire at the Harrapari. </p><p>Ember: YOU TAKE MY HOME, I TAKE YOUR PET!!!<br/>Ember keeps firing and his bullets are landing on the Grimm which forces the Harrapari move around to fire at the group.  Team FLME evades the hit and Eadwulf fires at the Harrapari.  As a few rounds hit the Harrapari, it flinches slightly and flies overhead as the Grimm come to the post. </p><p>Apatite: What is that thing?!</p><p>Violet: That, Dad.  Is what Mom and I have been fighting against for the past month and a half.  </p><p>The Harrapari roars again and flies so it can circle back to the group.  Ember becoming more angry, screams through his teeth and activates his semblance.  He runs up and leaps towards the beast to attack. </p><p>Fred: Ember!  Wait! </p><p>Ember punches the Harrapari and grabs onto its wing.  The Harrapari moves its wings to flap down and forces Ember off of it and crashes into the ground.  May fires a few rounds at the Harrapari which the Grimm responds with several blasts at the group.  While the group evades, the Grimm close in on the town.  </p><p>Eadwulf: Crap!  Inbound! </p><p>Eadwulf fires the airship’s guns at the incoming ground Grimm.  Everyone else joins in on the attack except Team FLME who remain focus on the Harrapari.  Ember, still active with his semblance, punches the ground and rips up some rock and throws it at the dragon.  It hits the Harrapari but it continues to fly.  </p><p>From behind the Harrapari, wind and ice dust hit the Grimm.  It turns around to see nothing but fires anyway and hits the ground.  The blast knocks May away as she become visible once again.  Before the Harrpari fires again, Leia generates a shield in front of the head and the blasts hits the Harrapari instead and forces it to fly off but still in the area.  </p><p>Leia: How did it find us?  </p><p>Fred: It-it has my scent.  Leia, it has my scent!</p><p>Violet fires two rounds at an Ursa to kill it.  As the Harrapari flies over, it fires off a blast towards Blue and Nero in cover.  </p><p>Apatite and Amethyst: BOYS!</p><p>As Blue grabs Nero to run, Apatite leaps in the blast’s way and takes the hit.  However, rather than Apatite taking the hit, it is the Harrapari itself.  Apatite looks to see Amethyst opening a portal in front of him and next to the Harrapari.  She closes the portal and draws two arrows and fires in succession at the Harrapari.  </p><p>Bazaar hits two Grimm away and stabs them both to kill them.  As the Harrapari keeps flying over, Fred keeps watching as Ember is growing more and more frustrated at the Grimm.  </p><p>Fred: (To Himself) It’s me.  It’s here for me!  (To Violet) Violet, stay here with the rest and take out the Grimm!</p><p>Violet: What?!  What are you going to do?</p><p>Fred: My job! </p><p>Fred runs up and jumps.  He moves some fire along his arm and fires it at the Harrapari.  When he lands, he does a cheat 7 kick towards the Harrapari and launches fire at the beast.  When the Harrapari fires at Fred, he cartwheels away and backflips as another blast comes towards him. </p><p>As another blast comes towards him, Fred rolls away to evade and Ember jumps up with his semblance still active and uppercuts the Grimm.  As Ember is moving from the punch, the Harrapari bites Ember’s leg and throws him into a building.  </p><p>May: EMBER!!!</p><p>Ember is knocked out inside a building from the post.  May runs over towards him. </p><p>Leia: May!</p><p>Fred: STAY CLEAR!!!</p><p>Fred ignites some fire on his boots and does a two footed kick, sending fire towards the Harrapari.  </p><p>Fred: Come on! </p><p>Fred jumps up and somersaults onto the roof of a building.  Fred does a break dance maneuver on the roof and launches three fireballs at the Harrpari.  </p><p>Fred: Come at me! </p><p>Fred runs into the town as the Harrapari begins to follow him.  As the rest of the group keeps fighting, the Grimm, Leia runs over to May and Ember.  </p><p>May: Where is he going?</p><p>Leia: Don’t know.  When he wakes up, follow me.  </p><p>Ember: Argh.  (Ember holds his head in pain) What happened?  Where’s Fred going?</p><p>Leia: Apparently, leading the Harrpari away from us. </p><p>Ember growls and stands up.  </p><p>Ember: You think you can kill my town and now my brother?  (Growls) Gotta kill me first! </p><p>May: Ember?</p><p>Ember: Come on! </p><p>Ember leaps up and and follows the two into the town.  May and Leia shrug at one another and run into the town after the two.  </p><p>The Harrapari roars again and the screen cuts to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Spinning Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opening ends to Fred running through the town.  When he reaches the corner of a building, he rolls off to the corner and pushes himself up against the wall, panting.  He glances back as he hears the Harrapari roars and lands down the road he was running on.  He moves his head back and begins to go through his possible dust rounds. </p><p>Fred: (Whispering to himself) Come on, come on.  Fire, Lighting, Earth, (gasps) Ice.  </p><p>Fred activates his ice dust and places his wrist on his chest and fires, freezing some of his chest.  While he winces, he reverts back to his fire dust and melts the ice, getting his cloths wet.  He takes some what and places it along his face and hair.  </p><p>He does the same thing to his left arm, getting that wet and places more in his hair and face to masks his scent.  He does the same to his right arm.  As he hears the Harrapari move closer to him, Fred ducks into a building next to him and hides underneath a window, still panting.  He covers his mouth and the Harrapari moves throughout the town.  </p><p>The Harrapari moves his head into the door and sniffs the air to smell for Fred.  It sniffs twice and moves its head back outside of the building and continues down the street.  Fred sighs to himself and leans up and looks out the window.  Fred sighs and sits back down to catch his breath.  However, after a few seconds, a thud is heard and the ground shakes a bit.  Fred looks forward with an “Ah crap” look. </p><p>Fred: Oh, son of a-</p><p>The Harrapari’s head crashes through and knocks Fred back through the wall.  The Grimm comes through and destroys the building as Fred gets to his feet.  The Harrapari launches forward to snap at Fred.  He jumps up to evade the jaws and flips over and lands by one of the Grimm’s wings/arms.  Fred activates his wrist blade and its upgrade and swings at the wing, causing some fire to hit the Grimm.  </p><p>The Harrapari roars and moves its wing/arm to stomp at Fred.  He leaps back as the Harrapari’s tail hits Fred back into another wall and forms a small crater.  As the Harrapari moves towards Fred, Ember reaches the two and punches the Harrpari in the face, spins around and stabs it with his knife.  Ember removes the knife and backflips off the Harrpari’s nose.  </p><p>Ember converts his knives to pistols and open fire at the Harrapari.  </p><p>Ember: You think you can kill me?!</p><p>Before the Grimm can attack, Leia appears and fires at the Harrapari’s back.  She flips over the Grimm and keeps firing at the beast.  A slash appears by the Harrapari’s back leg as May becomes visible again and slashes at the wing/arm and runs towards Ember.  As the Harrapari follows her, Fred runs up and slides under the wing/arm and cuts some of the wing, tearing it.  Fred handsprings up and runs off as May fires at the Harrapari’s eye and Ember runs up to hit it but is knocked away by the neck.  </p><p>As Leia runs by and fires her rifles at the Harrapari, its tail comes right by her and she forms a shield to block the hit.  She leaps up and fires again at the Grimm, lands and does a back handspring as the beast turns and destroys more buildings and kicks away May.  </p><p>Leia: We need more room!  </p><p>Fred looks to his left and sees a large square with plenty of cover in buildings. </p><p>Fred: To the square!  Move!  Now! </p><p>Fred and Leia launch a few bits of fire and dust rounds at the Grimm which turns it around to fight them.  Fred and Leia runs off as the Harrapari follows them.</p><p>Ember: Come on! </p><p>Ember gets up and leaps into the square towards the Grimm. </p><p>May: Ember!  Wait!</p><p>May leaps up after him to join in the attack.  May and Leia hop around on the rooftops while Fred and Ember are on the ground running in circles.  </p><p>Fred: Keep moving!  Try to keep it on its toes!  </p><p>Leia and May leap down to run the same pattern Fred and Ember are.  Ember runs up and stabs the Harrapari’s back leg.  The Grimm lifts the leg and kicks him away into a building.  May turns invisible and runs underneath the Grimm and slashes at its stomach.  When she emerges from underneath it, the Grimm’s tail hits her, sending her into a wall as well.  </p><p>As the Harrapari moves its head, Fred lunges and stabs its eye while screaming.  The Grimm roars and moves its head and slams Fred onto the ground twice before the Scorch Blade is removed from its eye.  Leia takes advantage of the strike and whacks the Harrapari’s head.  After three strikes, the Grimm knocks her away.  </p><p>Ember leaps onto the Harrapari’s back and slashes at it.  He stabs both is knives in the back and neck.  He removes quickly and spins around and fires two rounds from each.  He leaps up and lands on the head and attempts to go through the thick platting of the forehead.  He fails and the Harrapari throws him away and fires a blast towards him.  <br/>Ember cartwheels out of the way.  He goes down on all fours and rolls diagonally to evade a blast from the Harrapari.  He does so again with the opposite direction.  He then gets up and spins around to dodge another blast.  He does so again and throws one of his knives at the Grimm and stabs it under the eye.  </p><p>Ember runs up to the Grimm and removes his knife but is hit away by the Harrapari’s wing/arm.  As Ember hits the ground, Ember’s aura shatters but he still gets up and growls at the Grimm.  May stands next to him as the two prepare to fight the Grimm.  As the Harrapari moves towards them, May tackles Ember into underneath a raised home for cover.  </p><p>Before the Harrapari reaches the building, Ember and May open their eyes to see nothing bad happening to them.  They get up and look out to see Leia forming a shield to block the Harrapari’s attack.  Fred does a two footed kick to the side of the Harrapari’s head and gets it off of Leia.  Fred backflips off the Grimm and begins launching fireballs at the beast while Leia runs on the opposite side, firing her rifles.  </p><p>Ember attempts to rejoin the fight but May holds him back by the wrist, her head down.</p><p>Ember: May, let go! May, they're going to get hurt if we don’t—</p><p>Without even looking up, May slaps Ember. He stops and turns to face her, and she finally lets go, putting her hands in her lap.</p><p>May: No.  After everything you and I have been through, not like this.  Never, like this.  </p><p>She raises her head, but Ember sees his memory of May as herself with scars and knife wounds on her arms that she cut in before blinking and seeing her normally. Like back then, she has tears in her eyes.</p><p>May: Don’t leave me.  Not like this.  Please.  </p><p>Ember pulls her wrist towards him and removes her glove to see her scars.  May places her other hand on top of his hand and interlocks their fingers.  She looks at him with a fierce, determined expression.</p><p>May: We haven't given up yet.  </p><p>Ember looks at her with big eyes before nodding in agreement. Together they step out from under the building. The two are promptly joined by Fred and Leia.</p><p>Fred: Calm?</p><p>Ember: Yeah, yeah.  Plan of attack?<br/>Fred: I have an idea.  </p><p>Leia: Which is?</p><p>Fred: Just give Ember a shot at the face.  </p><p>Ember smirks as he and Fred enact Steamroller.  After the air is cleared, the Harrapari looks around and does not see FLME.  It raises its head and sniffs the air for Fred.  As it turns it head, Leia comes in and hits the head with both her clubs.  When she lands, she spins around and forms a shield around the Harrapari’s neck and forces it to the ground.  </p><p>Leia: Fred!  May!  NOW!</p><p>On cue, May leaps down from a building and fires a few rounds of ice dust at the Harrpari’s left wing/arm and freezes it.  She then, stabs through the ice and stabs the Grimm.  The Harrapari screams in pain as it is unable to move its limb.  Fred leaps from a roof and activates his upgrade and freezes the left wing/arm and does the same as May to pin it down.  </p><p>Fred: EMBER! </p><p>Ember hops off of a roof and falls towards the Harrapari’s skull.  He smirks and punches the head of the beast, sending it into the ground.  Ember walks in front of the Harrapari and looks directly at it as the Harrapari roars at Ember.  </p><p>Fred: Ember.  Kill it now!  I don't think I can hold it for much longer.  </p><p>May: Seconded! </p><p>Ember sighs. </p><p>Ember: (To himself) For my home. </p><p>Ember activates his semblance one last time and punches the Harrapari in the snout and is able to punch through the snout and moves his fist up so fast that it breaks the jaw of the Grimm.  He backs away of a large black cloud emerges and the Harrapari dies.  </p><p>Ember breathes out a sigh of relief only to be tackled by a giggling, triumphant May. He hugs her back and gives a single laugh.<br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>From the outside of the town, Isaac slashes the last Beowolf away and kills it.  Bazaar stands with him and Sienna.  </p><p>Sienna: Smoke?<br/>Isaac turns around and looks to see a large cloud of smoke coming from the Harrapari.  </p><p>Isaac: Fred?!</p><p>Isaac takes off with Bazaar and Sienna taking off after him.  Amethyst runs to but stops and turns to her right to see Apatite standing still. Her eyes dart between the town and Apatite but she sighs and walks towards him.  As she is walking towards him, Nero and Blue run up to her. </p><p>Nero: Mommy!  Mommy! </p><p>Amethyst: Hey boys! (She picks up Nero) Hello Little Nero. </p><p>Nero: Hi!  I snuck onboard an airship. </p><p>Amethyst: Clearly.  </p><p>Blue: Hey, Mom.  </p><p>Amethyst: Hey, Blue. </p><p>Amethyst embraces her sons and kisses them both on the forehead.  She glances at Apatite again and sees him with his hand on the back of his neck. </p><p>Amethyst: Boys, how about you go annoy your sister. </p><p>Nero: Ok!</p><p>Blue: Works for me.  </p><p>The two run off towards Violet and Amethyst walks up to Apatite. </p><p>Amethyst: Same jacket. </p><p>Apatite: No.  It’s new.  I got bigger.  </p><p>Amethyst: Yeah.  Obviously.  </p><p>Apatite: Same hood. </p><p>Amethyst: Yeah.  </p><p>Apatite: Ah, look, Amethyst I’m sorry.  I, I messed up.  I just didn't want to lose you.  I thought you and I had a good thing going and I just didn't want to lose that.  I’m sorry.  <br/>Amethyst: We both messed up.  But…that doesn't mean we can’t do anything about it.  Right?</p><p>Apatite: Right.  </p><p>Amethyst walks up nuzzles up to Apatite’s shoulder and he wraps an arm around her.  The two begin to watch Nero and Blue annoy Violet.  </p><p>Eadwulf: (Off-screen) Hey, guys! </p><p>Everyone looks to the direction of Eadwulf and smile.  <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Isaac, Bazaar and Sienna arrive at the square.  Isaac sighs in relief at seeing the team watching the rising smoke.  Fred and Ember turn around to see Isaac standing there.  </p><p>Ember: See, that was awesome!  </p><p>Isaac runs over and embraces his brothers. </p><p>Isaac: You two had me so worried.  </p><p>Fred: Um, excuse me.  Two huntsmen-in-training here.  Practically are second-years at this point.  </p><p>Isaac’s eyes shoot open and lets go of his brothers. </p><p>Isaac: Uh, yeah  Sorry about that.  Just…just excited.  You know, you two.  Alive. </p><p>Fred: Yeah, we got that, Isaac.  </p><p>Sienna: Now then…what was that all about?</p><p>Isaac: That is none of your concern.  </p><p>Sienna: Really?  Because I was informed by him (points to Fred) that there is a certain location here that requires him.  And that is?</p><p>Amethyst: (Off-Screen) He’s right, Sienna.  </p><p>From above them, the BIC airship arrives with Amethyst, Violet, Ing and Llew coming down.  They land between Isaac, Fred, Ember, Bazaar and Sienna.  </p><p>Sienna: And that is?</p><p>Amethyst: Official headmaster business.  <br/>Sienna: Being the headmaster’s right hand, I would suppose-</p><p>Isaac: Suppose nothing.  Thanks you for your assistance but it ends here.  </p><p>Amethyst: Right.  Boys!</p><p>Apatite, Blue and Nero comes down to the ground level.  Amethyst opens up a portal back to Vacuo.  </p><p>Amethyst: It’s time we went home.  </p><p>Violet: We?</p><p>Amethyst: I’m sorry, sweetie.  But I need to catch up on some things instead.  You have done great things and I know you can handle these things.  </p><p>Violet: Thanks, Mom.  It…was good traveling with you.  </p><p>Amethyst: You too.  </p><p>Amethyst and Violet embrace one another.  Once they break apart, Amethyst kisses Violet’s forehead.  Apatite appears next to them.  Violet and Apatite embrace as well.  </p><p>Apatite: Stay safe, sweetheart.  </p><p>Violet: Dad, it’s me.  I can handle this.  </p><p>Apatite: I know. </p><p>Apatite looks up and sees Fred watching.  Apatite mouths a “Watch her” at Fred and the latter nods.  Apatite and Violet let go of one another and he kisses her forehead as well.  Apatite walks over to Amethyst standing before the portal.  </p><p>Blue: Bye, Sis! </p><p>Blue hops through the portal followed by Apatite.  Blue walks up to Violet. </p><p>Violet: See ya, Blue (Holds her fist up)</p><p>Blue: Yeah, yeah. </p><p>Blue fist bumps her and hops into the portal.  </p><p>Sienna: If my kingdom is under a threat-</p><p>Isaac: It is.  That is what we are trying to stop.  </p><p>Sienna: I bid thee good luck.  Save my people.  </p><p>Sienna hops into the portal and leaves for Vacuo.  </p><p>Amethyst: Good luck, everyone. </p><p>Amethyst hops into the portal and leaves for Vacuo.  </p><p>Isaac: Alright, back on the airship.  We still have a way to go. Bazaar?</p><p>Isaac looks to see Bazaar walking away from them.  </p><p>Bazaar: If the beast is dead, then the others must be informed.  I shall fly to Haven, to inform Lionheart and Ironwood.  </p><p>Isaac: Good luck, old friend.  </p><p>Bazaar nods and runs towards a building.  After he passes by a wall, he comes out as his eagle form and fly away towards Mistral.  Isaac walks towards the airship.  <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Ember is sitting on the edge of the open, legs dangling.  Ember is looking out to the desert as May walks over and sits down next to him.  May smiles at him and Ember reciprocates the smile at her.  </p><p>Ember: I, uh, just wanted to say: Thanks.  For slapping some sense into me.  </p><p>May: Well, I just, didn't want to see you go.  </p><p>Ember: Yeah.  Well, you kinda saved my life.  </p><p>May: By slapping sense into you?</p><p>Ember: Yeah.  I mean how else would-</p><p>Ember is cut off by May placing her hands on his.  He gives a slight smile but turns his hand over to hold hers.  She looks at him and gives him a smile, and he smiles back.  May scoots closer and rests her head on his shoulder.</p><p>May: I guess this means we’re even?<br/>Ember: Not technically.  </p><p>Ember and May look at one another.  Ember slowly leans down towards her.  </p><p>May: (Softly) So, we’re really doing this?</p><p>Ember: (Softly) I don't see why not.  </p><p>May: (Softly) This is properly a bad idea. </p><p>Ember: (Softly) Incredibly.  </p><p>May: (Softly) Fate of the world at stake. </p><p>Ember: (Softly) Over bearing destinies. </p><p>May: (Softly) We’d get distracted. </p><p>Ember: (Softly) Your dad would kill me.  </p><p>May: (Softly) I’d miss you.  </p><p>Ember: (Softly) We really shouldn’t. </p><p>May: (Softly) But right now-</p><p>May and Ember: I couldn't care less. </p><p>May and Ember finally kiss one another.  Behind them is standing Fred and Leia watching the moment.  </p><p>Fred: I believe it’s been a year since we made that bet. </p><p>Leia: Oh shoot.  Fine! </p><p>Leia hands Fred the 25 Lien she owes him.  As Fred goes for his wallet, he feels something inside his coat.  He takes it out and its the drive Isaac had given him.  He looks at it and clutches it in his fist. </p><p>Fred: Doesn't this thing have a video console?  </p><p>Leia: Yeah.  By the master’s quarters. </p><p>Fred: Got it.  </p><p>Fred walks off.  <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Fred walks into a small room, dirty and a bit damp.  He walks up to a work bench and finds the video console.  He places the drive inside the console and a hologram of Abraham Scorch pops up.  Fred watches.  </p><p>Abraham: Mission log: 223092.  I was able to clear the town of Bōtoōkiddo.  The mayor has also agreed to join with Mistral, making that 30 outline towns allied with the kingdom this year alone. (Fred looks away and looks at the work bench to see some hammers and screws and drills.) The mayor has also invited Rouge and myself to a banquet to celebrate the joining of Mistral.  Leo is coming as well to join as a representative of the kingdom.  I…hope the boys don't mind staying a few hours with Mace and Evie.  I hope they’re ok with that idea too.  End log. </p><p>While Abraham mentioned Fred and his brother, he rolls his eyes and walks away.  After the initial message ends, another begins that makes Fred stop in his tracks.  </p><p>Abraham: So, my little boy thinks he’s going to be a huntsmen.  Frederic has a lot left to learn if he thinks he stands a chance out there.  But what’s this?  Fred runs inside saying he’s unlocked his aura.  Rouge and I smiled and agreed, going along with it.  But then he grabs a knife.  Rouge is in tears and I’m telling him to put it down.  He slashes across his chest and-</p><p>Fred and Abraham: Red shimmers.  </p><p>Abraham: He did it.  You did it, Fred.  If you’re watching this, than that means the worst has happened to me.  And Qrow and Isaac did their roles to bring this to you.  Somehow, I always knew you’d become the Guardian, I don't know how, but I did.  Perhaps it’s something to due with choices I’d made that decided our fates.  </p><p>Fred turns around and walks up to the hologram to watch closely.  </p><p>Abraham: I was born in an unforgiving part of Mistral.  It hardened me, so I took what I learned and brought it to Mistral.  I was hard then, and no matter what happened, even with your mother, I couldn't shake my stance on the world.  </p><p>Scene changes to Isaac overlooking the desert while the airship is flying.  He sighs as he keeps looking out and Abraham continues his narration. </p><p>Abraham: (voiceover) When Isaac was born, I was hard on him too.  I trained him in a way that I was trained.  I never realized what I was doing until it was too late.  Mason asked me once: What was the price for making you different from Isaac? <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>In the Eclairage family home, Blue and Nero are sitting at the island while Apatite stands between them.  On the other side is Amethyst.  </p><p>Abraham: (voiceover) It was so much more than a price.  I thought of something new.  Something that could change our lives forever.  And when you were born, I put that idea, that emotion, to work.  One emotion that could change everything…love. </p><p>As the above is mentioned, Apatite is able to make Nero laugh.  As he laughs with him, he looks at Amethyst who seems upset.  Apatite stops and Amethyst grabs his jacket and kisses him.  Nero and Blue both give a disgusted look.  <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>On the bridge, Leia walks in and sees Team VILE navigating the ship.  Leia smiles and goes over to the helm and begins to fly the ship. </p><p>Leia: Let’s get moving. </p><p>Abraham: (voiceover) Love what you do, love how you do it. </p><p>Scene changes to Llew Glas looking below them to see her former Nomad Tribe moving after the airship. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>In Salem’s Domain, Evie is holding Mason after he punches the bars one last time.  March and April clutch the bars as Lavenza Volt, Shadow Ombre and Roz Quarzo stand watching them.  Lavenza walks away, uncaring about the situation. </p><p>Abraham: (voiceover) But something happened, I never expected.  From love came compassion.  Compassion came care and affection.  In it’s absences, came anger and envy.  Which led to curiosity and fear.  And I saw you become what I failed to do. </p><p>Shadow smirks and walks off while Lavender enters the prison with Onyx.  Mason growls but Onyx simply rolls his eyes and walks away, leaving Roz and Lavender to watch the prisoners.  </p><p>Abraham: (voiceover) You became human.  You became something I never could achieve.  That emotion could give life to all. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Ember is cradling May in his arms as the two smile at one another.  They resume looking out across the desert in happiness with one another. </p><p>May: I love you.  </p><p>Ember: I know. </p><p>Abraham: (voiceover) That was the magic of it.  <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Back in the workroom, Fred is standing, watching the message play out.  </p><p>Abraham: Even with all those fears, and distractions and ideals that can and will come upon you, you became my greatest creation.  That was the price I’d paid.  And I will pay that again and again, over and over if it means you live.  I’ve had my time, and now it’s yours.  Goodbye, Fred.  I love you.  Now, and always.  End log. </p><p>Tears drop from Fred’s eyes as the message shuts off.  He sniffs to control his emotions.  Fred whips away some tears and forms a smile.  </p><p>Fred: I love you too, Dad.  </p><p>Fred walks up and removes the drive from the console and places it back into his pocket.  He then walks out of the the workroom. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>On the upper deck, Leia comes out of the bridge and walks down to the deck to met with Ember and May.  Fred comes onto the upper deck and walks over to his team. </p><p>May: Where were you?</p><p>Fred: Places.  Good places. </p><p>Leia: Well, at least your smiling.  </p><p>Fred: Yeah.  </p><p>Ember: So what now?</p><p>Fred: I’ll be back.  </p><p>Fred walks over to Isaac who is still looking out across the desert.  </p><p>Isaac: I guess this can be considered peaceful.  </p><p>Fred: Yeah.  </p><p>Isaac: Look, Fred.  I’m sorry.  I should’ve told you about everything sooner.  </p><p>Fred: You’re apologizing?  I was the one who acted like a three year old.  </p><p>Isaac: Well, as true as that is, I’m sorry. </p><p>Fred: That makes two of us.  </p><p>Isaac: We cool?</p><p>Fred: Yeah. </p><p>The two shake hands and enter a bro hug.  The rest of Team FLME come up to the brothers as they let go.  </p><p>May: So, what do we do now?</p><p>Leia: Keep moving towards the temples?</p><p>Ember: Or go hunt down some of the Cabal?</p><p>Fred smiles and walks up to the front of the ship.  </p><p>Fred: We’ll figure something out. We always do.  <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>In a large building, Lavender Kristal is walking down a hallway with some Wolf Tribe guards on each side of the hallway.  A door opens into a large council chamber with Lupo Grigo standing guard as Farkas Barna is sitting with his legs propped up on the desk with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.  </p><p>Lavender: You said you had an offer?</p><p>Farkas finishes his drink and removes his legs to look at Lavender. </p><p>Farkas: Let’s get down to business.  </p><p>Scene cuts to black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>